Problems From The Past: All Books
by whenicantofly421
Summary: Toothless found heavily injured female Night Fury but did he will can to defend her from her past and to make better future for her? [R&R]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter[1]**

 **[Author note]** its my first story so don't hate me and the English is my third language so don't hate me for the grammar or if I repeat something too much but I too don't have and a lot of free time for this story to check everything I will make the second Chapter better

 **[Toothless POV]**

I was bored from this life on alpha dragon but and there wasn't what else to do every day was same like the previous helping on the villagers and on the other dragons with their problems it was cool at first but now its annoying on me on me was missing the flying with my best friend Hiccup.

So I get my saddle and I didn't leave Hiccup to leave his house and he say "what's wrong with you why you don't let me to I leave my house and why you get this saddle?" and I looked at him and then pushed him and he say "I guess you want to we fly?" and I pushed him again and he say "hey, buddy I guess you want to we search for new island and dragons?" and I smiled to him and he put the saddle on me and we take off.

I and hiccup was searching for new islands we was flying from two hours we finally we found a big island and we land on this island because we was tired from the long flight and on the next day we check the island for new dragons but we didn't found any dragons so we go to look the island and it was really nice here has everything for life big forests rivers full with fish and caves in what you can live this island was just great.

And we start to search for new islands but I was bored only to fly and to land on everyone island what we saw so I try to reach the my maximal speed but I remember if I do it Hiccup will be blown out of me but I didn't worry about this because he was with his wingsuit but it didn't help on him to hold on me and the wind blow him out but I didn't stop to accelerate and I didn't worry about him we was really high but from nowhere arrive a storm so I dive to catch him before he be hit from thunder and we land on the island under us and we hide in first cave what we saw this storm was really strong and it almost flood the cave and we try to close the cave with small stones but it was hopeless so I close the cave with my wing and I told myself "one time from long time to I leave this island called Berk and to have fun with my best friend and it will be ruined from the rain" but there was have a bigger problem we was in cave and the rain didn't stop with hours and if I move my wing the water will drown us so I was have to think how to I move my wing without the water drown us or to die when the air end I finally found how to we leave without we die so I put hiccup under in my right wing and then I open the cave and the water fill the cave for a seconds and I was need grovel it wasn't easy but somehow we leave it and I open my right wing and he leave and he said "thanks, bud" and I smiled to him next this we make small camp with small campfire and i go to sleep because I was really tired.

on the next day we returned to Berk because we was need supplies and too check is there have any problems but there wasn't have any problems so we get what we need and we again start to searching for new islands until we were flying we saw a lot of islands but they was but they were very small so we skipped them but after a while we found really big island but we checked it from the air for any signs for life but I didn't saw something so I land on the beach and next this hiccup became from me and start to draw something so I go to check the island it was cool while I walked around the island I saw strange creatures I thought that creature was dead because near it was have river from a blood so I go close to it and I pushed it with my nose to convince myself that is dead but when I pushed it, it jumped on my back and yelled "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME" I died from fear just before a second it was dead and now it was on my back and my heart start to beat like a crazy when I calm down I look at her and I saw she too was a night fury and I said "what you mean, I just walked around and I saw you so I just checked did you are still alive."

and she said "you saw did I am alive so now go away!"

I said "but you are heavily injured you need help or you will die I will take you to a small camp and there they will heal you."

and she said "why you care too much for me?"

I said "because night fury's need to help each others."

and she said "good I will come with you only because I'm injured."

I said "are you are afraid from humans?" and she looked at me.

and she said "not really but why you ask me this?"

I said "no reason I just asked."

and she said " so will we go or no?"

I said "yes but before this I want to ask you two things."

and she said "yes ask me."

I said "the first is did you can to fly on your own and the seconds is there any problem if I show you to my human?"

and she said "no I cant to fly because my left wing hurts me and I guess its not a problem to show me to your human."

I said "I will go to get him."

and she said "but I was think we will go to him not I wait you here."

I looked at her and I say "I will come back how much fast I can and sorry for making you to wait here."

So I returned to Hiccup and he still was drawing I go to him and pushed him and he say "hey bud where you was at this all time?" I looked at him and smiled and he say "you smiles I guess there is nothing interesting on this island" I looked at him and then I grabbed his leg with my mouth and started to drag on the ground he say "hey drop me down what are you doing?" and I start to walk slow to her.

When we arrive to her and Hiccup say "oh god I can't believe there is second night fury you are not alone bud!" I smiled to him and I say to her "its the my human he will check you and he will help you to can fly again." and she say "wait when you ask did I'm afraid from humans I didn't think you will arrive with human who will touch me!" I say "sorry I forgot for this so did you will allow him to help you or no?" and she say "I guess but if he hurt me I will kill him!" then I say "thrust me he know what he do" then she say "why you thrust on him too much the humans killing dragons." and I say "yes they killing us but this human is different".

When Hiccup done with the check he say "you are have broke your left wing but I guess you gonna be better but we will need to transport you somehow." then he complete "I have idea bud you will transport me to Berk and next this you will come back to get her".

So he jumped on my back and say "lets we go bud" and I take off when we was almost arrived on Berk I feel strange is it possible to be because her it was impossible I just meet her and I didn't know nothing about her so I suppressed this feeling and I land on Berk Hiccup go to his house to prepare the things what on him will need to help on her and I take off from Berk to get her but when I arrive she was asleep and I was need to be careful really careful to don't wake up her  
somehow I transport her to Hiccup's house but the hardest part from this was to I put her inside without I wake up her but I did it and Hiccup put on her bandage to hold the wing motionless I and go to sleep.

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter[2]**

 **[The Female Dragon POV]**

I wake up in wooden box I started to panic because I feel asleep on ground on island and I now wake up in wooden box but I cant move my left wing because there is was have a bandage but I'm surprised how they post it without they wake up me but from nowhere someone say "so I see your awake." and I hide in the corner.

"who is there?" I almost yelled

I couldn't see him the room was very shady then he say "you will stay here for two or three weeks and if you leave...it don't will be good!" I start to panic what was the reason he want to I stay here but I say "w-why you want to I stay here?" then he say "just believe me you need to stay here and if you leave it don't will be good for you" and then he leave. I started to think what he we will do to me, I am now weak and injured I can't to protect myself so he can kill me without a problem so I go to open the door and run away but then I hear footsteps and I returned back in the corner of this wooden box then he come again and asked me "are you are hungry?"  
I say "no I'm not hungry!" but I lied him I was really hungry then he say "alright I will come back later." I was thinking for what I need to him but there wasn't something else what to do then my stomach starts to hurt then I go to sleep a bit before he come again but my stomach started to hurt stronger and stronger so I go to check is there have something what I can eat in this wooden box but there wasn't have anything what I can to eat so I go to the door and I open it little but outside was have only forest and one small path so I leave the wooden box but then I hear something to landing so I returned a bit to look is it him but when he leave the wooden box he was seems angry and then I hide and I start to panic what he will do to me if he found me so I start to run far and far away and then I found a beach I try to catch some fist but I failed so I start again to run and then I found a village there was and another dragons but I didn't care for them I was need fish but I didn't found so I attack one from the dragons on this island and steal his barrel with fish when I eat all from the fish in this barrel I again run away and hide in one from this wooden boxes but when I enter there was have small human who was watching at me but I ignored him and I go in the corner on this wooden box and I fell asleep.

Someone say "wake up." and pushed me when I wake up it was strange dragon with four wings and he say "Hello,are you are alright?" I say "who are you?" and he say "oh sorry, I am Cloudjumper and there is someone who want to talk with you." and I say "who is he?" and he reply "he will come next few minutes wait him outside." and I leave the wooden box but then I saw the dragon from the wooden box and he yelled "WHY YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE I TOLD YOU TO DONT LEAVE IT IAM SEARCHING FOR YOU ALL DAY." I scared is he gonna kill me now or he gonna torture me, I say "I-I am s-sorry don't k-kill me or h-hurt me please." he say "and why you attack other dragon for food I clearly asked you did you are hungry and you say no why you lied me!" I was really scare and I say "I am s-sorry d-don't hurt me p-please I didn't can to trust y-you." then Cloudjumper come from the wooden box and say "alright alpha Toothless I will go to check the dragons." and I say "is t-this your n-name?" and he say "yes that's it now you say your." I say "no I don't will tell you my name." and he say "alright now return to the house from what you escape I will come later." and I say "what is this house?" ad he say" that's the name of the wooden boxes." and I say him "thanks." and I returned back to this on what they telling house and when I enter there was have food and water but I didn't was hungry so I drink only the water and then he come and say "you make me really angry when you leave this house I told you to don't do it so can you say me why you did it?" I say "I didn't want to make you angry I was fell like I will die from hunger so I just try to found something what to eat and to return in this house before you come but I failed." and he say "whatever, but why you attack another dragon" I say "because I saw him to eat fish and I asked him for little fish but he didn't give me so I attacked him I didn't want to hurt him but at normal I'm peaceful." and he say "there we don't support the fights between dragons we are trying to make this village a better place for the dragons and humans." and I say "sorry but is there have any place from where I can get fish?" and he smile and say "yes there have feeding station for the dragons and you can get barrels with fish every day." and I say "can you show me it?" and he said "I'm sorry but every dragon on this island ask questions who are you and from where you come." and I say him "is there have something what to do because its boring to be only in this small house." and he say "yes there have what to do but for you will be better to stay here" and then Cloudjumper come inside and say "alpha Toothless you need to come there is small fight between two dragon near the great hall." and he say "I will come back later you stay here." and they leave.

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter[3]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

We go to the great hall and I saw two monstrous nightmares fighting for a barrel with fish so I land and say "what is the problem here and please talk one by one." and they say.

"I was carrying this barrel to my human's house to I can have dinner and this dragon stole by barrel."

I say "alright...so now you say why you attack him."

"I wasn't have what to dinner so I go to the feeding station but they said than there is no more fish so I try to catch some fish but it wasn't enough and I attacked him but I didn't think you will do something because I saw you to do nothing when another dragon like you almost killed another for food."

and I yelled "YOU SEE ONLY THIS WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE AND THIS DRAGON IS ALREADY KICKED OUT FROM THIS ISLAND." I lied him because I was cant to say the true because it don't will be good for the peace on this island.

and he say "I didn't know you kicked out this dragon I'm sorry alpha."and I say "alright...you will give on him a bit from your fish to him and if I hear something like this again from you two, you two will be punished."

So I returned to Hiccup's house because I was really tired and I was too much angry so I didn't want see nobody except my best friend Hiccup, so I was want to play with him but he was busy to make a blueprints for new feeding station because there have too much new dragons for what don't have food so I wasn't have what to do so I go on the roof and start to watch the stars and to think about the female dragon 'she is strange but she look beautiful but why I think this for her I don't know nothing about her I'm more interested why she was heavily injured when we meet whatever I will ask her tomorrow' and I returned back in the house and I fell asleep.

When I wake up I needed to make my daily tasks before I can ask her so I start with the first task it was to I catch fish for the other dragons there are and fishers but I catch fish faster so I go to the my next task it was to count the eggs and the small dragons but I left this on Cloudjumper because he do it faster so my next task is to check the food and the food storage and the last task is to listen the complaints of the other dragons when I listened and the last complaint I go to her and when I open the door she say.

"where you was?"

I say "I was busy with my tasks."

she say "good but is there have something what to I eat because I'm really hungry?"

I say "ahh, I'm sorry I forgot to bring you food oh and I have to go."

she say "good but here you will go this time I mean did you will come back today?"

I say "yes I will come again and I go to bring you food I will come back next few minutes."

she say "thank you."

I smiled to her and I leave her to get food for her but then I saw Hiccup and he say "hey, bud for where you are going?" I stop and smiled to him and he say "I hope you already eat your breakfast because we replace the fish and we start to build the bigger food station" I wanted to ask him where they replace it was I can't so I just smiled to him.

I found barrel but it was empty so I was need to go to the sea and catch fish for her, when I finally fill it I returned to her.

she say "thanks for the fish."

I smiled and say "how you feel?"

she say "what do you mean?"

I say " mean how is your wing."

she say "its good I think I can to fly but I'm not sure."

I say " good but I wanted to ask you something..."

she ask "what you want to ask me?"

I say "don't understand me wrong but why you was heavily injured when we meet?" she looked at the ground and she started to cry.

she say "its n-not your p-problem please l-leave me a-alone!"

I say "please you tell me."

she say "no, its my personal problem and I will deal with it somehow."

I say "I can to help you."

and she say "no, it will kill you, but I will deal with it, it ruined my life and everyone who I loved now is dead."

I felt bad for her and leave her alone I started to think what it can to be it to make her to cry only when I ask her.

On the next day I go to her to ask did she fell better today and to say sorry to her, but when I go to the house it was empty so I start to searching for her and I finally found her on the beach but she was drawing something she was removed the bandage and her wing was looking fixed from far but I didn't want to worry her because she probably was have enough problems, so I go to help on Hiccup with this new feeding station.

When I go to him they was digging big hole and they was putting stones for walls so I helped to they transport the stones when they dig the hole and put the stones they start to make the building they send me to I get four massive wooden planks they was really heavy when I retuned they get the planks and cut them and finally we done the building was two times bigger then the old one but there still was have one big problem the storage was empty so I was need to catch fish.

While I was catching fish I saw her to go back to the house so I land on the beach because I was interested what she drawing whole day, on this drawing was have two bigger dragons and two smaller I was surprised is this possible to it be her family but I was have another work so I didn't have time to think about this.

After two hours when I finally fill the feeding center I so I get small barrel with fish and I go to her when I enter I say "hello, how are you today and today I bring you dinner?"

she say "thanks, I'm good."

I say "where is your bandage?"

she say "I remove it today."

I say "why you remove it?"

she say "because I was angry and my wing was better."

I say "its good did you can to fly?"

she say " yes but on small range."

I say "I say you today to draw something what was it?"

she say "its was my family?" and she looked at the ground

I say "did you will return to them when you can to fly again"

she say "I can't."

I say "why you cant to go back to them?"

she say "I already tell you why I cant."

I say "whatever, I just come to say you sorry for yesterday."

she say "its not problem."

I say "good now I have to go I will come back tomorrow."

And I returned back to Hiccup's house when I enter Hiccup say " hello bud, thanks for helping us to build the new feeding center and to fill it" I smiled to him but I was tired so I go to my rock and I fell asleep.

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter[4]**

 **[The Female Dragon POV]**

I hear something familiar and I feel something what didn't leave me to sleep so I leave the house and I go the village just to check where live Toothless and not next long I found Cloudujumper and I say to him "hello Cloundjumper." and he say "hello how I can help you?" I smiled to him and I say "can you say me where live the Toothless?" and he say "go only ahead and go in the biggest house." and I say "thanks Cloudjumper" so I go to his house but it was empty, I found stairs to the second floor but I didn't was sure did he will be happy to see me at this time so I remind to wake up him but I didn't think he and his human sleep in one room. I go in the corridor and I fell asleep.

I was dreaming really cool dream when something metal hit me, it was really cold and wake up me from the first time I turned to see what hit me and I saw the friend of Toothless, he was surprised to see me in the house and he say "ahh, I dint saw you." I didn't know how they communicate so I just rolled my eyes and I stand up and I go to the room where they was sleeping and I found a big barrel full with fish so I eat it and I go to the first floor but there was have one and another human he was bigger than this small human, the smaller human was calling on him dad but I didn't leave the house because I was interested how they communicate but the small human leave the house before he wake up so I try to do the same but I failed when he say.

"hello what you do here?"

I say "I didn't to sleep."

he say "why you can't to sleep?"

I say "because I hear something what didn't leave me to sleep."

he say "what was it, I mean why it scared you?"

I say "it hurt me before long time."

he ask "how it hurt you?" I look to the ground and I didn't answer because I didn't want to remind what happened.

I say "is there have something what to I do here?"

he think a bit and say "yes there have what to do."

I say "what is it?"

he say "did you can to lift heavy things?"

I say "yes, I think."

he say "alright you will help me today with the transporting on the fish did you will come?"

and I say "yes I will come."

Until we was walking to the harbor I start to think for him 'he is funny at his own way and I like him but I cant stay here for long so I need to escape it will be better for him I bet he will found someone who will be better for him...I will do this today whatever and to happen' when we arrive he say "I will catch the fish, you will transport it." I say "alright but you didn't say where to I transport it?" and he told me where to I go.

When we done he say "thanks for helping me." I say "it wasn't problem." and he say "wanna I show you one place?" I smiled to him and I say "what is this place?"

he say don't worry you will like it just follow me" so I followed him to this place, when we come he say "you like this place?" I say "yes its beautiful." and he say "you want to we be here all day?" I say "maybe, I mean its better then the house." and he smiled and say "wanna we sunbathing?" I didn't know what is this so I just was copying him and it was cool. After two hours he say "you know my name but I don't know your name." so I finally say on him my name "my name is Snowfire." and he say "you have cool name." and I say "thanks." and he say "I'm sorry to ask you this again but why you was heavily injured when we meet or you want to I start first with my story?" I look to the ground and I say "you start first.".

and he start first "I and few another dragons we raid this village for food, I didn't want to kill humans so I was destroying the towers and then someone shot me down and I crash in few trees before I hit the ground I was really scare for my life but there nobody come so I fell asleep and on the next day there was have one small human with knife he get it and say 'my dad finally will can to be proud with me' I was think he gonna kill me so I close my eyes but he didn't kill me he just cut the ropes so I pushed him to one scale and I almost didn't kill him, I try to escape from this cave but I was cant to fly because my left tail fin was fall from me when I crash in the trees but this human didn't stop to come every day and one day he come with prototype on my tail it didn't work from first time but he fixed it and we finally was can to fly, the first time when we try it was terrible we crash in few scales but on the next day it was better so we research the my height on what I can to fly he was really amazed from this what he saw, he didn't want to we return but he was need to go to his home so he return me to this cave and I try to escape until the night but I was can't fly without him so I was need to wait him to we can fly, on the next day he come with barrel full with fish but I saw sea snake, he saw it and he throw it in the lake and I eat all of the fish and I saw him to watch me how I eat so I puke one fish and he eat it I didn't think he will understand me but he did, on the next day he was have to fight with another dragon I hear him to scream from panic so I go to save him, when I go to him there was have and another Viking but they attacked me so I just was defending my self but they catch me and used me to found the red Queen but their plan failed so I was need to fight with the red queen I beat her but she explode and the small boy fall from me and the flames burn my new fabric tail fin I was need to catch the boy because his skin didn't was fire resistance I was need to catch him before he burn, I didn't think a lot what will happened with me so I catch him a second before he enter in the flames, and when we fall on the ground I feel like I'm half died and half alive the other humans come closer to me and I open my wings and they get the boy, I wake up in house and the boy was lose his leg but it was better then the life and that start the our friendship with this boy."

I say "sad story but is it easy to fly with this fabric tail fin?"

he say "its hard at start but later its easy."

I say "I bet its time for my story." and I look to the ground.

he say "yes its your turn."

and I start "I was flying with my brother, my parents was on the ground and they was talking about something, so we was racing with my brother he was bigger then me and he was faster and he was doing every thing better then me but I never give up, me and my was doing race who will go to the mountain and return to our parents first but when we go to the mountain I saw unfamiliar dragon but I ignored him but when we start to going low I become faster then my brother because I'm smaller and more aerodynamic so I go first to my parents but I saw my brother didn't was here so I go to check where did he go and when I go on the top of the mountain and I saw him to fight with the dragon who I saw so I return to my parents to say on them and I say to my parents "MOM, DAD MY BROTHER WAS ATTACKED FROM ONE DRAGON WE NEED TO SAVE HIM." so we go how much fast we can my parents go to help on him but he was heavily injured my parents attacked him and I go to check how is my brother but when I go to him it was too late I feel really sad and I start to cry when I hear my dad to say "snowfire run away and don't look at back" but I didn't listen him I look back and I saw him, he was almost dead but he still was fighting, when he died I feel really lonely and I didn't think a lot and I attacked him, and he say "YOU ARE DEAD NOW" and I say "I DON'T CARE YOU KILLED MY FAMILY AND NOW I DON'T CARE DID I WILL SURVIVE OR I WILL DIE" he laugh and he lay on me I was can't to breath and he say "I WILL LET YOU FIVE SECONDS TO RUN AND NEXT THIS IF I CATCH YOU, I WILL KILL YOU" so I try to fly but I was breathing really heavy and it was hard to fly and when he count to five he start to shot me with fire ball I do my best to I run from them but one of them hit me and I fall and he again lay on me and he start to bite me it was really painful so I played as dead and he leave me, I was really injured but next time everything become normal but I didn't have family who to take care of me and to help me for the hard moments I was running from seven years when I found him again next this he say "YOU ARE STILL ALIVE, I WILL FIX MY MISTAKE" and he attack me again but this time I was can to protect myself and he didn't kill me but he say he will be back and next this you found me"

he look at me and say "don't worry I will protect you from him I promise you."

and I say on him "did you remember when you found me in your house?"

and he say "yes I remember you say you are was cant to sleep."

I say "yes because I hear him so I run to your house to I hide."

he say "I'm sorry for your family."

I say "lets we sleep it was a long day."

he say "yes."

so we go under the stones and he hug me but it was small problem, I waited to he to fall asleep and when this happen I do the my plan but before I leave him I say quietly to him "I'm sorry but I have to go it will be better for you and your friends...bye for forever, I never will forget what you did for me." and I take off.

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter[5]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up she wasn't here so I go to search for her in the house but she wasn't in the house so I go to the village and I go to the feeding stantion but she wasn't was here so I try to found her in my house but she wasn't was in my house when I leave the house I saw Cloudjumper and I ask him "did you know where is the dragon who I found before a week" he say "No I didn't saw her today, is there have any problem" I say "no there are no problems and I just ask you" next this I go to the harbor for but she wasn't was here too but I hear two dragons to talk how they saw strange creature like me to leave the island in midnight I didn't trust on this dragons because they was the biggest liars on the island, there already became afternoon and there still wasn't have any traces from her so I go to search for her, she is still injured and she can't to fly on long ranges so I go to search on the islands near Berk but I don't found her so start to search for her on every island who I know, when I go to the most far island who I know, I saw bloody body lying on the beach I feel really sad but when I land to look is this she I saw it wasn't was her and I feel a bit better but I really tired but I was need to found her because if this dragon for what she was talking about found her first she is dead.

I didn't found her on the island who I know so I start to search for her on unknown islands, there was have a lot of nice islands but I don't have time, I cross near really strange island it was made only from stone, I land on it and when I land someone behind me say "WHAT YOU ARE SEARCHING FOR ON MY ISLAND?" when I look at he was really ugly but I didn't was have time for this and I say "I'm flying from five hours I just want to take а break for a bit." and he say "CATCH HIM." and something like ten dragons jumped on my back, I was can't to hold them and I fall but when I touch the ground I feel something what I never before was feeling, I was feeling like I can kill everyone of them only with one shot but I didn't attack them, I only say "let me go!" and he say "NEVER NOW YOU WILL BECOME ONE FROM US IF YOU CANSEL WE WILL KILL YOU." I say "NEVER!" and he say "IT WAS YOUR THE YOUR OWN CHOICE, KILL HIM!" and they attacked me, and I feel again furious but I still didn't want to fight but when one of them shot me, I lose control over my body and when I again take control over my body everyone of this dragons who attacked me was lying dead on the ground, I was surprised from this what I saw I was lose control only for few moments and when I take control again everyone was dead, I didn't know what happened or how it happened, but I didn't care a lot so I take off again next a hour I found another female dragon she was friendly so I say "hello, I'm flying from a six hours and I'm tired so can I sleep here tonight" she say "I don't think it gonna be problem" and I say "thanks" and I enter in her cave, it was big but I go to the right corner because I'm just guest here, and she say "did you need something" I say "no, tomorrow I will leave" and I lay down and I fell asleep.

When I wake up, she don't was in the cave so I leave it and I saw her to her fly near the cave do I go to her and I say "thanks for letting me to sleep in your cave." and she say "it don't was problem." I say "alright, now I have to go so goodbye." and she say "where are you going." I say "sorry but its personal." and I leave her I didn't care a lot for her so I continued to search for Snowfire because probably she was in danger.

I was need to found her how much fast I can, but I was hungry and finally next a hour I found island with river and I land near the river and I catch some fish and I eat it next this I take off, now I was flying from four hours without break so I was need to make small break for my luck under me was have small island, when I land on it was have traces I look careful and this was her traces and I told myself "I finally found something from her." I was really happy but found something what to shows I'm on right way.

So I follow the way what the traces was show, I bet I will found her before something bad to happened.

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter[6]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I'm flying from two days, I make small breaks on the islands under me because its not easy when your wing hurts you, but I was really tired so I land on the first island who I saw, when I land on the island my first work was to I hide if Toothless is searching for me, when I hide I lay and fell asleep because I was really tired.

When I wake up I go to the beach and I catch few fishes I eat them and I take off from this island, I now fly from few hours and its painfully but its better when you fly high , next few minutes I saw Toothless he was flying under me, he shot one fire ball in front of him I look at the ball and the flame was purple and when the ball explode he start to lighting in blue and he accelerate his speed and he cross the sound barrier, I was surprised from this what I saw right now, I was want and I to try this and I did the best what I can do but I failed, is it possible to he be a special dragon.

After three hour of flying I was tired, thirsty and hungry so I land on the island in front of me, when I land my first work was to I found mountain sheep and I eat it next this I go to the beach and I drink some water from the sea and next this I hide in the forest and I fell asleep.

When I wake up I go to the beach and I saw Toothless he was sleeping on the beach I was want to see from closer what is the special in him I careful look at him but he didn't have something more than me, I was want to ask him how he make it but this time I didn't run away this time I hide in the forest and I start to wait him to wake up, when he wake up he say "one more day in searching for her, whatever I bet I will found her today before something bad to happened with her" he shook his head and go to drink water from the sea, I was want to go to him and to say ' I'm here and I'm fine' but I can't to do this to him, he likes me and I likes him but everyone who I loved now is dead so I don't want to he die because of me, so I just start to waiting him to leave the island, when he leave the island I go to the beach and I drink some water before I take off from this island.

I'm flying from a hour and I was want to break for a bit on one really big island, but there was have another dragon he was male but he didn't was friendly, but I didn't have what to do so I stay with him but didn't stop to make me compliments but it don't work at me and after few hours I say to him "I have to go." and he say "where you will go?" and I say "its personal and this with the compliments don't work with me!" and I run from him.

I'm flying now from a four hours, but I'm feeling like something is gonna happened but I didn't know what, but this don't stop me to I fly all day, when it become dark I land on the first island what I saw, I again hide in the forest and I lay on the ground and I was thinking about Toothless 'did he give up or he still is searching for me' I feel thirsty and I go to look is there have any river or something else, and I finally found river, the river was full with fish so I didn't only drink a water I eat and few fishes and I return again in my hideout when I hear something to land not far away from me so I go to check what it was, this was again Toothless and I told myself 'how is it possible to he know where I'm its weird' and I turn back but I accidentally step on one small stick and it cracked and Toothless say "who is here?" I panicked and I start to run when he make signal shot but the explosion throw enough light to he can see me, and he say "hey don't run I didn't want to scare you come back." and he start to run behind me, I didn't know what to do so I start to run faster and faster when I tripped in one tree and I fell he come and say "are you are alright?" I say "yes I think." and next this he say "why you was running from me?" I say "its not safe for you, you are special dragon I saw you how you start to lighting in blue and you cross the sound barrier, I hope you will found someone how will be better for you." and he say "what do you mean with this 'I hope you will found someone wo will be better for you' I don't want nobody else than you." and I say "just leave me here and forget for me, did you will can to do it for me?" and he say " did you remember when I promised to I protect you from this this dragon I never will leave you alone when you are with me?" and I say "yes I remember." and he say "trust me I will be forever next to you and I don't will let anybody to hurt you." I smiled to him, he make me to feel safe and I say "thank you for saving my ruined life." he smiled and say "now we will sleep here tomorrow we will return to Berk." I look at him and I say "what is Berk?" and he say "its the name on the island on what I live." and I say "I'm really tired did we will go to sleep now." and he say "yes, lets we go, I'm too really tired."

 **Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter[7]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When we go to her small hideout she say "its not enough big for me and you." and I say "this is not a problem." and I hug her because it was cold and I fell asleep, something wake me up I was feeling like someone is watching me and I say "who is here?" and he say "SHE IS NOT YOUR SHE IS MY, AND IF YOU DONT LEFT HER I WILL KILL YOU!" I say "but she is not and your." and he say "YES BECAUSE SHE RAN AWAY FROM ME!" I say "probably she have a reason to left you?" and he say "I WILL COME BACK AND IF I SAW YOU WITH HER YOU WILL SORRY." and I fell asleep again.

When I wake up she still was sleeping so I careful move my wing and I go to catch some fish for breakfast, when I catch enough fish for me and her I go to wake up her but when I go she already was awake so I say "good morning, you want breakfast?" and she say "good morning and to you, yes I'm hungry." and I give the fish to her and she smiled to me, when she eat her fish I say "wanna we go now?" and she say "yes."

We are flying from a hour and I was bored so I say "wanna we make now one race :flight on two hundred meters who arrive first he win:?" she say "I accept the challenge!" we tied and I say "are you are ready?" and she say "yes I'm." and I say "alright lets we start." she was faster than me, and I say "only this you can do?" and I caught up her, and she say "oh no, oh no, you don't time to see my best!" and she overtook me, so I shot a fire ball in front of me and I start to lighting, but I stop it because I didn't want to cheat, so I do my best and I finally caught up her but when we get close to the two hundred meters I a bit slow down and I let her to win and we continue to we fly but Berk didn't was close.

When we arrived to Berk after seven hours flight, when we land I say "so what we will do now?" and she was going to say something but Cloudjumper come and say "hey Toothless, where you was, there was have a few battles but I stop them." and I say "good, is there have something else what I missed?" and he say "No." and I say "alright now you can to go." and he gone and I complete my conversation with her, and she say "I wanted to ask you how you make this with the lighting is it have something with the fireball?" and I say "no it don't have, I shot the fire ball for style but its not easy to make it, and when you make it its cool but when you stop you will be really tired." and she say "I just want to you learn me how to I do it." and I say "I will try but tomorrow now I'm tired from this seven hours flight." and she say "alright, so now what we will do?" I say "I gonna get some fish because I'm hungry and I gonna sleep because I'm tired from the flight?" and she say "and I'm hungry and tired so I will come with you." so we go to the feeding center to we get fish and when we eat it, I say "so now where we will sleep" and she say "I wanna we go to the cave what you show me." and I say "alright lets we go." I don't like to sleep in caves but I don't care at all, and when we go to the cave she say "so where we will sleep?" I say "wanna we go under the stones?" and she say "alright, lets we go.".

Until I was sleeping she start to run and screams 'brother don't leave me again please' I try to say on her to stop but it was hopeless she still was asleep, so I try to ignore her, and she hit her head in the wall and she fall, I laughed a bit and I return to sleep.

When I wake up she still was sleeping so I go to wake up her, when I wake up her, she say "can now you learn me how to I do it too?" and I say "later I promise, now let's we get some fish for breakfast you need to eat before do it." and she say "alright let's we go." she was really happy and she say "where you will learn me to I do it?" and I say "in the air.", we finally arrived to the feeding station and I get two barrels with fish for me and her, when we done with the breakfast I say "let's now I learn how to do it." and she smiled and we take off, when we go enough high I say "now concentrate and listen careful now I will go ahead and follow my steps :don't breath for few seconds concentrate on this what you want and next this start to accelerate next this shook your head and close your eyes and this start again to breath and open your eyes: and you start to lighting." and she say "is this all what I need to do?" and I say "yes." and I say "now try to do it." and she failed and I say "try again." and she try again but she again failed and I say "try again the third time is on luck." and she finally do it, and she start to scream "YES I DID IT." and she was really happy when I caught up her, she say "thank you Toothless." I smiled to her and I say "how was the feeling?" and she say "it was awesome." and I say "this don't only upgrade the speed it upgrade and the power on the blast when you shot." and she "how much dragons know about this too?" and I say "I don't know, but I don't think we are a lot because only a few dragons can do it." and she say "alright, you know something else like this?" and I say "yes I know, wanna I show you one really cool river it makes your skin to light in white." and she say "YES I WANT." and I say "you like the lighting tricks." and she say "yes I like the lighting things." and I say "let's we go its not really far."

When we arrived on the island she say "where is the river?" and I say "follow me." until we was walking I say on her "don't drink the water because its venom." when we arrived to the river she say "so how I will start to lighting when its venom?" I say "just jump in and next this leave." and she say "you do it first." so I jump in the river and I leave and she say "you look awesome its my turn!" and she jump in the water and when she leave she was lighting in light blue and she say "how I look?" and I say "you look awesome." and she say "how much time I will light?" and I say "two or three hours." and she say "you know another light tricks?" and I say "no, wanna we return to Berk?" and she say "why you want to we return?" and I say "I have to done something." and she say "alright."

When we arrived on Berk I say on her "go and do whatever you want to do I will come later." and she smiled and next this I go to Cloudjumper and I say "is there have something what I missed today?" and he say "no you didn't missed nothing." and I say "go and tell on the others to come to the great hall." and he say "alright I will tell on them." and I go to the great hall, when the others come I was want to talk with them but they didn't stop to ask why I'm lighting in white, maybe I was need to wait two three hours before I do this but it didn't was problem, I say "alright guys calm down I want to say something." and they all stop to talk, I continue " I found another night fury, you guys will see her tomorrow or next few days, that's all any questions?" and one of them say "do you like her?" and I say "I don't will answer on this, someone want to ask me something else?" but nobody ask me something so I say "alright that was all now everyone is free." and I go to found her, when I found her, she was in the cave and she was asleep, and I fell asleep because I too was tired.

 **Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter [8]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up he still was sleeping because it was midnight, I didn't want to sleep so I go to the village and there was have a few dragons and they was talking about something but I didn't care I was want to test this with the lighting and how upgrade the blast when you shot so I go to the mountain and I go on safe range and I shot the mountain but when the fire ball hit the mountain the shock wave almost blow me from the mountain but when the smoke gone I check the place where I shot and there was have a big hole in the mountain and I was surprised he didn't say its too much powerful I was think it make the blast a bit stronger but this what I saw surprised me so much, now I can to destroy everything, and next this I try normal shot on the mountain but there didn't have any trace from the shot, I didn't know what to say this Toothless learn me how to I protect myself from everybody who attack me, when I was flying back to the cave, someone hit my wing and I start to falling and I hit the ground it was really painful and he land next to me it was Toothless and I say "why you did it?" and he say "why you didn't say you want to test it, now you wake up everybody on this island!" and I say "its not a reason to do this!" and he say " I know but now you need to hide because the others are a bit angry and they think someone is attacking us." and I say "alright I will hide but I want to ask you something." and he say "later, I now will go to calm down the others." and he go to the others, I didn't hide I was want to hear what they are saying, when he come back I say "I wanted to ask you, what will happened if I shot someone with this until I'm lighting?" and he say "I don't know but on theory he will die because the impact force will be really strong and the shock wave will hurt and you." and I say "I already know for the shock wave it almost to blow me from the mountain." he laughed a bit and say "whatever wanna we go back to sleep?" and I say "yes lets we go."

When I wake up I was feeling strange like something big is gonna happened today and I didn't know what is it, and I go to found Toothless because he wake up early, when I finally found him and he say "good morning, how are you?" and I say "I'm good." and he say "go and get two barrels from the harbor and transport them to the feeding station and next this come to the great hall." and I say "where is this great hall?" and he say "its the building in the mountain." and he say "now go I have to go." and he go to this great hall, so I go to the harbor and I get the barrels and I transport them to the feeding station, and next this I go to the great hall but there was have a lot of dragons and I go to Toothless, and he say "alright guys there is the dragon who I found before a week." and they all start to ask "how you found her?" "why you didn't say more early?" "where you found her?" and he say "calm down guys I just wanted to I show her to all of you, now everybody is free." and he say "wanna we do something?" and I say "wanna we fly?" and he smiled and say "alright let's we go."

We are flying from a hour and I saw a island what I didn't want to see again and then he say "wanna we land here?" and I say "no!" and he say "why, you don't want to we land here?" and I say "I just don't want to we land here." and he say "alright, you fly I will land." I rolled my eyes and I say "good, I will land.", when we land he say "why you didn't want to we land here, this island is cool." and I say "you remember when you wanted to I talk for my past?" and he say "yes I remember." and I say "its the place where everything happened." and he say "oh, can you show me the place where you was living before?" and I say "good, let's we go." and when we arrived to the cave he say "its really big cave." but I didn't answer and when we enter, all memories come back and I feel really sad but I didn't want to cry in front of him so I stop the tears and someone land behind us and say "GO AWAY FROM MY CAVE!" and I become really angry when he say this, and I say "YOUR CAVE, IT'S MY CAVE!" next this he say "IT'S NOT YOUR CAVE, NOW PLEASE LEAVE!" and Toothless say "enough let's we leave him." but I ignored him and I say on the dragon "BETTER LEAVE MY CAVE!" and he say "NEVER!" and I become really furious, and I start to lighting and I prepared to shot when Toothless say "ENOUGH, YOU WILL KILL ALL OF US!" and he pushed me, and I missed and Toothless say "calm down!" and I say to Toothless "sorry, I just lose control." and Toothless say "alright, lets we leave him alone." and I say to the dragon "hold the cave I don't need it." and I say to Toothless "this dragon seems me a familiar but I can't remember from where, whatever, wanna I show you where the fight was?" and Toothless say "yes, if you want." and I say to him "let's we go."

When we arrived to the place nothing was changed the trees and the holes and the blood drops still was here, and I become sad again and he say "don't worry, now you are on safe with me." and I say to him "thanks for everything what you did for me." and he say "don't worry, I never will leave you to feel this all pain again." and I was want to say on him 'I love you' but if he don't likes me, but I didn't care what he will say, and I say "I love you!" but he didn't answer, and I feel really sad because I found someone who to love after all what I experienced but he doesn't feel the same to me, and he say "yes I love you too but I just didn't know what to say." and I say "you are the first who I love after all what I experienced and you mean a lot for me." and he say "you too mean a lot for me, you are the first female night fury who I ever loved and liked." and I say "really?" and he say.

"yes, because I grow with my brother he was with two years bigger than me we didn't have a parents and every time when I asked him what happened with us parents he was starting to cry, I loved him so much but one day he changed he become really bad with me, he start to hit me and to bite me and I was crying every night and I started to hate him and one day I go to him and I say 'you was everything for me, I loved you so much but you changed and I now hate you' and I leave him and next three years I found this island called Berk."

and I say "this is sad, but why you didn't tell me this story when we was talking for the our past." and he say "because I didn't want to you know everything about me at the start." and I say "can you show me the place where you was living before?" and he say "yes but tomorrow because its far and I don't want to we do it today." and I say "wanna we now go to the cave on this island?" and he say "you go I want to stay alone for a bit, I will come later." so I go to the cave and the dragon still was here and I ask him "why you think this cave is your?" and the dragon say "because I grow here." and I start to think 'is this is possible to he be my brother but its impossible my brother was black with small scar on his left ear, but my brother died in front of me and this dragon is gray but he don't have left ear so I can't say is this is him or no' and I say "why you are gray I mean you was born at this way or you become gray?" and he say "I become gray." and I say "did you was have a sister?" and he say "yes she left me when I was needed her, an why you ask me this?" and I say "no reason I will stop if you want." and he "yes I want to you stop." and I say "alright I will stop." and I start to think again 'is this is possible to it be him I mean I didn't check did he was dead I only saw him to lying on the ground and I go to check my parents' so I say "sorry me but I wanted to ask you what is your name?" and he say "why you want to know my name?" and I say "please just tell me your name." and he say "Darkscale, you happy now?" and my heart just stop, it was him, it was my brother but I can't go and say 'hello I'm your sister' so I was need to think how to I say this to him, and next this Toothless come and he whispered to me "alright, did you want to we return or we will sleep here?" and I whispered to him "I wanna to we stay here." and he whispered to me "alright we will stay here.".

when they was sleeping I wanted to talk with my brother but there was have a small problem Toothless was hugged me, when I escape from him I go to my brother and I wake up him and I say on him "come out side I want to talk with you." when he come, he say "what you want?" and I say "did you don't remember me?" and he say "why it's supposed to I remember you?" and I say "b-because I-I'm the your sister." and he become angry and he say "SHE WAS KILLED DONT LIE ME!" and I say "its me trust me." and he say "if you are my sister then why you didn't come back to me, I still was alive I just was playing as dead." and I say "because when I come to check did you are alive, the dragon attacked me too but I survived." and he say "why you didn't come to me next this?" and I say "because I was think he killed everyone and I'm the last." and he say "whatever I trust you, so how are you now?" and I say "I'm fine, did you want to come with me?" and he say "no, I will stay here." and I say "you remember what you was telling me everyday?" and he say "yes I remember 'I will be forever with you' but everything changed, we was kids everything changed." and I say "please come back to me you was missing me everyday." and he say "no leave me alone I want to stay here!" and I say "you changed a lot, but if you remind you forever can come to back to me, I live on a island with village but the humans are friendly." and he say "whatever, I want to stay here." and he go back to the cave and he fell asleep, a bit later I too go back to the cave and I go back to Toothless.

 **Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter [9]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up she still was asleep so I go and catch some fish for breakfast, when I return in the cave she still was asleep so I wake up her and I say "good morning, do you want a breakfast?" and she say "yes I want." and I give on her the breakfast and she look to the another dragon and she go close to him and she say to him "hey, wake up I have breakfast for you." when he wake up he say "oh, its you." and she say to him "come to eat your breakfast." and she give the half from her breakfast to him, and I say "alright, lets we go." and she say to him "bye brother." I was surprised why she called on him brother, she say her brother is was killed, and she say to me "alright lets we go." and I say "how we will travel at the fast way or normal?" and she say "lets we travel with the fast way." and the another dragon become sad and I say to him "why you are sad?" and he say "for nothing." and he leave the cave and I say to her "whatever, lets we go." and we take off.

When we arrived, she say "is this the your old home?" and I say "yes that's it." and I say "let's we look is there have someone." and she "this island looks creepy!" and I say "don't worry its probably abandoned." and she smiled, and I say "let's we look at the cave." and she say "let's we go.", when we go to the cave we saw two small night furies and I say to the biggest one "where are your parents?" and he say "why" and the smallest one say "they are in the cave." and I say "thanks." and the biggest say to the smallest "why you tell on them?" and we enter in the cave and I saw my brother he was with his mate but I'm still didn't forgive on him and he say "brother, I didn't think I will saw you again." and I say "don't be too much happy I come only because she was want to we visit my old home." and he look to the ground and he say "I was think you will forgive me for this." and Snowfire say "I will leave you guys." and next this the wife on my brother say "good idea I will come with you." and I say to my brother "why you did this to me, I was loving so much!" and he say "because I was want to make you stronger but when you say me you hate me and you leave you, I tried to found you but I failed, and about our parents they just abandoned us." and I say "why you just don't tell me this." and he say "whatever I don't want to we talk about this now lets we go to the children." and I say "alright but if we will talk about this better to be now because there don't will have another time!" and we leave the cave, when we leave I saw Snowfire to playing with the kids and she say "I like this kids." and I say to her "wanna we return now?" and she say "no I want to we stay." and I say "alright." and the children say "why you want to leave?" and my brother say "he want to they leave because he don't like me." and the kids say "why he don't like you?" and my brother say "because our past." and I say "don't worry kids we will stay here." and the children say "how much long you will stay here?" and I say "for a night and we will leave.".

After few hours my brother say "come I want to we talk." and I go to him, and he say "lets we fly a bit like a before." and we take off, and he say "I was want to make you stronger because I cant forever to protect you." and I say "you already say this and before we didn't talk a lot when we was flying!" and he say "you can't hate me forever, we are brothers." and I say "I don't hate you just its not the same." and he say "wanna we make one race like before?" and I say "yes, like before." and he say "alright :flight on three hundred meters:" and I say "lets we start.", he still was a bit faster but now I know how to beat him, and I say "you are slow." and he say "what do you mean you are behind me?" and I say "just watch." and I start to lighting and I accelerate, and he say "hey you cheat!" and for first time I beat him, he come after few minutes and he say "who learn you on this?" and I say "I alone found this." and he say "and how you do this?" and I say "don't breath for few seconds concentrate on this what you want and next this start to accelerate next this shook your head and close your eyes and this start again to breath and open your eyes." and he say "is this all what I need to do?" and I say "yes." and he say "let me try." and he did it from the first time, and I say "what is the feeling?" and he say "its awesome?" and I say "wanna we return to the island?" and he say "later, what are the your achievements in the life?" and I say "I beat the red death, I become the alpha on my island, I declare peace between the humans and dragons on my island and I found her." and he say "you done a lot in your life." and I say "what are the your achievements in the life?" and he say "I didn't do a lot but I found the love of my life and now I have children and its enough to me." and I say "this is great." and he say "lets we now land.".

When we land it was a night, Snowfire come and say "I like this place." and I say "good, where are the others?" and she say "the others sleep only I'm still awake." and my brother say "alright, I go to my family." and I say to him "good, see ya on the morning." and she say " we are alone again." and I say "yes." and she say "when we come you didn't want to see him and now you forgive him, and now you like him again?" and I say "yes, because when come I still was hate him but he finally tell me the reason to do it." and she say "what was the reason?" and I say "to make me stronger." and I say "lets we go to sleep now I'm tired." and she say "I'm tired too lets we go." and we go in the cave and I hug her.

When I wake up the others was already awake , and I go to them Snowfire again was playing with the kids and my brother was with his mate so I go to Snowfire and I say to her "wanna we go now?" and she say to the children "alright children we will go." and she say to me "lets we go." and I say "wait I will go to my brother." and I go to him, and I say to him "alright brother I will go" and he say "did you will come again?" and I say "probably yes." and he say "alright, bye brother." and I say "bye, brother." and I return to Snowfire, and I say to her "alright lets we go now." and she say "lets we go." and we take off.

When we arrived on Berk, I say "finally back at home." and she say "wanna we go and get lunch?" and I say "yes, lets we go.", when we go to the feeding station I get two barrels with fish and I give the one to her and I say "so what we will do?" and she say "I don't know, do you have any ideas?" and I say "no I don't have, lets we go to the cave" and she say "lets we go.", when we arrived she say "I'm tired I will sleep a bit." and I say "alright, I will sunbathing.", after a hour one dragon come and say "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER!" and I say "leave us alone." and he say "NO, YOU STEAL HER FROM ME!" and I say "I didn't steal her from you she alone chose to be with me." and he say "I DON'T CARE I WILL COME AGAIN TOMORROW AND IF I SAW YOU WITH HER I WILL KILL YOU!" and I say "I'm not scared from you." and he say "YOU ARE FUNNY!" and he go away, and I go to Snowfire but she was asleep so I go to the village, and I meet Cloudjumper and he say "hey Toothless, where you was?" and I say "was with Snowfire." and I say "did I missed something when I didn't was here?" and he say "no you didn't miss anything." and I say "alright, I will go to Hiccup." but at all didn't was with him from really long time, when I arrived to his house and he say "hey bud, where you was, you was missing me." and I smiled to him, and he say "wanna we fly together like before?" and I again smiled to him and we take off.

We didn't fly from really long time this was missing me a bit, he again was with his flight suit so I didn't worry about him, and he say "lets we make a free falling." and we go on the my maximum height and he jump from me, and we start to falling, it was cool.

After a few hours we returned and it was a night, it was cool to we fly again together but we can't do it everyday like a before but a lot of things has changed I become the alpha on this island and I found her, and I return to the cave, she still was asleep so I land near her and I too fell asleep.

 **Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter [10]**

[ **Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up he still was asleep, so I go to him and I wake him up, and he say "good morning, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, how are you?" and he say "I'm fine too." and I say "wanna we do something?" and he say "what do you want to we do?" and I say "you wanna to we do the your daily tasks?" and he say "alright, lets we go.", when we arrived to the harbor he say "we will start with the fishing." and I say "how we will catch it?" and he say "just catch it with your mouth." and we start to catch fish, when we catch enough fish we land and I say "what's next?" and he say "now we will listen the complaints, its the boring part." and I say "lets we listen them." and he say "alright, lets we go.".

After two hours we finally we done, and I say "what's next" and he say "nothing, the other is for Cloudjumper" and I say "so what we will do now?" and he say "wanna we sunbathing?" and I say "alright, but where?" and he say "on the beach." and we go to the beach, and we start to sunbathing.

After a hour he say "wanna we to return in cave?" and I say "alright, lets we go." and we start to walk, but before we enter someone land behind us and say "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER!" it was the dragon who ruined my old life, and Toothless say "I never will left her!" and the dragon say "ALRIGHT THEN I WILL KILL YOU." and he attacked us, Toothless go to fight with him, but I was scared to fight with him, but Toothless start to lose and I go to help on him, and the another dragon say "ENOUGH, ITS TIME TO YOU TWO TO DIE!" and he shoot Toothless and he fall in the forest, so I go to check is he is still alive but when I found him, he was laying on the ground and I say to him "stand up!" and I say "please you stand up!" but he didn't respond so I pushed him but he didn't move and I told myself 'he is dead, this dragon again ruined my life' and I go back to fight with the another dragon, and I say "YOU RUINED MY LIFE AGAIN, PREPARE TO DIE!" and the dragon started to laugh and say "IF YOU DONT REMEMBER ONLY YOUR SAVED YOUR LIFE!" and I shoot him, and he say "YOU ARE DEAD!" and he shoot me, and I fall on the ground and he sit on me, he was really heavy I was cant to breath, and I say "go away from me!" and he say "I NOWHERE WILL GO UNTIL YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!" and he prepared to shoot and I told my self 'I'm dead, and I nothing can to do' and the dragon say "ANY LAST WORDS?" I didn't have enough air to I answer so I just shook my head and he say "ALRIGHT, ITS YOUR TURN!" but a second before he kill me, Toothless pushed him from me and Toothless come to me and say "are you okay?" but I didn't have enough air to talk so I again shook my head and the another dragon say "YOU ARE STILL ALIVE?" and Toothless say "YES I'M, BUT NOW YOU ARE DEAD!" and he start to bite him for his neck and he killed him, the dragon who ruined my old life and almost to ruin my new life finally is dead, thanks to him, he saved my life two times and he risk his own life for me I don't think someone else will do it for me, he come and say "are you okay?" and I say "yes I'm, thank you for saving my life!" and he say "thanks but I already told you, I never will let someone to hurt you." and he say "so what you wanna we do?" and I say "I don't know, wanna we return in the cave?" and he say "alright, let's we go in the cave.".

When we enter in the cave, he go lake and jump in it, because he was injured and he was bleeding, when he leave the lake he come and say "so what you wanna we do?" and I say "I don't know, what you wanna we do?" and he rolled me and he jumped on me and I screamed "hey!" he didn't was heavy then I expected, and I say "let me go." and he say "why you didn't do anything when the another dragon do this?" and I say "because he was really heavy and I was cant to breath." and he say "why you didn't try to push out him?" and I say "because I was cant to move." and he say "alright, but next time I want to you try the best of you." and I say "alright, I will try." and he jumped out from me and he say "oh, and why you was waiting on the ground when he attacked us?" and I say "because I was think you will beat him alone." and he say "whatever, I want you next to me the time." and I say "alright, we will be together next time." and he smiled and he say "wanna we sunbathing on the rocks?" and I say "alright lest we go."

After a few hours I feel hungry and I say to him "are you hungry?" and he say "yes, a bit, are you are hungry?" and I say "yes I'm hungry." and he say "alright lets we get something what to eat.", when we go to the village the feeding station was empty and he say "probably we will need to catch the fish." and I say "alright, but why you want to eat only fish, I mean we can to eat and another animals like the yaks, sheeps, chickens and more?" he look at me and say "we eat only the fish because the humans use this animals for meat, eggs and milk and because this they allow us to eat only fish." and I say "oh, alright lets go to catch fish then.", when we arrived to the beach he say "you wait here I will catch fish for you." and I say "alright." and he go to catch the fish, so I started to watch him, when he come, he give me the fish and say "this is for you." and I eat the fish and I say "wanna we go back to the cave?" and he say "yes, lets we go.", and we return in the cave, when we enter he lay on the ground and say "I will sleep a bit, you can do whatever you want." and I say "but its early." and he say "I know but this was long day for me." and I say "alright." and he fall asleep I started to watch him, next a few minutes I become bored and I too fell asleep.

 **Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter [11]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up she didn't was in the cave so I go to search for her, when I found she was on the beach with the gray dragon from the cave, I felt used and fury, but I go and I hide in the forest and I started to spy them because I was interested for what they are talking.

she say "I'm really happy to see you again."  
the gray dragon say "I'm more happy to I know you are alive."  
she say "so how you are you now?"  
the gray dragon say "I'm fine, I wanted to ask you, did you want to it be like before?"  
she say "yes I want but I cant to come with you."  
the gray dragon say "but why you cant to come with me, I mean what holds you on this island?"  
she say "I cant to come just a lot of things changed."  
the gray dragon say "b-but did you don't love me now?"  
she say "I still love you, and now I love you stronger when I know than you alive."  
the gray dragon say "so then why you don't want to it be like before."  
she say "I really want to it be like before but I cant."

I become really angry and I go to them, when I go to them I try to hide my emotions, and she say "hello Toothless how are you?" and I say "I'm fine." and the gray dragon say "who is he?" and she say "oh, nobody." and I felt really angry and I say "NOBODY IS THIS THE WAY HOW YOU CALL ON THE DRAGON WHO LOVES YOU AND SAVED YOUR LIFE?" and she say "sorry I didn't want to say this." and the gray dragon say "alright, I have to go, bye Snowfire." and he fly away, and I say "why you did this to me?" and she say "I didn't want to say this, sorry me." and I ran from her, and she started to run behind me and I say "leave me alone." and she say "no, I didn't want to hurt you please stop to run." and I say "leave me alone!" and she say "please stop to run." and I stopped run and I say "what you want?" and she say "don't be angry to me, I'm sorry I didn't want to say this, don't hate me." and I say "I don't hate you, just you hurt me a lot when you say 'nobody'" and she say "sorry me I didn't want to hurt you, forgive me." and I say "I forgive you because I see you sorry about this but who was he?" and she say "thanks, he is my brother." and I say "no he is not, you alone say he is was killed." and she say "trust me he is my brother, I too was surprised when I understand this." and I say "but he is gray and you are black, I mean if he is your brother its supposed and you to be gray." and she say "he didn't was born at this way he become a gray." and I say "alright, about what you was talking with him?" and she say "he wanted to I be again with him like before but I cant leave you." and I say "alright, but did he didn't missing you?" and she say "yes, he was missing me." and I say "alright, what you wanna we do?" and she say "I'm hungry can you catch me some fish?" and I say "alright I will catch fish for you fish."

Until I was catching fish for her, I started to think about her 'today I almost to ruin everything between us, but the way how she called me "nobody" make me really angry but whatever I love her so much', when I catch enough fish for her I returned to her and I say "there is your fish." and she say "thank you but where is your fish?" and I say "I'm not hungry now." and she eat her fish and she say "I know I already say it but I will say it again, I love you so much, and I want to be forever with you!" and I hug her and I say "I too love you so much." and she say "thank you for everything what you did for me." and I smiled to her and I say "so what you want to we do now?" and she say "I don't know did you have any ideas?" and I say "you wanna to we sunbathing?" and she say "lets we go then.", and we go to the beach and we started to sunbathing.

After two hours it started to rain and I say "lets we go in the cave." but she didn't answer so I go to check her and I pusher her with my nose, but she didn't wake up, so I say "wake up!", but she didn't wake up so I say again "wake up, its raining." but she didn't wake up, so I try another way, I go closer to her ears and I screamed "WAKE UP!" and she scream "WHY YOU DID THIS!" and I say "because you was asleep." and she say "oh sorry, I fall asleep every time when I warm." and I say "lets we go in the cave, its raining." and she say "yes, lets we go in the cave.", when we enter in the cave I say "why when I ask you 'what you want to we do' you say 'I don't know'?" and she say "because I don't know what you want to do." and I say "so what you will do now?" and she say "what you will do." and I say "I will sleep because I'm tired from this sunbathing, and for this I ask you what you will do when I sleep." and she "I too will sleep." and I say "alright."

When I wake up she didn't was here, so I go to find her, I searched everywhere on the island but she didn't was here, but I didn't worry and I return in the cave, after two hours I start to worry for her, I was feeling like something terrible will happened with her.

 **Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter [12]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up I go to wake up Toothless but I realized I was in another cave, in my old home but how I came here, I go outside, when I leave from the cave I saw my brother and he too saw me and he say "hello, you are awake." and I say "how I come here?" and he say "I have brought you, because you was asleep." and I say "alright, but why you didn't wake up me?" and he say "whatever, why you didn't wanted to came with me?" and I say "I wanted to come but I just cant now." and he say "why you cant come, because him?" and I say "no, I just cant." and he say "if its not because him then why you cant come?" and I say "yes, its because him." and he say "but why, he is not for you, I bet he only uses you, and I bet he don't love you, and I bet he lied you for everything." and I say "no, he love me so much and he never lied me!" and he say "you trust on him too much, I saw how he was talking to you." and I say "I know but this was because I accidently say 'nobody' to him." and he say "this is not reason to he talk at this way if he love you!" and I say "its because he didn't know than you are my brother and he was thinking I'm with someone else, and yes he love me." and he say "whatever, you need to stop trust too much on everyone who you meet." and I say "I don't trust on everyone who I meet!" and he say "and how you meet him, and how you start to love him?" and I say.

"you remember the dragon who killed our parents?, he found me again and he attacked me, but he didn't killed me, I mean he leave me almost dead, everywhere near me was have a blood, and I was felling like I will die and after few hours he come."

and he break me, and he say "and from where you know they are not friends?"

and I say "leave me to tell you all and you will understand."

and he say "alright."

and I complete "when he come he pushed me with his nose and I jumped on his back and he say 'you need help you are injured!' but I didn't want go to with him, but he brought me to his island and he heal me but at the start I didn't want to be with him because he is good and I didn't want to he be killed because me so I ran away from him, but the found me and I say to him 'it don't will be good for you to be with him, I bet you will found someone with who you will be in safe.' and he promised me that he will protect me from everything what want to hurt me, and I slowly started to love him and before a day he saved my life he killed the dragon who killed our family."

And he say "whatever, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, you?" and he say "I'm good." and I say "so what you do everyday when I didn't was here?" and he say "nothing at all, before you come back I was in the cave and I was waiting to you come back but at one moment I forgot how you look." and I say "but why you didn't found someone who to you love?" and he say "I tried but everyone was rejecting me because my skin color and this scars and I returned in this cave." and I say "but did you don't have friends." and he say "whatever I care only for my little sister, when you come back and you tell me at what island you live I started to search for you and yesterday I finally found you." I didn't know what to say, and he say "so did you don't want to go back to your island?" and I say "yes I want but if you want you can come later." and he say "alright, bye sister." and I say "bye brother."

I'm flying from a two hours and I still didn't found the island, I land on one small island and I tried to remember where was the island, but there was have another human village, I didn't was scared from the humans so I go closer to this village but one of them saw me and he scream "ANOTHER DRAGON RAID!" and they catch me and they tied me to a wall, and I didn't can to move only my head, and one of them come and say "this mean there is and another Night Fury, we will train him to kill, and we will attack Berk." they want to attack the island on what I live, I need to told Toothless, and one of them say "from where you know its 'he' its can to be and 'she'?" and the another human say "I don't know why you don't go to check!" and the another human say "you are right sir I'm sorry." and the human say "whatever we don't have a lot of time so we will need to learn him to fight and to kill." and they send me to a place on what they was calling 'The Arena' I didn't want to fight with another dragons so I tried to escape, but the rope was from so much strong and I failed and one of them say "hey leader, with what you want to he fight?" and the leader say "I want to he fight with monstrous nightmare." and they dropped a monstrous nightmare in the arena and they all started to scream "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" but I didn't want to fight so I used him to light the ropes, when they burned I escaped from this arena, and they started to shot me with bows, and I ran from this island and they started to follow me with a ships, after a hour I finally found Berk, and I started to scream "TOOTHLESS, TOOTHLESS, TOOTHLESS!" but he didn't come so I land and I started to search for him, and I finally found him, and I go to him and I say "TOOTHLESS!" and he say "where you was I was worrying for you?" and I say "THIS I-ISLAND W-WILL BE A-ATTACKED!" and he say "calm down, what happened?" and I say "this island will be attacked from another humans." and he say "from where you know this?" and I say "I was on their island and one of them saw me and they tied me to a wall, and they too have dragons." and he say "this is not good, whatever where you was, I was worrying for you?" and I say "I was with my brother." and he say "good but why you didn't say you want to be with him?" and I say "I didn't go alone, I mean I wake up in his cave." and he say "good, but now we will need to defend the island, wait here I will tell on the others.", when he come back he say "alright, what was their ships, I mean big or small?" and I say "big." and he say "this is not good.".

When the ships come they started to shot us, and they ruined the village, and he say "run, they are too much strong." and I say "no I will stay with you." and he say "no, I don't want to they hurt you please run." and I say "why we cant to have a one normal day in what nothing to happen?" and he say "I too want but now you need to run from here!" and he say "now run, please you!" and I say "no I will stay with you." and he say "no please you, run from here I will found you later." and I say "I will go but promise me to come back." and he say "I promise you, now go." and I left him, he promised me to he come back, I hope he will found me.

 **Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter [13]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When the war finished, this was bloody war but we won, almost everyone dragon was injured but I alright, so I was need to check everyone, when I done I go to Hiccup, and he say "BUD, where you was this all time you was missing me so much?" I wanted to tell on him but, I cant because I'm not human and I cant to talk at the way how he talk, and he say "wait me here I have to check the a few things and I will come back.", when he come back, he say "alright, we have to do few things, to you help on us to we rebuild the houses and to we build new watchtowers?"

After a few weeks we are almost done with the watchtowers but everyone is heathy now and everyone is working to we can rebuild the village, I'm lonely without her, she is missing me so much but I now I cant to search for her because I now have work here, but I will search for her when I'm free again, but there are a lot of problems between the dragons, any of them don't want to work but its a normal we work hard from a few weeks but we don't need to stop, after a week we done with the new watchtowers and we focused on the houses, to now we have rebuild a two houses and we repair a four houses but there is still so much work what we need to done.

After a four weeks we rebuild and repair the houses, but we cut the biggest part from the forest, but I'm finally free, and I now can to search for Snowfire, so I first go to her brother.

When I arrived, he say "hello, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine you?" and he say "I'm too fine, how is my sister?" and I say "yes, about this, the island on what we are living was attacked." and he say "is she okay?" and I say "I'm sorry but I don't know I tell on her to run to don't be wounded and because this I come here." and he say "can I come with you to we search for her" and I say "yes, why you ask me, I mean of course you can to come everyone's help is welcome now." and he say "so where we will go to search for her?" and I say "I was think to we go now to my brother, and to we check at him." and he say "you have brother?" and I say "yes I have, we have to go now."

When we arrived to my old home, there didn't have nobody, and her brother say "why we come here there is nobody here?" and I say "he live here with his family, lets we wait here.", after a hour they come, and my brother say "hello, you are back, and who is he?" and I say "my island was attacked, have you seen Snowfire?" and he say "sorry I haven't seen her." and I say "can you come with us?" and he say "yes, I want to spend more time with you, but you didn't say who is he." and I say "oh, sorry, he is the brother of Snowfire." and he say "alright, but I have to told my family." and her brother say "we will be here." and my brother say "alright, I will come back after a few minutes." and her brother say "did you have idea where to we search for her?" and I say "no, I don't know we will search on every island what we saw..." and I say "why you ask, did you have any ideas?" and he smiled and he say "there was have one place on what we was playing everyday as a kids." and I say "great, we will start from there.", after a ten minutes my brother come and say "lets we found her, so from where we will start." and her brother say "there was have one place on what we was playing everyday as a kids." and my brother say "alright, lets we go on this place then." and we take off

When we arrived her brother say "I was think she will be here, sorry..." and my brother say "don't be shy." and her brother say "I-I'm not shy." and I say "whatever, so where we will search?" and my brother say "lets we go on your island, probably she has returned?" and I "hmm, lets we check."

When we arrived, we stared to search but we didn't found her, and my brother say "so where we will search now?" and I say "we didn't found her so we will need to search on everyone island what we saw..." and her brother say "is the best plan what you think?" and I say "did you have better?" and her brother say "no but this gonna cost so much time, and the chance to we found her is small" and I say "I know but we don't have another choice."

We are flying from a few hours now, and we checked a few island but they was empty, after a hour we saw a island but it was empty, and I say "we will stay here for the night." and her brother say "why you want to we stop, we have to search for her!" and my brother say "because its night and we have to break for a bit." and her brother say "but why I'm not tired?" and my brother say "we are not tired too, but we cant to see really far away when its night, did you don't know this?" and her brother say "no I didn't knew this." and I say "alright, lets we go to sleep, we will search for her tomorrow." and they came.

 **Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter [14]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I finally landed on one big island and I started to wait for Toothless, maybe I was need to go to my brother but whatever he promised me to found me so I will be here, I hope he will found me, I hope he didn't go to my brother, because he don't like him a lot, so I lay on the ground and I started to wait for him, and after a few minutes I started to feeling like someone is watching me and I say "is there have anybody?" but I didn't saw anybody, and I go in the forest but this feeling returned and I say "is there have anybody?" but nobody answer, I panicked and I shoot in the air and I say "is there have anybody?" and I saw something to move and I returned on the beach and this feeling gone, probably I'm imagining things and I lay on the beach and I fall asleep, when I wake up there was have a fish in front of me, I was a bit hungry so I eat it, but this was meaning I'm not imagining things, I'm not alone on this island, and I say "are you here?" but nobody answer and I say "show yourself!" but again nobody answer, and I make a plan how to catch him 'I will go in the forest and I will lay on the ground and I will close my eyes and I will start to wait for him or her' so I go in the forest and I lay on the ground and I close my eyes and I started to wait for him or her, when I hear a footsteps I waited to he or she come closer, when he or she come closer to me I open my eyes and I saw he was male and I jumped on his back and he say "ahh, let me go please!" and I jumped from him and I say "don't worry." and he say "why you are on my island?" and I say "no reason." and he say "did you will stay here?" and I say "yes, I will stay, why you ask?" and he smiled and he say "alright, I just wanted to know." and he gone again, he is strange, whatever I only want Toothless to come and to we be together again.

After a two hours I become bored to be on the beach and I go to found him, when I found him, he was with in his cave and he was drawing something in the stones, but he is terrible artist so I go to him but he didn't saw me so I screamed "BOOO!" and he get scared and he say "look what I did because you, now I will need to start again!" and I say "don't worry, I can draw it better." and he "alright, try!" and he give me the stone with what he was drawing, but he didn't stop to watch me until I was drawing, when I done he say "you draw better than me." and I smiled to him and I say "why you watch me too much?" and he say "I just was watching how you draw." and I say "alright" and I leave his cave and I started to search for my own cave, and I finally found one cave, it was small but it was enough for me and I lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

When I wake up there again was have a fish in front of me, I eat it and I go to the beach to wait for Toothless, after a few hours the another dragon come and say "why you are siting on this beach all day?" and I say "I just wait someone to come." and he say "alright I will go in my cave" and he returned in his cave, so I continued to wait for Toothless, I lay on the sand and I started to think 'where are you Toothless, you are missing me so much, I'm lonely without you', after two weeks, it started to becomes cold, and another dragon say "for who you are waiting to come, you are here from two weeks and he is still not here" and I say "I know but I just cant to don't wait for him." and he say "for who you are waiting?" and I say "its personal!" and he say "I don't care for who you wait, just tell me." and I say "when you don't care why you ask me this!" and he ran from me, why he just don't ignore me is it too much hard.

After few hours the dragon returned and he say "did you want to be in my cave tonight?" and I say "leave me alone!" and he say "don't be bad with me." I cannot stand when he's with me, and I go to my cave because I was tired to be all day on the beach.

 **Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter [15]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

we are searching for her from a two weeks but there are still not traces from her, my brother started to think we never will found her, her brother thinks its happened something with her, an I feels like I'm the I'm the only one who thinks we will found her.

Its afternoon and we found a big island and we land on it, and my brother say "are you sure she is not returned at the your island?" and I say "I don't know, its possible but we are far to we return again from the start, we never will found her if we only return we need to go only ahead." and her brother say "yes, you are right we don't need to stop search for my sister" and I say "lets we check this island." and when we checked the island my brother say "I found traces in the mud." and I say "lets we check" when we go to the traces we checked them and they was from her, and her brother say "that's are her traces!" and my brother say "really ?, this mean we are on the right way!" and I smiled and I say " this mean we don't need to stop for nothing." and we take off.

After a two hours we found another island it was a small so we land on it, and I say "alright, lets we search and this one." until I was searching I saw traces, and that was her traces and I screamed "guys I found a more traces from her!" and when they come, my brother say "probably she will be on the next island." and I say "I hope to she be on the next island." and her brother say "I too hope to she be on the next island." and we take off.

We are flying from a hour but there are still no islands, after a few minutes her brother say "I see a island." and I say "where I don't see any island?" and he say "follow me." and we followed him, and when I saw the island it was a big island and I say "alright, its possible to she be here." and my brother smiled and he say "alright, lets we land and check." when we land, I say "lets we check careful this island is not small." and we started to search, when we done with the searching I say "did someone found traces or something else from her" and they say at the same time "no I didn't found something." and I say "alright lets we stop for today, it becomes dark and cold."

After a two weeks it become so much cold and I say "its cold but we don't need to stop" and we take off, after a few hours we found a another island and we land on it, when we land, I say "its coming a winter and probably it will be the your last day to we search for her." and we started to search for traces but we didn't found any traces and we take off.

After a few hours we found a big island but it was full with dragons and my brother say "how we will found her there are so much dragons?" and I say "I have no Idea." and we land on the island, but when we land her brother say "lets we found the alpha on this island and to we ask him to tell on all dragons with this name to come." and I say "this is good idea, lets we try.", when we found the alpha, I whisper to them "I will talk with him." and her brother whispered "but why you will talk with him, I want to talk with him." and I whisper to him "I will talk with him because I'm the alpha on my island and I experience with this." and he whispered t me "you are right, sorry.", and I go to the alpha and I say "hello, I'm Toothless, can you tell on everyone dragon with the name 'Snowfire' to come here?" and he say "are you the dragon who beat the red queen" I was surprised when he say this, and I say "yes, that's me." and he say "so who are this dragon?" and I say "that's are my friends, can you now tell on all dragons with the name 'Snowfire' to come its important?" and he say "alright, I will do this special for you.", when he come he say "there are all dragons with this name." and I say "thank you for your support." and I say to my brother and her brother "check is she is here." and they say "alright", and they say "she is not here" and I say to the alpha "thank you for your help" and I go to my brother and her brother and I say "lets we go to another island." and we take off.

After a few hours it become really cold, and her brother say "we have to stop for the winter or we'll freeze!" and my brother say "you are right we need to stop until the winter pass." and I say "we will stop on the first island what we saw", after a hour we saw a big island and I say "alright we'll stay here until the winter pass" and we land, an I say "we need to found a big cave." and we started t search for cave, I found a big island, I go inside, it was enough big for us so I go outside and I screamed "I found enough big cave, come here." when they come I say "alright, we will stay here." and my brother say "I'm tired I will sleep a bit." and I say "I'm too tired, I too will sleep a bit." and her brother say "alright I will protect the cave." and I fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter [16]**

 **[Firestone POV] -its the new dragon-**

when I wake up I go to check is she still here, when I go to her cave she still was asleep so I wake up her, and I say "good morning, how are you?" and she say "whatever, did someone come to search for me?" and I say "no, but for who you are waiting too much?" and she say "you don't care for who I'm waiting, now leave me alone!" and she go to the beach, she is beautiful and I like her but if she don't feel the same to me, and for who she is waiting too much, whatever if he don't come to two day I will say on her what I think about her.

After a few hours I go to her and I say "are you hungry?" and she say "no, I'm not hungry." and I say "but you haven't ate from a two days." and she say "I'm not hungry, now leave me alone." and I say "why you are bad with me, I just take care for you!" and she say "sorry me, Come here and sit down." and she say "why you take care for me?" I cant to tell on her that I like her, because she probably will leave me, and I say "no reason, so for who you are waiting too much?" and she say "for the dragon who I love." and I say "but why you are not with him?" and she "our island was attacked and he told me to I ran, and he promised me to he found me." and I say "sorry me for the question but from where you are sure he is alive?" and she say "you heartless monster, leave me alone!" and I say "sorry." and she say "leave me alone!" and I ran from her and I go to my cave, and I quietly say "why you are bad with me, I like you ,I know you love someone else but just be good with me, but before her I didn't love or like another dragon so I don't know how to I tell this to her, but she love someone else and probably I will have a problems when he come but I don't care I will tell on her."

After a two hours she come in my cave and she say "outside is so much cold and in my cave is really cold, so I will sleep here." and I say "you are welcome in my cave." and she say "whatever, I come only because its cold." and I say "why you stop everyone my try to I be friendly with you?" but she didn't answer, I lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

When I wake up she didn't was in my cave so I go to check on the beach, she again was waiting for him, I go to her and I say "did you want a breakfast?" and she say "yes, I want." and I say "alright wait me here.", and I go to catch fish for her and me, it didn't was easy because the water is cold but I catch enough fish and I return to her, and I say "there is your breakfast." and she say "thank you for the fish." and I smiled to her, and she say "so what you will do?" and I say "I don't know, can I be with you?" and she say "no, you cant." and I say "alright, then I will be in my cave." and I go to my cave.

After a two hours I go to her and I say "how are you?" and she say "I'm good." and I say "you will become sick if you stay all day at this cold wind." and she say "just stop to take too much care for me!" and I say "alright, don't be angry to me." and I returned to my cave.

When it become night she come and she say "I will sleep here again because in my cave again is cold." and I say "aright, you are welcome." and she say "sorry me if I'm bad with you but he is missing me and I'm lonely." and I say "it's alright, why you are waiting him on the beach?" and she say "I don't know, I just wait for him." and I say "alright, so do you will sleep?" and she say "yes I will, why you ask?" and I say "no reason, I will sleep now." and she say "alright, I too will sleep." and I fall asleep.

When I wake up she still was asleep, this is the day in what I will tell on her what I feel and what I think about her, I will tell on her in afternoon, so I go and I catch fish for me and her, when I catch enough fish for me and her I returned in the cave, she still was asleep and I say "wake up." but she didn't wake up, so I try again and I say "wake up." and she say "why do you wake up me?" and I say "I catch fish for you." and I give on her the fish and she say "whatever, I go to wait for him." she didn't eat the fish and she go to the beach, when it become afternoon, I say quietly "alright its the moment" and I go to her and I say "I-I like you and I think you are pretty." and she looked at me, she was surprised and she say "but why you like me when you know I love someone else?" and I say "I know but I just wanted to tell you this, what you think about me?" and she say "I don't like you, and at all I hate you a bit, now leave me alone!" this hurt me so much and ran from her, but she started to ran behind me and she say "wait, I didn't want to say this." and I say "leave me alone!" and she say "no, I didn't want to say this." I enter in my cave and I lay on the ground and I started to cry, she come in my cave and she say "I didn't want to say this." and I say "you can't do nothing else than to hurt me, I take care for you because I like you, and I wanted only one thing from you, just to be a good with me but no you are bad with me, now please leave me alone!" and she say "I didn't know you like me and I didn't come here to I found someone else who to I love, I come here just to I wait for him." and I say "he is dead, you need to continue your life!" and she say "SHUT UP, HE IS ALIVE AND HE IS SEARCHING FOR ME!" an I say "sorry me but there passed a six week and he is not here, you need to accept the true he is dead!" and she say "he is alive and I know this!" and I say "he is dead or he just don't search for you." and she say " you are annoying I leave this island!" and I say "alright go away!".

 **Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter [17]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I'm flying from a hour but I still didn't found any islands and its too much cold, I need to return on the island but this dragon don't will leave me alone, but is he right is Toothless dead, six weeks passed and he is still not here, he is missing me and I'm lonely without him.

When I returned on the island, I go to him and he say "stop to play with me, this hurt me because I have feelings to you!" and I say "probably you are right, probably he is dead, and don't hate me but I just wanted to be with him." and he say "this is not reason to be bad with me!" and I say "I know but I just didn't want to you be near me." and he say "but why you don't want to I be near you?" and I say "because I wanted to be alone and I didn't know what you feel to me, and why you like me, you don't know my name and you don't know nothing about me?" and he say "I wanted to ask you this too but you hurt me so much, before you I didn't love or like another dragon so I didn't know how to ask you this." and I say "did you still like me?" and he say "yes I still like you." and he say "c-can you tell me your name?" and I say "what is your name?" and he say "my name is Firestone." and I say "my name is Snowfire." and he say "you have beautiful name." and I say "thank you, did you want to we go to the beach?" and he say "alright lets we go." when we go the beach, he say "what is your life story?" and I say "what is your life story?"

and he say "alright I will start first, my past is not really good, I grow with my mother and my sister, we didn't have a father but we was happy together, and I loved so much my sister and my mother, but my sister leave us, I tried to found for her, but I failed and I tried to return at home but I too failed so I come on this island for a few days, just to break a bit and again to search for my home, but I found the way to my home, when I returned my mother didn't was in home, so I started to wait for her, she return after a week, and she say "I'm happy to see you, did you found your sister?" and I say "no I didn't found her." and she say "she will miss us but she is enough big to she can take care for herself", she said this like she didn't love her, after a few years I grow and I was need to leave my home and to found somewhere to live, and someone who to love, and I come on this island because I didn't know another islands."

and I say "is this all?"  
and he say "yes, why?"  
and I say "and why you think this is not good past?"  
and he say "because my sister leave us and my mother make me to leave my home."  
and I say "your past is always better than my past."  
and he say "why, what is your past?"

And I started "I was flying with my brother, my parents was on the ground and they was talking about something, so we was racing with my brother he was bigger then me and he was faster and he was doing every thing better then me but I never give up, me and my was doing race who will go to the mountain and return to our parents first but when we go to the mountain I saw unfamiliar dragon but I ignored him but when we start to going low I become faster then my brother because I'm smaller and more aerodynamic so I go first to my parents but I saw my brother didn't was here so I go to check where did he go and when I go on the top of the mountain and I saw him to fight with the dragon who I saw so I return to my parents to say on them and I say to my parents "MOM, DAD MY BROTHER WAS ATTACKED FROM ONE DRAGON WE NEED TO SAVE HIM" so we go how much fast we can my parents go to help on him but he was heavily injured my parents attacked him and I go to check how is my brother but when I go to him it was too late I feel really sad and I start to cry when I hear my dad to say "Snowfire run away and don't look at back" but I didn't listen him I look back and I saw him, he was almost dead but he still was fighting, when he died I feel really lonely and I didn't think a lot and I attacked him, and he say "YOU ARE DEAD NOW" and I say "I DON'T CARE YOU KILLED MY FAMILY AND NOW I DON'T CARE DID I WILL SURVIVE OR I WILL DIE" he laugh and he lay on me I was can't to breath and he say "I WILL LET YOU FIVE SECONDS TO RUN AND NEXT THIS IF I CATCH YOU, I WILL KILL YOU" so I try to fly but I was breathing really heavy and it was hard to fly and when he count to five he start to shot me with fire ball I do my best to I run from them but one of them hit me and I fall and he again lay on me and he start to bite me it was really painful so I played as dead and he leave me, I was really injured but next time everything become normal but I didn't have family who to take care of me and to help me for the hard moments"

And he hug me and he say "I-I didn't expect this, sorry me." and I say "hey, why you hug me?" and he say "because, you have a terrible past, and I was think you want to I hug you." and I say "I didn't want to you hug me." and he say "sorry, wanna we go to the forest?" and I say "yes, lets we go."

When we go to the forest, he again hug me, and I say "why you hug me now?" and he say "because I like you and your skin is soft." and I say "thank you" and he say "I wanted to ask, did you like me?" and I say "I don't know." and he say "alright, did you hate me?" and I say "no, why to I hate you?" and he say "just wanted to know, wanna we go in the cave?" and I say "alright, lets we go."

When we go to the cave he say "I will sleep here, where you will sleep?" and I go to the another end of the cave and I say "I will sleep here" and he say "alright" and I fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter [18]**

 **[Firestone POV]**

When I wake up she still was asleep so I go to catch a fish for me and he, the water is really cold but this didn't was big problem for me, when I catch enough fish I go again in the cave, and I say "wake up." but she didn't wake up so I pushed her with my nose and she screamed "YOU ARE COLD, WHY YOU DID THIS?" and I say "sorry, you didn't wake up." and she say "whatever, where is my fish?" and I give her fish, and she eat it, and she say "where is your breakfast?" and I say "I eat it." and she say "I'm going to the beach, did you will come?" and I say "yes, I will come." for first time she want to we be together before something to happen, when we go to the beach she say "did you want to we wait for him?" and I say "but, yesterday you say 'you are right probably he is dead' and today you again want to wait for him?" and she say "I know but I want to I wait him for last time." and I say "alright we will wait for him.".

After a two hours, I say "wanna we sunbathing?" and she say "aright lets we sunbathing." and we lay on the sand, after a few hours there come another dragon he too was Night Fury, and he say "is there have someone with the name Snowfire?" is this the dragon for who she wait, whatever, and I say "yes." and I go to her and I say "he is here." but she was asleep, and I say "wake up, he is here." and she say "really?" and she go to him, but when she saw him she say "this is not him." and he say "whatever, I see she is not here." and he take off, and she say "why you think its the dragon for what I'm waiting?" and I say "because he was searching for someone with your name, and at all and how he look." and she say 'you are right, his name is Toothless and he have red left tail fin." and I say "alright, so what we will do now?" and she say "I don't know, wanna we wait for him?" I don't really want to we wait for him but I say "yes lets we wait for him." and she say "so what you want to we do tomorrow?" and I say "I don't know, what you think about me?" and she say "I don't know." and I say "just tell me." and she say "alright, I think you are friendly and good, what you think about me?" and I say "I think you are pretty and good." and she say "thank you." and I say "why you fall asleep when we was sunbathing?" and she say "every time when I warm, I fall asleep." and I say "alright, wanna we sunbathing again?" and she say "yes, lets we go." and we started to sunbathing again.

When it become night I say "Lets we go in the cave." but she didn't answer, I forget you fall asleep when you warm, I stay with her on the beach its really cold how its possible to she sleep now, somehow I fall asleep too.

I wake up in midnight, I was have the feeling like someone is watching me, I check is this she, but she was sleeping and this feeling still was here, is the dragon for what she is was waiting, and I panicked is he gonna hurt me, I careful go outside but there didn't have anybody, and I calm down, and I returned again in the cave but this feeling dint gone, I tried to ignore it, but it become stronger, so I go outside again and I say "is there have anybody?" and in front of me land a dragon with four wings, before I haven't seen dragon like him, and he say "hello, I'm Cloudjumper is there have a dragon with the name 'Snowfire', I have important message for her?" and I say "no, there is no dragon with this name." and he say "alright, thank you." and he prepared to take of, and I say "what is the message?" and he say "its personal for her." and he take off, and I return in the cave, I will tell on her, when she wake up and I fall asleep again.

When I wake up she didn't was in the cave, so I go on the beach but she didn't was here, I was surprised for first time she is not on the beach, and I go in the forest, and I found her, she was catching fish from the river, I go closer to her and I say "good morning." and she say "good morning and to you, the sea is so much cold so I catch fish from the river." and I say "did you know a dragon with the name 'Cloudjumper'?" she think a bit and she say "yes, I know one dragon with this name, why you ask." and I say "how he look?" and she say "why you ask me this?" and I say "just tell me how he look." and she say "he, have four wings and orange-blue skin, now tell me why you ask me this." and I say "he come here in midnight and he was say 'is there have a dragon with the name `Snowfire`?'." and she say "is there have something more?" and I say "yes, he was have a message for you, but I said on him, there is nobody with this name, I asked him what is the message but he didn't tell me what is the message." and she say "WHY YOU DIDN'T WAKE UP ME, IT WAS FOR ME!" and I say "sorry me, I didn't know he is searching for you." and she say "whatever, I know where he go." and I say "where?" and she say "on the island where I lived with Toothless." and I say "who is he?" and she say "the dragon for what I was waiting.", she was waiting for someone with this name, whatever the name don't mean nothing, and I say "did you will return on this island to he tell you the message?" and she say "if its important I will understand and alone." and I say "but why you don't want to go?" and she say "because the is land is far and its really cold, so I will stay here." and I say "alright, so what you want to we do?" and she say "I don't know, did you have any ideas?" and I say "hmm, what you was doing everyday with Toothless?" she look to the ground and she say "everyday was else, the same was only the island and him." and I say "this sounds cool, probably you was happy with him?" and she say "yes, I was happy with him but I wanted to we have just one normal day." and I say "with me you will have a lot of normal days." and she say "what do you mean?" and I say "nothing, wanna we go to the cave?" and she say "but I didn't catch enough fish for us." and I say "you eat it, I'm not hungry." and she say "alright, lets we go then."

When we go to the cave she eat her fish, and she say "did you want to we make a race?" and I say "alright, what race?" and she say "flight on three hundred meters." and I say "alright, but I'm slow you will beat me." and she smiled and she say "I just want to we make a race." and I say "whatever, lets we make it." and we take off.

When we go enough high she say "alright, lets we start.", when we start I was a faster than her, for first time to I be faster than someone, but she accelerate and she say "is this the best of you?" and I say "no, its not." and she smiled and she say "whatever, see ya on the finish." and she started to lighting in blue and she beat the sound barrier, when I go to her, she say "you are right, you are slow." and she laughed a bit to me and I say "don't laugh to me, I don't like when someone laugh to me." and I she say "sorry, wanna we return?" and I say "yes, I want to we return, but how you make this?" and she say "its not really hard but I cant to learn you." and I say "whatever, what is the feeling?" and she say "its cool." and I say "alright, lets we go in the cave now."

 **Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter [19]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When we go to the cave, he say "why you react like this when I tell you what I think to you?" and I say "because, I didn't come here to search for someone else who to I love, I come here to wait for him." and he say "whatever, so what you want to we do?" and I say "I don't know, you have any ideas?" and he say "I too don't have ideas." and I say "are you hungry?" and he say "do you like me?" I think a bit and I say "yes I like you a bit." and he say "this is enough for me." and I say "did you want to we fly?" and he say "alright, but to where we will fly?" and I say "I don't know, we just will fly." and he say "alright, lets we go." and we take off.

We are flying from a three hours, and he say "can we stop for a bit?" and I say "but why?" and he say "I'm tired." and I say "but how we are flying from a three hours." and he say "I know but I cant to fly on long distances." and I say "alright, lets we land somewhere.", after a few minutes we found a island, and we land on it, and he say "I'm hungry and tired, can you catch some fish?" and I say "alright, I will catch you some fish." and he say "thank you." and I go to search for a river because the sea its too much cold, I didn't found a river but this island was have so much lakes, so I catch fish from the lakes, until I was catching fish I hear him to scream "HELP!" but I ignored him, when I catch enough fish I started to walk to him, when I go to him, he was laying on the sand and he was injured and he was bleeding and I say "what happened?" and he say "w-where w-were y-you w-when I-I n-needed y-you?" and I say "I was catching fish for you, what happened?" and he say "t-two dragons a-attacked me." and I say "whatever, you need help." the only one who can help on him is dead or is far away from us, and I say "don't worry, you will be fine." and I give on him the fish, and he eat it, and I say "sorry me but I have to push you in the sea." and he say "B-BUT W-WHY, D-DID YOU W-WANT T-TO K-KILL M-ME?" and I say "no I don't want to kill you, when you go in the sea your blood will freeze and the bleeding will stop." and he say "b-but I-I t-too w-will f-freeze." and I say "you don't have time." and I pusher him in the sea, after a few minutes when the bleeding stopped I remove him from the water, but he was shacking, and I say "how are you now?" and he say "I-I'm f-freezing, w-warm m-me u-up p-please." and I say "I cant to warm you up, if I warm you up the bleeding will start again." and he say "a-alright, b-but d-did y-you k-know h-how to fix my w-wounds?" and I say "no, did you think you can to fly." and he say "yes, I think I can to fly." and I say "alright, follow me." and I take off but he say "w-wait me!" and I say "you stay on this island I will go for help." and he say "alright, but be fast please." and I say "alright.", I have idea who can help on him, but I need to return on Berk.

After a two days, when I arrived to Berk, I go to the doctor, and I say "you need to help on my friend!" and she say "where is he?" and I say "he is far, he is on two days flight from here." and she say "sorry but I cant to help you, he is so much far." I become angry and I steal few bandages and she say "I will tell on Toothless, what you did!" but I ignored her and I take off.

When I returned to Firestone, he was in the sea, and he say "where you was three days?" and I say "you don't care, now lay on the sand." and he lay on the sand, but when I touched him, he was really cold, and I say "I get few bandages." and he say "for what are this bandages?" and I say "they will help you, now don't move." and I posted the bandages on him, and he say "so what I need to do now?" and I say "nothing, now we need to warm you up." and he say "but the bleeding will start again, you alone say it." and I say "don't worry, they will hold the blood." he smiled and he say "thank you, you saved my life." I hug him and I shoot a fireball in front of us, and he say "thank you." and I say "how are you now?" and he say "I'm better now, can we return on my island now?" and I say "no, we need to wait." and he say "for what we need to wait." and I say "to this bandages can heal you." and he say "alright, how much time we need to wait?" and I say "two or three weeks." and he say "this is too much long, if they come back?" and I say "don't worry I will be here." and he say "thank you." and I smiled to him, and I say "lets we now found a cave." and he say "alright, can you help me to I stand up?" and I helped on him.

After a few minutes we found a cave, it don't was big but it was enough for us, and I say "wait here, I will go to catch some fish for me." and he say "can I come, I don't want to be alone on this island again." and I say "don't worry, I'm here" and he say "alright." and I go to catch fish for me because I'm hungry, when I go to the lake, when I catch enough fish I eat it but the water was hot so I go in the lake and I started to swim, I'm not the best swimmer, until I was swimming I hear him to scream "HELP!" I leave the lake and I go to him, there was have a two dragons, I hide in the bushes, and he scream again "HELP!" and one of them say "there is nobody who to help you!" and Firestone scream "help me!" and one of them say "there is nobody who to help you." and I leave from the bushes and I say "leave him alone!" and they started to laugh and one of them say to Firestone "look how much poor are you, your girlfriend protect you." and they started to laugh again, and I say to Firestone "come here." and he started to walk, but one of them catch him and say "hey, where you go?" and Firestone say "let me go, please." and they started to laugh, and he come until they was laughing, when they stopped to laugh, one of them say "give him here, we have work with him." and Firestone say "please don't let hem to hurt me." and I say "never." and they say "if you don't give him, we will kill you!" and Firestone started to walk to them, I stopped him and I say "where you go?" and he "I don't want to they hurt you, let me go." and I say "its alright, don't worry, come back." and one of them say "let him to come, we need him for something." and Firestone say "I just will se for what I need on them." and I say "they will kill you!" and I say to them "GO AWAY FROM HERE!" and one of them say "and what you will do to us?" and I say "I WILL KILL YOU!" and they started to shoot us, and one fireball hit him, and the bandages start to burn, and he start to scream "HELP, I BURN." I grab him and I post him on my back and I started to run to the lake, when we arrived to the lake, I throw him in the water, and when the bandages stop to burn I dive in the water and I remove the bandages and I removed him from the water, but he was passed out, the other others dragons come and they started to laugh, I become really fury and I throw Firestone in the water again, and I take off and when I go enough high I started to lighting and I shoot one fireball, they didn't start to run, when the fireball hit one of then the explosion kill and the other dragon, the shock wave make big hole in the ground and blow half from the water from lake, I get Firestone and I post him on the ground, and I say "wake up, everything is alright now." but he didn't wake up and I tried something else, I started to jump on his stomach, after a few minutes, he wake up and he say "can you stop to jump on my stomach?" I stopped to jump on his stomach and I hug him and I say "I'm happy to see you again, did you want to we return on your island?" and he say "don't hug me, everything hurts me." and I say "sorry, did you can to walk?" and he say "no I cant to move nothing, and what happened on this island?" and I say "long story, but now I need to make a camp here." and he say "thank you, you saved my life." and I say "don't talk, you need a time to you can be like before, now just break." and I go in the cave for sticks to I can make campfire, when I get enough sticks I returned to him, I drop them in the ground and I light them, and I say "now I will build a shelters.".

When I build the shelters I lay in my shelter and I say "how are you?" and he say "still everything hurts me.", but its normal now his wounds are burned and they have bubbles, and I say "don't worry you will be like before, now lets we sleep." and I fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter [20]**

 **[Firestone POV]**

When I wake up she didn't was in her shelter, I tried to stand up, but this all wounds hurt me so much, after a thirty minutes she come and she say "how are you today?" and I say "still everything hurts me." and she say "alright, I bring you some fish." and she give me the fish and I eat it, and she say "did you can to walk?" and I say "no, I cant." and she say "alright, you will can to walk after a few days." and I say "what happened yesterday, I cant remember almost nothing?" and she "what you remember from yesterday?" and I say "I remember only how we found a cave and two dragons was bullying on me and how." and she say "alright, they attacked us and one fireball hit you and the bandages start to burn, I post you on my back and I go to a lake, and I throw you in the water, when the bandages stop to burn I dived in the water and I remove them, and I pulled you from the lake, but you was passed out, and the dragons who attacked us started to laugh, I become really angry and I throw you again in the lake, and I killed them, and I again pulled you from the water again, and I build this shelters." and I say "thank you, but why you throw me again in the lake?" and she say "if I didn't throw you in the lake you will be dead now." and I say "thank you, so what you will do now?" and she say "I don't know." and she sit on the ground and she say "did you want something?" and I say "no for now." and she say "alright, I will go to the cave."

After a two hours I become bored to lay only in this shelter, and I was feeling alone by any reason, so I tried to stand up but it was really hard, because everything was hurt me, somehow I stand up but there still have one big problem, I cant walk, I tried to make a small step but it was so much painful, but I ignore the pain and I started to walk slowly, when I leave the shelter there was have a lake behind me, so I go and drink some water from it, and I started to walk slowly to the cave.

When I go to the cave, she didn't was here, so I started to search for her, and I slowly started to walk to the beach, when I arrived on the beach, she was lying on the sand, so I go closer to her and I pushed her with my nose but she didn't move, and I realized that she was asleep, I didn't want to wake up her so I returned again in the cave, after a twenty minutes I enter in the cave, and I lay on the ground because I was tired from this all walking and this pain, and I fall asleep.

Until I was sleeping I hear someone to say "wake up!" so I open my eyes and this was she, when I open my eyes she say "how you come here?" and I say "I was walking to here." and she say "why you didn't tell me to I come?" and I say "because you was asleep." and she say "whatever, did you want something?" and I say "no." and she say "alright, I will be here if you need something." and I say "alright." and she take off. After a hour I felt hungry and I screamed "Snowfire." I waited a bit but she didn't come so I stand up again and I started to walk slowly, I go to catch some fish for me, when I go to the lake, I saw her, she saw swimming in the lake, so I hide on the bushes, and I started to watch her, after a few minutes I started to walk back to the cave but I step on a stick, and she screamed "who is here?" and I panicked and I tried to run but it was so much painful and I stopped and I wrapped myself with my wings to I protect my wounds if she land on me, when she come, she say "did you spy me?" and I say "no, I don't spy you." and she say "then why you didn't come to me?" and I say "I don't know." and she say "whatever, did you want to swim?" and I say "yes, but I'm now injured." and she say "its not problem you don't will sank." and I say "alright, but I never before swum." and she say "don't worry its not hard.", and we go to the lake, and she say "you are injured so you just will lay on the water." and I say "but I will sink." and she say "don't worry I will help you.", and we enter in the water, and she say "now try to lay on it." and I tried to lay but I sank, she catch me and she lift me again, and she say "try again." and I tried again, and I finally did it." and she say "you see you didn't sank." and she go under the water, after a bit my wing started to hurts me so I move it a bit, but when I moved it I started to sink, I tried to scream 'help me!' but my mouth filled with a water, when my wounds touched the water they started to hurt me, and I tried to scream for help but it was too much later I was under the water, until I was sinking, she hit in me, and she pulled me out from the water, and she say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, thank you." and she say "did you want to swim again?" and I say "no, I almost to drown myself." and she say "did you want to try again later?" and I say "probably." and she say "did you want to I help you to return in the cave?" and I say "I can and alone, you stay to swim if you want." and she look to the lake and again to me, and she say "I will come with you." and she lift me on her back.

When we go to the cave, pulled me from her back and she say "why you was spying me?" and I say "I didn't spy you, I just was hungry." and she say "are you still hungry?" and I say "yes, I'm still hungry." and she say "alright, I will catch you some fish.", until I was waiting for her, I fall asleep because I was tired from this all what happened today.

 **Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter [21]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I returned in the cave he was asleep, I post the fish in front of him and I wake up him, and he say "why you wake up me?" and I drop the fish in front of him, and he eat it and he fall asleep again, I lay on the ground and I fell asleep.

When I wake up, he still was asleep so I came out cave but when I came out I saw there was raining a snow, I go to check the lake, when I go to the lake but it was frozen, 'how is this possible only for one night' and I return again in the cave, when I entered in the cave he still was asleep so I say "wake up, outside is raining snow." and he say "really?" and I say "yes." and he slowly stand up and he say "lets we go." and I say "where?" and he say "to we catch some fish." and I say "but the lake is frozen." and he say "we will catch it from the sea." and I say "you go alone, I don't want to catch fish from the sea." and he say "but why the fish is same?" and I say "I know, just the water is really cold my teeth will frozen." and he say "but I cant catch it alone, I'm injured." and I say "I know, I just want to stay here." he look to the ground and he say "alright, I will catch the fish alone." and he slowly started to walk to the sea.

After a hour he return and he say "I catch only two fishes." and I say "only two?" and he say "yes." and he give me the fishes and he say "can you hug me?" and I say "why?" and he say "because I'm freezing." and I hugged him, and I say "how are you today?" and he say "a bit better." and I say "great, did you can to fly?" and he say "no I cant to fly." and I say "alright," and I eat one fish, and I give the another on him and he eat it, and he say "you changed my life." and I say "what do you mean?" and he say "before you everyday was same, now everyday is different." and I say "but you almost didn't die because me." and he say "I know but if you didn't come on my island this never will happen." and he kissed me, and I say "hey!" and he say "what?" and I say "why you kissed me?" and he say "because I like you and I feel safe with you." I didn't know what to say or do, so I too kissed him, and he say "I-I l-love y-you, because you saved my life." I didn't expect this, and he say "do you love me?" I didn't know what to say, and I say "I just like you." and he say "how much you like me?" and I say "so much." and he say "alright." and I say "do you want to I catch fish?" and he say "yes I will come with you." and I say "alright, lets we go.".

When we arrived to the sea, and I say "wait here." and I dive in the sea, it was really cold, when I catch enough fish I return again on the beach, and I give the half on him, and we eat the fish, and I say "how are you?" and he say "I'm fine." and I say "did you can to fly?" and he say "I don't know." and I say "try take off." and he open his wings and he started to brandishes his wings, and he lifted in the air, and I say "did you can to make one roll on the island?" and he say "I will try." when he returned I say "alright, did you want to we return on your island?" and he say "yes I want." and we take off.

Until we was flying he say "what do you like?" and I say "I like to fly and to swim." and he say "alright." and I say "what you like?" and he say "I like to be with you." and he smiled, and he say "help, I cant move my wings." and I say "why?" and he say "because my wings numb." and I catch him, and I say "did you want to we return on the new island or to we complete the flight?" and he say "lets we finish it." and I say "alright.".

When we arrived the island was white, I never before seen too much snow on one place and I land on the island, and I say "alright we are here." and we enter in the cave, and he say "where you will sleep this time?" and I say "I will sleep in the another end of the cave." and he say "alright" and I go to the another end of the cave and I say "wake up me if you want something, I will sleep a bit." and he say "but why its early." and I say "I know, I'm just tired, I will sleep a bit." and I fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter [22]**

 **[Firestone POV]**

When she fall asleep, I quietly say "I will do my best to you too can love me." and I fall asleep too.

When I wake up she still was asleep so I go to the sea, when I go to the sea, I dive in the water to catch fish for me and her, after a two hours I catch enough fish and I go back to the beach, when leave from the sea and I go in the beach she land on my back and she say "where you was, I'm searching for you from a hour!" and I say "I was catching a fish for me and you." and she say "alright, but you didn't wake up me." and I say "I wanted to I catch the fish." and she say "alright, lets we eat it then." and she smiled to me, and we eat the fish, ad she say "how are you today." and I say "better." and she say "your wounds are almost fixed." and I say "good, do you want to we fly?" and she say "yes but you are injured." and I say "its not a problem." and she say "alright, then lets we go." I wanted to show her on my mother, but she live so much far, and I say "do you want to we make a long flight." and she say "yes, but how much long." and I say "around two days." and she say "this is too much long for you." and I say "I know, I just want to we do it." and she say "alright, but tell me when you are tired." and I say "alright, I will tell you." and we take off.

After a four hours I become tired and my wounds started to hurt me, but I ignored it, after a few minutes I the pain become too much strong and I say "we need to land." and she say "alright, but there don't have any island.", after a few minutes I saw one small island and we land on it, and I say "we will break for a bit and we again will take off again." and she say "alright." and I to drink some water from the sea, and I lay on the ground, after a few minutes I say "lets we take off again." and she say "alright." and we take off again.

After a two hours, I say "are you tired?" and she say "no, I'm not, are you tired?" and I say "I', too not tired." and she smiled and she say "go on my back." and I say "but why?" and she say " just do it." and I go on her back, and she say "you are a bit heavy, whatever, now close your wings and catch me how much strong you can." ad I catch her and I close my wings and she smiled and she say "prepare to catch me how much strong you can." and I say "alright." and she say "do it now." and I catch her how much strong I can, and she started to lighting, and she accelerate, and we beat the sound barrier and the wind become so strong, and she say "do you remember when you ask me what is the feeling?" and I say "yes I remember, its great." and she accelerate more the wind become stronger, and she slow down and she stopped to lighting, and she say "we need to found a island to I need to break for a bit." and we land on the first island what we saw.

When we land she lay on the sand and she say "never before did this with someone on my back." and I say "how are you." and she say "I'm fine, I'm just so much tired." and I say "alright." and I lay next to her, 'I'm surprised we crossed the biggest part from the road just for a few minutes, when I fly alone I do it for a two days but with her we can and to arrive today.', after a few minutes I say "do you want to we go?" but she didn't answer, and I realized she was asleep, so I take off and I tried to do it too, I copied her when she was flying but I failed, so I tried again but I failed, so I tried again but I failed, and I returned on the island, and I lay on the ground.

After a hour she wake up and she say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, do you want to we complete our flight?" and she say "alright, lets we go." and we take off, after a few minutes she smiled to me and she say "do you want to we do this again?" and I say "yes." and she say "alright, go again on my back." and I go on her back and she started to lighting, after a few minutes I saw the island on my mother, and I say "lets we land on this island." and she say "alright." and we land on it, when we land I say "lets we go in the cave." and she say "alright." and we enter in the cave, but it was empty and I say "lets we stop here for today here." and she say "alright, I will sleep a bit because I'm so much tired." and I say "alright." and I lay on the ground and I started to wait for my mother to come.

After a three hours I hear a footsteps and I stand up and I prepared to see my mother, I haven't seen her from so much long time, when she enter in the cave, I say "hello, mom." and she say "hello, why you are back?" and I say "I just wanted too see you, did my sister returned?" and she say "no, but she was here before few days, and why you are injured?" and I say "long story, I wanted to show you my mate." and she say "where is she?" and I show on her, where is she, and my mother say "she is beautiful." and I say "I know." and Snowfire wake up , and Snowfire say "who is she?" and my mother say "I'm his mother, what is your name?" and Snowfire say "my name is Snowfire" and my mother say "do you love him?" and Snowfire say "yes." and my mother say "great." and Snowfire say "can we go outside for a bit." and we go outside, and Snowfire say "why your mother is here?" and I say "I just wanted to I show you on her." and she say "why you didn't warn me?" and I say "because I was thinking you don't will want to come." and she say "just tell me next time, now lets we go inside," and I say "wait, why when she ask did you love me you say yes?" and she say "because, I didn't want to I say no in front of your mother." and I say "alright, lets we go inside again." and we returned inside again.

When we enter in the cave and my mother say to Snowfire "alright, can you come." and they go outside, when they returned my mother say "why you didn't say, she saved you?" and I say "I just didn't want." and my mother say "alright, I will go sleep." and she lay on the ground and she fall asleep, and Snowfire say "so what we will do?" and I say "lets we go on the beach." and she say "alright, lets we go.".

When we go to the beach she say "do you want to we go back on your island?" and I say "tomorrow, its too much later." and she say "alright, but why you say it will be two days flight?" and I say "because I didn't think we will use this." and she smiled to me, and my sister land on my back and I fall, and Snowfire pushed her from my back, and Snowfire say "why you land on him?" and my sister say "and what, you cant do nothing to me, you are too much fat to you can catch me." and she take off, and Snowfire too take off and my sister say "hahaha, you cant catch me, I'm faster than you." and Snowfire say "enough, better run for your life!" and Snowfire started to lighting, and I quietly say "this is not good." and Snowfire catch her but they crashed in the sea, 'my sister is still the same...', and Snowfire pulled my sister out from the water, and I say "did you do something to her?" and she say "no at all, why you care about her?" and I say "don't be angry to her she is my sister, she is still the same." and she say "alright, so what we will do with her?" and I say "lets we leave her in the cave, and we will return here.".

When we returned she say "do you think I'm fat?" and I say "no, you are not fat." and she say " be honest with me." and I say "you are not fat, you are great." and she say "thank you." and I smiled to her, I was going to say 'I like your orange eyes.' but my sister come and broke the moment, and my sister say "hello, brother" and I say "hello sister." and my sister go to Snowfire and my sister say "you have beautiful orange eyes and you look pretty." and Snowfire say "thank you." and my sister say "you are pretty but you are fat and you little smell." and Snowfire started to cry, and I hug her, and I say to my sister "grow up and stop to be bad with the others, this is not funny now." and she say "if she didn't save you, you now will be dead, if I'm on her place I will left you." and she returned in the cave, but this what she said is right, the male need to protect the female, not the female to protect the male, but I nothing can to do, I'm weak and I cant to fight, and Snowfire say "why your sister is bad with me?" and I say "I don't know." and she say "do you think I smell." and I say "no you don't smell." and she say "thank you." and I say "why you are with me, because you have feelings to me or you just want to protect me?" and she say "because I have feelings to you." and I say "thank you, but she is right for one thing, if you didn't save me probably now I will be dead." and she say "don't worry I will be with you." and I say "the male need to protect the female, no the female to protect the male, this is how it need to be but I'm weak and I cant to fight so I cant to protect you." and she stopped to cry and she say "I know." and I say "I love you." and I kissed her and I say "lets we go in the cave." and she say "alright." and I say "if my sister do this again just ignore her."

When we enter in the cave, my sister say "hey Snowstone, or what ever was your name, you smell so much." and I say to Snowfire "lets we found somewhere to we sleep." and Snowfire say "lets we sleep here." and we lay on this place, and Snowfire say "I love you too." I smiled to her and I hug her.

 **Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter [23]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I didn't can to sleep, so I waited everyone to fall asleep, and I sand up and I slowly leave from the cave, when I leave from the cave I take off, I wanted to see what is the maximum speed what I can reach with the lighting trick, so I started to lighting and I accelerated, when I beat the sound barrier I didn't stop to accelerate, until I was accelerating something exploded, the sound from the explosion was really strong, so I stopped and I checked what exploded but nothing was burning or destroyed, and I check myself did I'm injured, but I didn't was injured so I started to fly back to Firestone but this flight tired me so much and I land on the island under me and I fall asleep.

 **AUTHOR NOTE: this "explosion" is when a plane reach 1 500 km/h the sound is like someone shoot with 85mm D-48 A.T. so lets we complete with the story...**

When I wake up, it was a afternoon so I stand up and I started to fly how much fast I can, after a two hours I arrived on his mother island and I enter in the cave, but it was empty, so I lay on the ground and I started to wait for them, after a hour they returned, his sister didn't was really happy to see me, and Firestone say "where you was, I was thinking you leave me." and I say "I was trying to do something." and he say "what?" and I say "I will tell you later, did you head a explosion tonight?" and he say "yes I hear it, why?" and I say "whatever, how are you today?" and he say "better." and I say "do you want to we go?" and he say "alright." and he say "bye mom and sister we will come again." but I personally don't want to come again here because his sister, and he say "lets we go." and we take off.

After a few minutes he say "did we will use it?" and I say "no, I'm tired." and he say "alright." and I say "about this, the explosion was by me, I was trying to reach my maximum speed with the lighting but something in me exploded and I stopped." and he smiled, and he say "yesterday when you say 'I love you' do you really feels this to me?" I didn't expect this, if I say no he probably will become angry to me so I say "yes." but I don't feels this to him, and he smiled to me and he say "can we use the lighting trick, I like it." and I say "alright." and he landed on my back and he catch for me, and I started to lighting and I accelerate enough to we just break the sound barrier, and he say "I love this feeling.".

After a three hours we arrived on his island and he say "what do you want to we do?" and I say "wait here." and I go to the forest and I get some flowers and I put them on my head and I returned to him, and I say "how I look?" and I smiled to him, and he say "you look beautiful." and I say "thank you." and he too smiled to me, and I say "I'm hungry, I haven't eaten today." and he say "why you didn't tell me?" and I say "I don't know." and he say "whatever, lets we catch fish." and we started to walk to the sea, until we was walking he say "why when my sister called you fat, you asked me did you are fat?" and I say "because I know I'm not fat but when someone tell me 'you are fat' this hurt me." and he say "alright." and I say "do you think I'm fat, tell me honestly." and he say "no, you are not fat." and I say "be honestly, I know everybody will say 'no' so please tell me honestly." and he say "trust me, you are not fat, just my sister is nasty with everyone." and I smiled to him, and I say "you said you love me, so what you like in me?" and I hide behind a rock and he say "why you hide behind this rock?" and I say "because I want to you tell me what you like in me without you see me." and he say "alright, I like your orange eyes, I like your skin its so soft, I like everything what you do for me, I like your voice, I like your smile, I like how you look, you are so much pretty." this make me to I feel like finally I'm special for someone, and I say "thank you.", after a few minutes we arrived to the beach and I say "you stay here I will catch it." and I dive in the sea, it was colder than yesterday.

When I catch enough fish I leave the sea, and I give the half to him, and he say "I cant eat this all fish." and I "just eat how much you can." and we started to eat the fish, I eat my fish but I still was hungry, he eat a small part from this fish, and he say "I cant eat more, you eat it." and I say "alright I will eat it." and I eat his fish, and he say "do you want to we go in the cave?" and I say "yes." and we started to walk back to the cave, when we enter in the cave and I lay on the ground, but when my stomach touched the cold stones I felt like someone stabbed me with sword an he spin it inside of me, and he saw me and he say "are you okay?" and I say "no, I'm not." and he say "what happened?" and I say "I don't know." and he say "how are you feeling?" and I say "like someone stabbed me with sword an he spin it inside of me." he smiled and he stood in front of me and I started to watch him in the eyes, and I say "can you bring me some water?" and he say "yes." and he leave the cave, until I was waiting for him, I felt like someone kicked me in the stomach and I puked and I lay on the ground.

When he returned he say "how are you now?" and he give me the water, and I drink it, he smiled and he say "I cant believe how this start and what its now." and I say "what do you mean?" and he say "when we meet you was waiting only for him and you didn't want to see me and now we love each other." and I smiled to him and he say "do you want to we sleep together tonight?" and I say "alright, I will go to sleep now." and he say "alright." and he hug me and he lay on the snow too, and I say "I need to tell you something." and he say "what is it?" and I say "early today when you ask me did I really love you..." and he say "yes I remember, you said yes." and I say "I lied to you when you asked me I just didn't know what to say and I said yes, but now I really love you." and he smiled and he say "thank you, for being honest." and I fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter [24]**

 **[Firestone POV]**

Until I was sleeping I felt how she stand up and she started to run in circles, and she started to scream "wait, don't leave me come back!" and I say "calm down, I don't leave you." but she didn't stop to scream, so I stand up and I go closer to her and I realized she still was asleep, and she hit her head in the wall and she fall, and I go to check is she okay, when I checked she was okay so I fall asleep again.

When I wake up she didn't was in the cave, so I started to search her, I finally found her, she was on the beach, and I go closer to her and I say "good morning, how are you?" and she say "I'm fine, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine." and she say "your wounds are almost gone, how you are feeling?" and I say "I feel great." and she smiled and she say "alright." and I say "do you want to I catch some fish?" and she say "alright." and I jump in the sea the water was really cold, when I catch enough I returned on the beach and I give the half fish to her, and we eat the fish, and she say "what do you want to we do?" and I say "I don't know." and she say "alright, lets we stay here." and I say "alright." and I say "do you want to we sunbathing." and she say "alright." and we way on the sand.

After a few hours, three dragons land behind me and they come closer to us and I played as asleep, and they come closer, and the dragon in the middle say "alright, we finally found her." and the others say "yes." and the dragon in the middle say "hey Snowfire, I'm back." I stand up and I say "who are you?" and he say "you don't care." and I look at his tail, he was have a red, fabric tail fin, and he say "lets we get her back to my island." and the gray dragon say "no, its too much far, we cant for a day." and he think a bit and he say "you are right, lets we move her to our island." and the other two say "alright." and I say "NO!" and the gray dragon say "why?" and I say "you cant just to come and get her, its kidnaping!" and the dragon in the middle say "we don't kidnap her." and Snowfire wake up and she say "what is going on?" and the dragon in the middle say "nothing." and she say "TOOTHLESS, I THOUGHT YOU ARE DEAD!" and she hug him she was so much happy to see him, I felt like someone get my heart and he smashed it, and I say "but." and Toothless say "Snowfire, lets we go." and Snowfire say "can we stay here for tonight?" and Toothless say "alright, we will stay, tomorrow we will return." and I say "S-Snowfire c-an you come for a bit?" and Snowfire say "yes." and I say "follow me." and we go to the another end of the island and I say "who is he and do you lied me for your feelings?" and she say "he is the dragon for who I was waiting when I come on your island and I didn't lied you about my feelings." and I say "alright, lets we go back." and we started to walk back to them.

When we returned to them, she started to talk on him, and I felt bad and I returned in my cave, when I enter in my cave I lay on the ground and I started to cry 'she love him more than me, I need to fight for my love but I'm weak and I'm still injured and if I attack him the other two too will attack me, I need to do something but what I cant to fight with them, they will kill me, my mother told me to I fight for my love or I will lose her for ever, but I cant to fight with them, its one again three, I will try something else' I go to them and I say "hey, Toothless can you come for a bit?" and he say "yes.", we go a bit far from the others and I say "do you love her?" and he say "yes I love her, why you ask?" and I say "I too love her, can you leave her on me?" and he started to laugh, and he say "no." and something in me started to scream 'ATTACK,ATTACK,ATTACK.' I tried to ignore it but I failed and I attacked him, I shoot him but I missed and he shoot me with a fireball but it hit one of my wounds and it started to bleeding, and I started to lick my blood, and he returned to the others, when the bleeding stopped my head started to hurts me so much and I put my front legs on my head and I close my eyes, when I open my eyes I was lighting in blue, and I felt like I can beat everyone but I'm not from this type dragons and I return in my cave, when I enter in my cave I still was lighting I didn't know how to stop it, I go in the end of the cave and I stand on one meter from the wall and I shoot but when the fireball hit the wall, the blast and the shock wave blown me from my cave and I fall over Toothless, and he say "WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING?" but I was too much injured, my skin was burned and my wounds become in times bigger and they all was bleeding, and Toothless say "GO AWAY." I tried to stand up, but I didn't can to move, and Snowfire come and she say "what happened?" I tried to I tell on her what happened but I didn't can to speak, and Toothless say "nothing." and Snowfire say "I asked him." and Toothless say "why do you care about him." and Snowfire say "he is heavily injured we need to help on him." and Toothless say "alright, tell on the others to come here too." and she go to tell on them, and he whispered me "I do this only because her, and I hope you can take care for yourself because next tomorrow there don't will have a nobody who to take care for yourself." and he put his left leg on one of my wounds, this was painful I tried to scream for help but this was hopeless I didn't can to talk.

After a bit Snowfire come with the others and she say "we need to stop the bleeding." and the gray dragon say "and how we will do it, we don't have nothing with what we can to stop it.", everything started slowly to sink in darkness, and Snowfire say "we need to do something we cant to left him to die." and Toothless say "we cant do nothing, lets we go to sleep, we will check him tomorrow." and she say "no, I will stay here." and Toothless say "you really want to watch how he dying?" and she say "yes I will stay." and the others go, and she say "how are you?" I tried to shook my head but I didn't can to move anything from my body, only my eyes, and she say "are you angry to me?" and I blink two times, and she say "I hope this mean no." and she say "how you feel, one blink means bad, two blinks means terrible, three blinks means horrible." and I blink three times, and she say "do you want to I try to stop your bleeding or you want just to die, one blink means you want to I try, two blinks means you want to die." and I accidently blinked two times, and she look to the ground and she say "alright, but you will missing me." and she go to the others, and my head started to hurts me so strong, and I squeezed my eyes, I told myself 'alright Firestone, this was it you are dying slowly, you are far from everyone who love you, the love of your life leave you to die...I cant imagine more terrible way to die.', after a few minutes the gray dragon come and he say "I cant leave you to die like this, I experienced almost the same thing when I was child and I know what you feels now." and he pulled my body in the sea, without my head to I can breath, and he say "I will help you with what I can before we go.", he was the only one good thing what happened to me today, after a few minutes the bleeding stopped and my eyesight slowly started to returns, and he pulled me to the sand and he say "I will come again." and my head stopped to hurt me, so I tried to stand up but I failed, so I tried again but I again failed, this was so much painful, I tried again but I again failed, but I didn't stop to try, and I finally stand up, and I started slowly to walk to the others.

After a hour when I arrived to them, the gray dragon say "are you crazy what you do here." and I tried to speak but I failed so I tried again, and Toothless say "lets we leave him here." and the another black dragon say "wait he is trying to say something." I tried again to speak, but I failed, and I tried again and I say "n-o I'-m n-o-t c-r-a-z-y I'-m j-u-s-t e-n-o-u-g-h s-t-r-o-n-g t-o I c-a-n d-o t-h-I-s." and Toothless say "you think you are strong just look how you look." and I say "t-h-e-r-e a-r-e a l-o-t w-a-y-s t-o b-e s-t-r-o-n-g I j-u-s-t c-a-n t-o r-e-s-I-s-t-a-n-c-e o-n t-h-e p-a-I-n." and he say "lets we then see on how much pain you can to resistance." and the another black dragon say "brother don't mess with him, he is injured don't do bullshits." and I say "t-h-a-n-k y-o-u." and I say "S-n-o-w-f-I-r-e c-h-o-s-e m-e o-r h-I-m."

 **Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter [25]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I didn't know what to say, and Toothless say "just leave us alone, this will be better for you." and I say "I don't want to chose." and Toothless say "just do it." and I say "I need to think." and I go in his cave but it was ruined and I enter in it, and I lay on the ground and I started to think 'if I choose Toothless, Firestone will die alone on this island, if I choose Firestone, Toothless probably will kill him or hurt him, what and to I choose always Firestone dies, but I cant leave Toothless he did so much things for me and I'm thankful to him for this, I just don't know what to I choose, Toothless he is serious and strong but Firestone is like a small child he always do a bullshits, he just killing himself when he is trying to look stronger in front of me, they are strong at their own way, but this don't mean nothing, I love them I cant to choose one of them because always I will hurt the another one.'

And I returned to them, and Toothless say "did you choose?" and I say "no, I didn't." and I say "brother can you come." and he say "yes." and we go to Firestone's cave, when we enter I lay on the ground and I say "can you help me to I choose?" and he say "how you want to I help you?" and I say "just help me somehow I cant to choose alone." and he say "just choose this one who you love more." and I say "I know but this is the reason because I cant to choose, I love them the same way." and he say "alright... then chose this one who did more for you." and I say "alright, you go back to the others I will come back when I choose." and he say "alright.".

When he leave I started to think again 'he don't see it from my point of view, he thinks its easy but its not easy, I cant to choose because, so much things depends from this what I will say, I don't choose only my love and life, I choose too and the life on the another, this killing me', I sit on the ground, after a few minutes Firestone come and I say "what do you want now?" and he look to the ground and he say "I k-n-o-w y-u-o h-a-t-e m-e, a-n-d t-h-I-s I-s m-y c-a-v-e." and I say "I don't hate you." and he say "j-u-s-t g-o a-n-d c-h-o-o-s-e h-I-m." and I say "why do you don't love me anymore, if you don't just say." and he say "y-e-s, I l-o-v-e y-u-o." and I say "alright." and he enter in the cave and he lay on the stones but he screamed from pain, I wanted to help on him but now I need to stay neutral, and I go to my cave on this island, and I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I go and I wake up Firestone, and I say "come to the beach." and he started to walk behind me, when we arrived to the beach, I wake up and Toothless and I say "alright, now I will choose." and I look to Toothless and he smiled to me, and I look to Firestone, he was watching me, and I say "alright I choose Firestone." and Toothless say "what!, you cant do this, you cant just leave me, do you forget, you promised me to you wait me! do you forget what I did for you?" and I say "I remember what I promised you, and I remember what you did for me." and Toothless say "you cant leave me like this!, what he did too much for you?" and I say "I-I don't know." and Toothless "then why you choose him, just come back to me we will be happy like before." and I say "sorry I just don't feel it like before... I hope you will understand me." and Toothless say "no I don't understand you, you cant just forget everything, I learn you how to be a faster and stronger, I save your life and I killed the dragon who killed your family, you cant leave, please you come back." and Firestone say "h-he s-saved y-your l-life a-and h-he l-learned y-you h-how t-to b-be s-stronger a-and f-faster, a-and h-he k-killed t-the d-dragon w-who r-ruined y-your c-childhood, b-better g-go t-to h-him." and I say "but you will die." and Toothless say "is this the reason why you want to stay with him?" and I say "no at all, I love you Toothless but I too love and him." and Toothless say "I didn't stop to search for you whole winter and for what, for nothing, I only wanted to we be together again." and Firestone say "d-don't w-worry f-for m-me, g-go b-back t-to h-him." and I say "its not too much easy, I love you too but you will die." and Firestone say "I-I d-didn't l-love y-you, a-and I-I l-lied y-you a-about e-everyone m-my f-feeling." and I say "no it cant be truth." and Firestone say "y-yes its t-the t-truth..." and Toothless say "he don't love you, why you want to stay with him." and I say "I want to stay here, because I just don't think it gonna be like before, and if you don't remember I told you 'better go and found someone else, you will be in danger with me.'" and Toothless say "and if you don't remember I told you 'I will protect you from everything.'" and I say "I know but I just don't think it can be at the same way." and Toothless say "alright, but if you change your mind please you come back." and my brother say "I cant believe what you did, sorry me but I-I d-don't w-want t-to s-see you a-again." and they take off.

When they go enough far Firestone say "I-I l-lied y-you w-when I s-said t-this, y-you a-are t-the l-love o-of m-my l-life a-and I l-love y-you with a-all o-of m-my h-heard." and I say "I know it but I didn't expect this from my brother." and he say "y-your b-brother?" and I say "whatever." and I go and I catch some fish for him, when I catch enough fish I returned to him and I say "its for you, now I will sleep a bit." and I fall asleep on the beach.

 **Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter [26]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

After a two years... I feels like I did my biggest mistake, but I did this because I didn't want to he die, he has scars from everything what happened to him, I'm in better relations with his sister but I feels like something is missing me, I cant to say is it, is it Toothless, impossible, but every time when I think for him I feels like I cheated on him, but I don't feels like before when I'm with Firestone, I feels like he ruined my old life with Toothless and my brother, but I cant to think for my brother, I just found him and month after this he leave me, I slowly started to understand my mistakes, for any reason from a few weeks I'm dreaming how I'm again with Toothless, but is this possible to I return to him, but for my luck I never trusted enough on Firestone to I learn him on the lighting trick or for something else, whatever lets we now go to the story...

When I wake up Firestone didn't was in the cave so I go to search for him, when I finally found him, he was sunbathing, so I go closer to him and I say "how are you today." and he say "I'm fine, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine too, I want to visit my brother, so can you stay here?" and he say "but why?" and I say "you remember when I choose you, and you remember what my brother said, so I want to visit him alone." and he say "oh, yes I remember, alright, how much days you don't will be here?" and I say "around a week." and he kissed me, he say "alright, I will wait you." and I take off.

Until I was flying, I felt a weird it was something like I'm happy, sad, angry and fidgety in the same time, I didn't want to visit my brother now, I wanted to visit Toothless.

After a two days on nonstop flight with the lighting trick I finally arrived on Berk, when I land on it I first go to see the cave in what we was sleeping, it was empty, so I go on the beach, I finally found him but he didn't was alone, he was with Hiccup I hide behind few broken trees and I started to wait Hiccup go away, when he finally gone there come another female Night Fury with a child under her right wing, my blood frozen when I saw this, I missed my first love, but I don't care I come only to please him to forgive me, and I returned to the cave where we was sleeping, when I arrived to it I go in the most darkest place on the cave, because I didn't want to worry them and I fall asleep because I was really tired.

After a two hours I felt how someone was licking me so I open my eyes and I realized it was his child and his new mate was behind me and she say "who you are." and I say "whatever, did you told the alpha for me?" and she say "yes I did, he said he will come after few minutes." and my blood frozen again and I ran from the cave, I go in the mountain on what I tested the blast when you lighting, the good old times, but one word ruined it, and I enter in the hole, it didn't was enough big for me but I was so much sleepy to think for this.

When I wake up it was a morning, so I go to check the cave in what I was sleeping with Toothless, when I arrived he was in the cave but first I checked the cave for his mate and his child, they didn't was here so I wake up him, he say "you finally returned, but you are late" and I break him and I say "I know I'm late, now you have a child and beautiful girl, I hope you love her at the way how you loved me or more, whatever I didn't come here for this, I come here to ask you 'can you forgive me?'" and he smiled and he say "its too much late, now I hate you, and now I have my own family, and I love her more than I loved you." I didn't care what are his feelings but I felt bad when he say this, and I say "I didn't come to please you to we be together again, I only wanted to you forgive me for my mistake." and he say "I'm not gonna forgive you for tis what you did, now go back to him, I hope you learned him on everything what you know..." and I say "no I didn't learn on this, and this did you will forgive me or no its your choice." and I leave the cave and I go to the village, and I saw his new mate I go to her and I say "you have great mate." and she say "who are you, and from where you know he is great?" and I say "I'm his ex, and trust me, he will do everything for you..." and she say "but he said I'm hos first." and I say "he just hate me so much." and she say "can you come for a bit." and I say "yes." and I followed her, we arrived to the house in the forest, and I say "what we do here?" and she say "he is here." I was interesting why is he here, so I enter, but when I enter I saw another dragon, it didn't was Toothless, this mean Toothless lied me than he love her and this mean he is still alone and I ran back to the village.

When I arrived to the village I saw Toothless so I go to him and I say "you lied me she is not your, why you didn't tell me the truth?" and he say "you want to truth, alright there is it, before a year I was waiting for you but with everyone day I slowly started to hate you, and I missed so much chances to I have a real family, and I missed them only because I was waiting for you, now leave my island." and I say "thank you for telling me the truth." and I leave his island, and I started to fly to my brother.

When I arrived, he was on the beach, I want next to him, and he say "hello sister, how are you." and I say "I'm fine, how are you." and he say "I'm fine too, how are you with Firestone, I hope you are happy with him." I look to the ground and I say "about this... I started to understand what mistake I did, early today I was to Toothless, I pleased him to forgive me, but he didn't forgive me, but he is right, I cheated on him." and he say "its too much late lets we go to sleep, we will complete our conversation on the morning." and we enter in the cave and we fall asleep.

When I wake up he didn't was in the cave, so I go to search for him, when I found him he was on the beach, so I go him and I say "good morning." and he say "good morning and to you, lets we complete our conversation." and I say "alright, so do you find any friends?" and he say "yes, Toothless and his brother, so did you will return to Firestone?" and I say "I don't know, when I started to understand my mistakes I started to hate him." and my brother say "you finally understand what you did but its too much late to you return to Toothless, so better go to him." and I say "I know this but I just cant to return to Firestone or Toothless, I a bit hate Firestone and Toothless hate me so much, so I don't have where else to go." and he say "if you want you can do everything." and I say "what do you mean?" and he say "nothing, if you want you can stay here with me." and I say "thank you." and he say "do you remember when we was kids, we was always together." and I say "yes I remember, but a lot of bad things happened." and he say "yes I know, do you want to we go to Toothless?" and I say "yes." I didn't want to we go to him, and he say "alright, lets we go." and we take off.

When we arrived on Berk we found Toothless and he say "hello Darkscale, how are you?" and my brother say "I'm fine." and Toothless say "can you help me for something?" and my brother say "yes, I will help you, but for what?" and Toothless say "I need to move one ship to the shipyard." and my brother say "alright I will help you, hey sister did you will come?" and Toothless say "why, we can and alone." and my brother say "she is my sister, I know you hate her but I cant leave her, she is my sister." and Toothless say "alright." and we go to the ship, it was really big ship it was made from a iron and it was have a three catapults in the front and two in the backside, and Toothless give me a rope and he say "I will go to the front, Darkscale you will in the middle, and you Snowfire I guess you know where you need to go." and I say "yes I know." and I go to the backside and we started to pulling the ship, but I didn't can to move it, so I changed my position and it finally started to move, after few minutes when we move the ship Toothless say "I have few more tasks can you help me." and my brother say "yes, sister did you will come?" and I say "no, I will stay here." and my brother say "alright." and they take off.

I was interesting what's inside of the ship so I go in it, when I entered, from inside it was from a wood, and it was full will armors, swords and battle axes I saw a small hole with stairs, so I go down, it was full with crates, I open one of them and it was full with meat, I eat the meat and I started to look around, I saw really big door, so I enter, there was have a two giant machines, I go and I shoot a fireball in one metal box and the right machine started to work, so I shoot another fireball in the left metal box and the left machine started to work, but I was interesting for what are this machines, I returned to the crates and I open another crate, and Toothless say "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" and I say "n-nothing." and he go to the room with the machines, I followed him and he say "great, do you have any ideas how to we stop it." and I say "n-no." and he say "THINK FAST." and I tried to stop the machines but my tail stuck in the machine and I say "HELP." and he say "I cant now, help yourself." and I say "it hurt, please you help me." and he say "no." after a few minutes my tail was free again, and I go to him, and I say "why you didn't help me." and he say "SHUT UP, I NEED TO FOUND WAY HOW TO STOP THE ENGINES!" and I say "don't yell on me." and he say "alright, alright, just help me to we stop the engines." and I say "lets just we broke the metal boxes." and he say "no, I have idea, lets we put few crates in them." and I say "but we will broke them, lets we use water?" and he say "I have idea how to we stop them, follow me." and we go in one strange room, and he say "do you see this stick in front of you, pull it when I tell you." and I say "alright." and he say "pull it now." and I pulled it and the ship stopped, I go on the right board and I say "where is Berk?" and he say "ahh, nice now we are lost, greetings to you!" and I say "I didn't know for what are this machines." and he say "WHO SAID YOU TO YOU GO IN THE SHIP AND TO TOUCH SOMTHING?" and I say "n-nobody." and he say "why I'm not surprised from you, you are like a disaster you always do something." and I say "I know you hate me, but now we need to found Berk." and he say "and how you think we will found it!" and I say "ENOUGH, I LEAVE YOU ALONE THEN." and I take off and he followed me, and I say "you don't want to I be near you then why you following me?" and he say "wait." but I ignored him, but he was a bit faster than me, and he caught me, and he say "stop." and I say "only if you catch me!" and I started to lighting and I accelerated, and he screamed behind me "don't forget who learn you on this." and he too started to lighting, and when he caught me, I accelerated and the explosion returned, and he say "stop we need to check what exploded." I smiled and I say "alright." and we land on one island, and he say "sorry." and I say "for what?" and he say "whatever, do you know from where this explosion come?" and I say "yes, it come from me." an he say "alright, lets we go back to the ship.", when we returned on the ship, he say "so, how are you with him?" and I say "I don't want to talk about him." and he say "alright, but did you learn him on the lighting trick?" and I say "no, I never trusted enough on him to I learn him on this." and he say "thank you." and he returned again in the ship, I followed him, and we go in strange oval room with something like a map on it, and he say "we are not far than I thought." and I say "I go to sleep in the room with the crates." and he say "you will sleep outside, who knows what you will do." I looked to the ground and I say "but why?" and he say "because I don't want to you broke something in the ship!" and I say "please, I want to sleep inside." and he say "NO." and I say "alright." and I lay on the cold steel and I fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter [27]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up, I go to check is she still asleep, when I go on the nose of the ship she still was asleep, I say "wake up." and she wake up, and she say "everything hurts me.", and I say "I don't care, if you don't remember we are here because you." and she look to the ground and she say "I know." and I say "are you happy with him?" and she say "I was but I started to understand what I did, and I'm trying to return my old life." I laughed and I say "but he is the love of your life you cant leave him, just remember how much things he did for you, better return to him, he risked his own life for you and he saved your life!" and she started to cry, and she say "I know what I did, please you forgive me for this, I'm sorry." and I say "to I forgive you, let me think...NO!" and she started to cry stronger but I ignored her and I returned in the map room.

After forty minutes she come in and she say "I'm sorry, please you forgive me." and I say "LEAVE ME ALONE." and she ran, after few minutes I become hungry and I go to the storage room to get something, when I go in the storage room I hear her, she was crying and talking about something, so I started to spy her, and she say "what too much I want, I want only to you forgive me and everything to be like before, I understand my mistake, I still love you but now you hate me now but I nothing can to do I cheated on you and your love..." this make me to I feel strange, I get the crate with food and I returned again in the map room, when I returned in the room I put the crate on the ground and I started to think how to I return the ship, after few minutes she come and she say "can you give something to eat?" and I say "just get something from the crates." and she say "can you forgive me please you, I'm sorry, I still love you and I want everything to be like before." and I say "NO, I never will forgive you." and she say "please you, I'm sorry." and I say "where was this before two years?" and she hug me and she say "please you forgive me." I pushed her and I say "DONT TOUCH ME." and she started to cry and she say "please you, I want to it be like before." and I say "GO AWAY FROM ME!" and she say "please you." and I say "where was this feelings before two years, can you tell me?" and she say "I know what I did and now I understand my mistake, please you forgive me, I miss you." and I say "do you know what you did to me when you choose him, do you know what mean to I forgive you?" and she say "yes I know what I did to you, I cheated on you and your love and this hurt you so much, and I know what I mean to you forgive me, this mean to you forgive me my mistake." and I say "alright, you know what you did to me but you don't know what means to I forgive you, this means to I forget for everything what happened and for the pain." and she say "please you, forgive me." and I say "GO AWAY." and she say "alright." and she gone, I go to the nose of the ship and I started to look for any islands, when I saw a island I returned to the map and I started to search for it, when I finally found it, I go to the engine room, and I started the right engine and she come and she say "what are you doing?" and I say "nothing." and I go again to the nose on the ship, when the ship turned I stopped the engine and I go to the storage room and when I found her, she was lying on the ground, and I say "come for a bit." and she say "yes." and we go to the engine room, and I say "go to the left metal box and shoot when I tell you." and she say "alright." and I say "shoot now!" and she shoot, and I say "alright, we will arrive next forty minutes." and she say "please you forgive me, I'm sorry I want to it be like before." and I say "I cant you choose him." and she say "I was young, please you forgive me." and I say "we was together three months, you are with him two years." and she say "I know but this three months was the most important three months in my life, and now I realized my mistake." and I say "NO, now leave me alone." and she say "why you don't want to forgive me?" and I say "because you don't know what really means to I forgive you." and she say "yes I know, this mean to you forget, for the pain, and for everything else, did you will forgive me?" and I say "I will tell you when we arrive on the island." and she say "thank you." and I go to the nose of the ship.

When we arrived on Berk she say "do you forgive me?" I thought a bit, and Hiccup came and he say "hello bud, are you okay." and I smiled to him, and he say "alright, don't do this again." and he returned to his child and she say "do you forgive me?" and I say "follow me." and we go to the our cave, when we entered in it I say "before two years I loved you so much, you was everything for me, but you leave me like I'm nobody for you." and she say "I know but I still love you." and I say "why you returned, you alone said its not gonna be like before and you was right, and what if I forgive you, you will do this again and everything will repeat." and she say "no, I never will do this mistake again." and I say "how to I trust you?" and she say "I promise you." and I say "you promised to you wait for me." and she say "I know what I promised you, from a few weeks I dreams how I'm with you and we are together again." and I say "it have a reason to they be called 'dreams'." and she say "what do you mean?" and I say "I don't forgive." and she say "no, please you, I miss you." and I say "for what, to you can hurt me again?" and she say "please you, you are important for me and I want to we be together." and I say "together, we was together three months and you was with him two years!" and she say "I will tell you everything what you want." and I say "alright, tell me why you choose him and with what he is better than me." and she say "I choose him because... I didn't want to I leave him to die and too because I loved him, and the only one thing in what he was better than you was to show his love." and I say "alright, but don't this again." and she say "what do you mean?" and I say "I forgive you, I cant hate you forever, but if you do this again just don't try." she hugged me and she say "thank you." and she say "for what is this ship and how its called?" and I say "its for defense if someone attack us and its called 'linkor' but its still under building." and she say "why you lied me about your life?" and I say "because I thought you have your own child from him." and she say "I didn't trust on him to I learn him on the lighting trick." and she laughed a bit, and she say "do you want to we visit him to I can leave him official?" and I say "yes, but before you didn't was nasty." and she say "I'm not nasty, I just hate him I almost didn't lose you and my brother, he almost didn't ruin my life." and I say "alright, lets we go.".

When we arrived it was a mid night but he was waiting for her, so we land on the another end of the island and she say "alright, you hide in the bushes and come if something happen or when I tell on him." I smiled to her and I say "alright." and we slowly go to him, when we arrived I hide in the forest and she go to him.

he say "you are here, you returned early."

she say "yes."

he say "did your brother forgive you?"

she say "yes."

he say "can we visit him any day?"

she say "about this... you cant to come."

he say "why?"

she say "you just cant."

he say "what happened when you was with your brother?"

she say "nothing much."

he say "what do you mean."

she say "nothing, I have to go."

he say "where, you just returned you will go tomorrow."

she say "no I need to go."

he say "alright, but I will come with you."

she say "no, I have to break which you."

he say "no, you cant, what happened?"

she say "we need to do it, better forget for me."

I leave from the bushes and I say "lets we go."

he say "you, but she choose me you cant do this."

I say "she choose you but she return to me."

he say "please you, don't leave me, you cant forget two years from your life."

she say "yes I can, lets we go." and we take off

When we returned, she say "do you want to we never again separate?" and I say "yes." and she say "hey look, the sunrise." and I say "lets we watch it.", when we arrived on the beach, she say "its beautiful." and she say "the orange light make your eyes yellow." and I say "I know something more beautiful than the sunrise." and she say "what is it?" I smiled and I say "its next to me." and she say "thank you, do you love me and do you trust me again?" and I say "yes I love, no I don't trust you." and she say "alright." and I say "do you want breakfast?" and she say "yes, but what are the another Night Furys on the island?" and I say "they are family, they love each other, when they came the father was with broken wing, they didn't tell me why, but when the child is near me I feel really strange like I never will found the right dragon for this." and she say "do you want any day to we swim?" and I say "yes, now lets we get our breakfast." when we arrived the female too was on the feeding station and Snowfire say "I'm not hungry lets we go somewhere else." and I say "why?" and she say "when you said you love her, I go to her and I say 'you have great mate, he will do everything for you' next this we go to the house in the forest and when I entered I saw it didn't was you and I ran from them." and I say "don't worry." and when we go to them the child go on my head like before but for first time I didn't feel alone, when they gone I say on Snowfire "for first time I didn't feel alone when I was with the child." and she say "really." and I say "yes, lets we get a barrel with fish.", when we eat the fish she say "what we will do today." and I say "I will sleep a bit because I'm tired." and she say "alright, I too will sleep a bit." I lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter [28]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up he still was asleep so I wake up him and he say "how are you." and I say "I'm fine, do you want to we swim?" and he say "alright." and we go to the beach, and I say "do you know how to swim?" and he say "yes I know, I swim better than he learned you." and I say "he didn't learn me, I swim from long time." and he say "alright, try to catch me." and he dive in the water, I too dived but he was faster than me, is this possible to he be better than me in everything, and I tried to swim a bit faster but it was really hard, so I tried to copy him, but he didn't move his wings, we was moving only his tail, I tried like him but I started to spinning and I returned on the beach he too came, and he say "why you returned?" and I say "how you swim like this?" and he say "haven't your parents learned you?" and I say "NO!" and he say "sorry I forget for this." and I say "its not a problem, can you learn me?" he smiled and he say "just put your tail in vertical position and hide your legs with your wings." and I say "thank you." and he say "but there is one problems you are too much thin, I can count your ribs." and I say "what do you mean." and he say "before you didn't was too much thin, haven't you ate when you was with him." and I say "yes we was eating but once per day." and he say "when you was with me you was perfect." and I say "thank you." and I say "how you remember me?" and he say "pretty, funny, sweet, curious, honest, but he changed you." and I say "what do you mean?" and he say "now you are too much thin when I saw you for first time after two years I was wondering how you are still alive, and before you was more sweet and funny." and I say "I'm not too much thin." and he say "yes you are." and I say "can you help me to I return my old figure?" and he say "yes I will help you, do you remember the river what was making us to light?" and I say "yes." and he say "lets we go on it.".

When we arrived, he say "do you remember this island?" and I say "yes I remember everyone place what we visited and everyone day what we spend together." and he say "so how we meet?" and I say "I was slowly was dying because my bleeding wounds but after few hours you come and heal me and because this I love you too much." and he say "alright, lets we go in the river." we jump in the river, but I accidently drink a some from the water and I say "no, I will die!" and he say "did you drink from the water?" and I say "yes." and he pulled me out from the river and he say " how are you feeling?" and I say "my stomach hurts me." and he say "if you don't die to two hours you are the must lucky dragon who I know." and I say "you cant leave me to I die here, I want to you be next to me." and he say "I'm here.", everything started to sinking in darkness and I say "I'm dying please you help me I don't want to die now, I cant see nothing." and I started to cry, and my head started to hurt me and my ears started to screams, and I say "if you are here, I wanted to you know than I was thinking for you everyday when I was with him and you are my first and real love, probably I will die because I'm weak now, I just wanted to you know it." and my headed started to hurt me stronger, I was feeling like my head will explode, after two hours everything stopped but I was like paralyzed I didn't can to move anything and he say "rest in peace Snowfire, I forgive you at the first time when you asked me to I forgive, I just wanted to see how much strong you want it, I love you so much, you was the most smart and pretty female who I know, no matter how you look you are, you are always pretty, but now you are dead and everything happened because me." and he stated to cry, and he say "WHY YOU DIED, I WANTED TO WE BE FOREVER TOGETHER, I CAN'T IMAGINE MY LIFE AFTER THIS." and he lay next to me and he say "I know its weird to I lying with a corpse but now I don't want to do nothing else, I said you 'I will protect you from everything' but I failed I wanted to we be forever together our life to be just ideal but this happened." he kissed my forehead and he say "I love you and I forever will love you." and he take off.

After eight hours I again was can move, I wanted to surprise him so I take off, when I arrived he was in our cave and he was asleep, so I quietly go in the cave and I say "wake up." when he opened his eyes he started to watch me like I'm ghost and he say "a-are y-you a-angry o-on m-me?" and I say "no." and he say "w-what is t-the f-feeling t-to b-be d-dead?" and I say "I'm not dead, I survived." and he say "you are dead, you died in front of me, better go to the light." and I say "no, I'm still alive." and he say "no you are not, the chance to you survive was minimal only one of one hundred survive, and you was weak the chance to you survive was minimal." and I say "yes I'm alive, come and touch me." and he say "alright but if my head pass don't be surprised." and he came close to me and he put his head next to my ribs and he say "if my head pass remember this, I told you..." and he lifted his head, but his head didn't passed, and he say "I cant believe, you are alive." and I say "yes I told you." and he say "so how you feel?" and I say "I'm fine, but I'm tired, I will sleep a bit." and I fall asleep.

When I wake up he was still asleep, so I wake up him, and he say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine." and he say "alright, lets we get a breakfast and to we go to your brother, we need to tell on him." and I say "to we tell on him what." and he say "than you are still alive." and we go to the feeding station, and he get two barrels and he give me one and he say "this is for you." and I started to eat, I eat the half from the barrel and I say "I'm done." and he say "but you eat the half from it, eat all of it if you want to you return your figure." and he smiled, and I say "alright." I eat all of the fish, and I feel full again from long time, and he say "alright, now lets we go to your brother, he was really sad when he hear this." and we take off.

When we arrived my brother was on the beach, we land in front of him and my brother say "Snowfire!" and he hug me, and my brother say "how are you, Toothless told me what happened." and I say "I'm fine now." and my brother say "what was the feeling?" and I say "it was terrible, first my stomach started to hurt me really strong, next this everything sank in darkness, next this my head started to hurt me so much, I was feeling like my head will explode and next this I was paralyzed for around eight hours." and my brother say "I'm sorry, are you alright now?" and I say "yes." and he kissed my forehead and he say "alright, and remember never again drink from this river." and I say "now I know." and my brother say "alright, hey Toothless, did you forgive on her?" and Toothless say "yes." and my brother say "so did you will return to live with him?" and I say "yes I will." and my brother say "alright, hey Toothless, can you leave us alone for a bit?" and Toothless say "yes." and he take off, and my brother say "why you tried to kill yourself?" and I say "I didn't tried to kill myself, I accidently drink from the water." and he say "alright, why you are too much thin I can count your ribs?" and I say "when I was with Firestone we was eating once per day." and he say "its not enough for you are still growing you need to eat two times per a day or you are not gonna grow at the right way." and I say "really?" and he say "yes, and please you don't to things what can kill you, and can any day to you come here and to we spend time like before?" and I say "yes I will." he smiled and he say "you mean so much for me, we haven't spend time together from kids." and I say "you too mean so much for me." and he say "do whatever you want just don't risk your life and your health, now go back to Toothless, I will come later." and I say "alright." and I take off.

When I returned on Berk I tired to found Toothless in the village but he didn't was in the village, I go to the great hall, and I finally found him, he was with the female and her child I go to him, and he say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine." and she say "hey, why you said you are ex of my mate?" and I say "I thought you are mate of Toothless because I saw you with him on the beach and I'm ex on Toothless." and she say "alright, hey Moonlight lets we go to get food for your dad." and they go to the feeding center, and Toothless say "so what we will do now?" and I say "I don't know." and he say "do you want to we go on the beach?" and I say "alright.", when we arrived he say "do you like me?" and I say "no I don't like you, I LOVE YOU." and he say "now you ask me something." and I say "do you trust me again like before?" and he say "no, and how I can trust you, you leave me because the first who you meet." and I say "I know, and I'm trying everything to fix it." and he say "alright, my turn to ask you, why you love me too much?" and I say "because before you I didn't have any social contacts I fled from a island to island until the moment when I saw you, at the start I was afraid from you but next this I slowly started to love you but why you I love you too much, its because you learn me on amazing things and you killed the dragon who ruined my childhood and because you never leave me alone." and he say "thank you." and I started to kissing him and my brother land next to me and he say "did I break something?" and I stopped to kissing him and I say "no." and my brother say "I will be here for few days, on my island come a female and I don't want to worry her." and I smiled and I say "go back to her, you don't need to miss her, if she fell in love with you?" and he say "thank you sister but I don't want to do this again and again and every time they to reject me, my heart have more scars than my skin, but alright I will do this for you." and he take off, and I say to Toothless "I hope to she fell in love with him, its just not honestly to everyone reject him." and he say "I know he said me, I too hope to she fell in love with." and I say "I'm hungry." and he say "alright, lets we get dinner.".

When we arrived he get again two barrels and he give me the one, and he say "this is for you, now lets we eat." and this time I eat all of the fish from the first time, and he say "alright, lets we go to sleep." when we returned in the cave he lay on the ground and I lay next to him, and he hug me, and he say "goodnight, Snowfire." and I say "goodnight and to you." and I fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter [29]**

 **[Darkscale POV]**

When I wake up she didn't was in the cave and I started to search for her, I finally found her, she was on the beach, I go to her and she say "can you catch me fish, I don't know how to catch fish." and I say "yes I will." and I dive to catch fish for her, when I catch enough I returned on the beach and I give on her the fish, and she say "thank you, how much years old are you?" and I say "twenty and six, why you ask?" and she say "you seems older." and I say "its because the scars." and she say "I'm on twenty and six too, and you seems sweet." and I "don't say it if you don't think it, you just don't have idea how much times I hear this and how much times they just reject me." and she say "I guess how you feeling." and I say "no you don't have idea how I feel but I'm enough happy to know than my sister love someone and he too love her." and she say "really?" and I say "yes." and she say "can we visit them?" and I say "lets we don't worry them, if I need you for something I will be in the cave." and she say "alright." and I go to the cave.

After few hours she came and she say "why you are too much strange?" and I say "this is my character." and she say "why don't want to talk with me?" and I say "for what to I do this, to I can fall in love with you and you to leave me because you meet someone without scars, no thanks my heart have more scars than my skin." and she say "I will be with you." and I say "just leave me here and don't hurt me." and she say "I will go outside." and I too go outside and I say "if you want to we go to my sister, do you hate the humans?" and she say "yes I hate them so much, why you ask?" and I say "because she and her mate live with them." and she say "are they crazy, the humans will kill them." and I say "no they are not crazy, you cant tell crazy on someone who you don't know." and she say "you are right but I cant imagine how its possible to they live on one island with humans." and I say "whatever, I will go to visit them." and she say "can I come?" and I say "yes." and we take off.

When we arrived, Toothless was with my sister, they was on the beach, they again was sunbathing, we land next to them and my sister say "hello brother, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, how are you." my sister say "I'm fine too, can you come for a bit?" and I say "yes." and we go to the forest, and my sister say "how are you with her?" and I say "I don't want to everything repeat, so I tries to stay away from her." and she say "please you try, you cant be alone forever." and I say "I cant sister, everything is repeating, first they like me, next this they want to we be together and when they meet someone without ugly scars they go to him and they never come back, my heart have enough scars I don't want to it have one more, its enough to I know you love Toothless and he love you." and she say "I don't know what to say, I only can to guess what you feel but please you just try, because me." and I say "I don't want to do this but I will do this for you." and we returned on the beach and Toothless say "hey Darkscale, do you want to you help me for few tasks?" and I say "yes, but what happened with Cloudjumper I haven't seen him." and Toothless say "no, he gone somewhere." and I say "alright, lets we go.".

When we done I go to my sister, the she too was with my sister and I say "alright, I will go now." and my sister say "alright, bye." and we take off, when we arrived, she say "you have cool name." and I say "what is your name?" and she say "my name is Moonlight." and I say "you are beautiful with beautiful name, why you are with me?" and she say "I don't know, I come just for the night but I don't want to go." and I say "it will repeat again." and she say "what will repeat?" and I say "I will fell in love with you but you will leave me with the first who you meet." and she say "is this truth, I thought you are kidding?" and I say "yes its truth and this happen every time when I fell in love with someone." and she say "I'm sorry for you, but I was interesting from where you have this scars." and I say "this is part from my past for what I don't want to talk with everybody." and she say "alright, my past is." I break her and I say "I didn't ask you for your past." and she say "but I want to know from where you have this scars." and I say "this scars are from the dark part from my past and I don't like to talk for it." and she say "tell me or I will ask your sister." and I say "don't force me, I will tell you when I trust you enough." and she say "alright, do you like me?" and I say "no, I just think you are beautiful, but please you ran from island, I know what will happen if you stay and if you don't want to hurt me just leave me." and she say "I will stay with you." and I quietly say "this will hurt." and she say "I hear you, I don't want to you feel this again." and I say "but I will feel it again." and I ran in my cave.

After few minutes she come and she say "who hurt you too much?" and I say "a lot of girls, every time it start same and end at the same way." and she say "with me it will be different." and I say "yes it will hurt more." and she say "stop to think this." and I say "just go please you, and why you want to we be together, you are with me from a day and you want to spend four months from your life with me." and she say "because you are sweet." and I say "this is not a reason to spend four months from your life with me." and she say "why you think I will spend only four months." and I say "because no one stay longer with me." and she say "I will stay longer." and I say "why you, to it can hurt more?" and she say "no." and I say "whatever, I will do this only because my sister pleased me." and she say "thank you for giving me a chance." and I say "not on me, on my sister need to say thank." and I say "now leave me alone I want to sleep." and she say "why you are too much cold with me?" and I say "because I learned all lessons and I understand this 'be cold with everyone and don't let nobody to yourself and you will be fine'." and she say "this is really wrong." and I say "I will sleep now, leave me alone." and she say "I too will sleep and I will learn you to love again." and I fall asleep.

When I wake up she still was asleep so I go to the sea and I catch some fish for me, and I go to my sister, when I arrived my sister with Toothless and they was in the feeding station, I go to them and my sister say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, how are you?" and my sister say "I'm fine too, where is she?" and I say "I leave her on the island." and my sister say "do you like her?" and I say "no, I just don't want to this repeat, I'm fine with you and Toothless." and my sister say "just try, please you." and I say "why to everything repeat again, one more scar on my heart, no never again." and I take off.

When I returned Moonlight was on the beach, I go in the cave, after five minutes she came in the cave and she say "can you catch me fish?" and I say "no, go catch it alone." and she say "I cant catch fish alone." and I say "alright I will catch you fish but don't please me for nothing else." and she say "why you do this, I guess what pain you experienced but why you don't want to catch me fish." and I say "you only can to guess what pain I experienced." and I go to catch fish for her, when I catch enough fish for me and her, I returned in the cave and I give on her the half, and we eat the fish, and she say "can you tell me from where you have this scars?" and I say "no." and she say "then I will tell you my past." and I say "I don't care for you and your past just leave me alone." and she say "I liked you from the first moment." and I say "you like me?, and why you want to stay with me, you don't know who I'm, you don't know nothing for me and I don't know nothing for you." and she say "yes I know, I know your name." and she say "did you will tell me why you have this scars if I tell you my past?" and I say "you really like me or you just want to know why I cave scars?" and she say "yes I like you and I just want to know." and I say "alright, but I will tell you a part from my past.".

and she say "I grow with my parents they are really cool, I too have and two brothers and one sister, everyday was different with them, but I was need to leave my home like everyone else and to I found place where to live, and to have family, but from then I'm jumping from island on island." and I say "is this everything?" and she say "yes, now its your turn." and I say "your past is great, you cant imagine what happened on me, but I will tell you only a small part from it."

and I say "I was flying with my sister and then something terrible happened we lose our parents and she leave me on this island, before two years she returned but she was with him." and she say "this sounds terrible, but please you can you tell me everything?" and I say "do you really want to know everything?" and she say "yes!" and I say "alright then."

and I say "we was really happy family, and everyday me and my sister, we was making races, to the mountain, to the clouds, but one day everything changed, one dragon attacked me until I was flying with my sister, after few minutes she come with our parents but he killed them, next this he attacked and my sister, I tried to help on her but I was heavily injured so I started to play as dead, after six months my wounds gone but on their place came this scars and after time my skin started to change its color, I thought its normal so I didn't stop to I search for friends and for girlfriends but everyone was rejecting me no matter what I do for them, so I slowly stopped to trust on everyone, and before two years my sister returned but she didn't was alone, she was with Toothless, but she cheated on him and she leave him, then we become friends with him, and before few days my sister returned back to me and him, he forgive on her." and she say "I'm sorry for you, your past is terrible."

and I say "yes I know you are not the first who say this." and she say "give me a chance." and I say "to give you chance to hurt me?" and she say "no I just want to show you the good side of the others." and I say "you are the first who cares for my emotions and feelings, I will give you only one chance." and she say "thank you." and she say "can you tell me more for you, like what you like to do, and what you do when you are alone?" and I say "I like to help on Toothless with his tasks and to I talk with my sister, and I don't do much when I'm alone." and she say "is their alpha nasty?" and I say "he is the alpha." and she say "I like to fly." and I say "alright." and she say "you seems sweet and good but you experienced too much pain as kid and as bigger." and I say "you are beautiful, caring, do you really want to stay with me?" and she say "yes I will stay with you." and I say "thank you, I see you like and you want to stay with me, but I still don't trust you." and she say "I will be with you." and I say "you said you like me, so what you like in me?" and she say "I like your light green eyes and your voice, so now you say why you think I'm beautiful." and I say "because you have beautiful light blue eyes and your voice is great and your skin is smooth and you have beautiful scales." and she say "thank you, so what girls you like?" and I say "with the time it stopped to matter how they look just to we love each other but with everyone new cheating on me, I stopped to search because I started to think its hopeless and I never will found the right one." and she say "I never will cheat you." and I say "we will see after four months." and she say "what happened with your left ear?" and I say "I tried to fought for my love but the other dragon bite my ear and he tore it and he spit it on the ground and I ran back in the cave." and she say "this is terrible, you've seen only pain in your life." and I say "whatever, just don't tell on my sister how I lose my ear." and she say "alright." and she say "did you lose something else from your body?" and I say "no." and she say "every time when I ask you something about your life, your life starts to look more terrible and more terrible." and I say "this is my life an my past and you cant do nothing about this." and she say "yes I can and I will." and I say "we will see, do you want to we visit my sister?" and she say "alright." and we take off.

When we arrived they didn't was on the beach so we go to the village but they too didn't was there, so we o to the harbor and we found the but they was with Hiccup, and I say "lets we wait them here." and she say "do you love your sister?" and I say "yes I love her, she is the last alive member of our family and before everything she is my sister." and she hug me, she was happy but I was sad because I know it will repeat again and there will have one more scar on my heart, after few minutes they came and Toothless say "hey Darkscale, lets we talk for a bit." and I say "alright." and we go to the great hall, and he say "your sister thinks only for you and this girl and she don't want to you be alone, I too don't want to you be alone." and I say "I know but I still don't trust on her, so how are you with my sister, did you trust again on her?" and he say "its great when I'm with her but I still don't trust on her like before." and I say "did Cloudjumper returned?" and he say "no, and bout this I think to make Snowfire CO-alpha." and I say "this is great this will mean a lot for her." and he say "this will be for first time on this island and probably on everyone other island, because the alphas have helpers but never before CO-alpha." and I say "this will be great, when you will do it?" and he say "I don't know I still think, but I will keep this in secret from her, I will surprise her with this." and I say "its great, lets we go back." and we returned to them, and my sister say "did you like her?" I say "no but I trust on her." and my sister say "did you like him?" and Moonlight say "yes, I like him from the moment when I saw him but he thinks I will leave him." and I say "because every time when I fall in love they ran from me or they cheat on me." and I say "and why you ask us this?" and I take off.

I returned on my island, and I entered in my cave and I lay on the ground, after few minutes Moonlight came and she say "how are you?" and I say "what do you care how I feel?, and how you came here too much fast?" and she say "what happened?" and I say "whatever, I give you a chance but you failed, now go away." and she say "I thought than the problem is in the others but now I see why the others reject you, you are terrible, you don't trust on nobody and you don't forgive on nobody!" and she take off, this make me to I feel sad, and I say "why nobody can understand my pain, why nobody can understand my feelings, and she want to I trust on her, how I can trust on someone who will cheat on me, will reject me, she want to I trust on her its impossible, for her its so much easy, she is beautiful, she don't know what is to grow without parents, without someone on who you can to tell your problems, she don't know what is the feeling to everyone reject you, but on her don't care, she will found someone better from me and she will forget for me, but I lose too much things for the others, I lose any from my emotions and I lose my left ear, until everyone have six ears I have five, whatever if she return I will kick her from my island." and I fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter [30]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up, Toothless still was asleep, like forever, I wake up him and he say "good morning, how are you?" and I say "good morning and to you, I'm fine." and he say "lets we go to get breakfast." and I say "alright.", when we arrived to the feeding station, he get two barrels and he give me one and we started to eat, when we done we go to the harbor and he say "I trust you like before and I have surprise for you, but before this you need to wait to afternoon." and I say "thank you." and he say "now lets we go to your brother." and we take off.

When we arrived he was alone and I say "where is she." and he say "she left me." and I say "I'm sorry." and he say "I told you, I'm fine alone." and Toothless say "hey Darkscale, I have to tell you something." and they go in the forest, after few minutes Moonlight came and she say "where is he, I need to talk with him." and I say "for what to hurt him again, he is fine and alone." and she say "no, yesterday I said on him somethings, I didn't think them." and I say "what you said on him?" and she say "I thought than the problem is in the others but now I see why the others reject you, you are terrible, you don't trust on nobody and you don't forgive on nobody." and I say "how you can to talk on my brother like this, he is don't trust on nobody because dragons like you!" and she say "I didn't think this." and I say "I don't care, leave him alone!" and she say "alright." and she take off, after few minutes they returned and I say "Moonlight was here but I kicked her from the island." and Toothless say "why you did this?" and I say "because she yesterday she said terrible things on him." and Toothless say "what she said on him?" and I say "I thought than the problem is in the others but now I see why the others reject you, you are terrible, you don't trust on nobody and you don't forgive on nobody." and Toothless say "I'm sorry Darkscale, I hope you will found the right dragon." and my brother say "I don't need nobody, its enough to you be my friend and she to be happy." and Toothless say "alright, we need to go now, and don't forget." we take off.

When we returned he say "go and do whatever you want I have some work what to done." and I say "alright, I will wait you on the harbor.", after few hours he come and he say "lets we go to the great hall." and I say "alright." when we arrived, everyone dragon from the island was here and my brother was here, I was interesting why everybody is here, the last time when he do this was to tell on everybody for me, he hug me and he say "alright, when Cloudjumper gone it become hard for me to I do everything alone and I know I need to hire new helper but now I will do something else it happening for first time on this island and probably you never will see in on another island, I choose her for CO-alpha on the island, any questions?" and one of them say "how you trust on her, she cheated on you." and the others say "yes he is right." and Toothless say "I forgive on her, about this did I trust on her its personal, everyone is free." when the others gone, I say "thank you, but what I need to do?" and he say "not much." and my brother come and he say "how are you feeling?" and I say "I feel great." and my brother say "just look him, you almost to lose him, he love you, and he is ready on everything for you." and I say "I know, and I'm sorry for this." and Toothless say "don't worry, I forgave you already." and I say "you are great." and my brother say "alright, I have to go back on my island." and he take off, and Toothless say "now about this what you need to do, you are CO-alpha to be CO in something mean you can do almost everything but I will let you to do everything what I do, you can to accept guest on the island and more things, it will cost me hours to I say them all, so now for the tasks, you will need to count the children everyday if any of them lose or something happen, you will need and to transport the fish from the ships to the feeding station." and I say "alright, but I cant to count really good." and he say "alright so what you lcan to do?" and I say "I don't know tell me your tasks and I will choose any from it." and he say "alright, to count the children, to I listen the complaints, to I get the fish from the ships, to I check the guests on the island, to I get wooden planks and to put them in the storage, to I check the hospital and more but the others are boring." and I say "I will choose to transport the fish from the ships and to I check the hospital." and he say "alright, but don't forget you need to do this everyday." and I say "but you don't do your tasks." and he say "I know it but the human leader is Hiccup and he is my best friend and any times he do this things." and I say "alright, but can you start to do them?" and he say "alright." and I say "alright, I need to go and to do my tasks." and he say "hey, where you go you need to do them in the morning not in afternoon." and I say "thank you for everything you are awesome, I don't think another alpha will forgive me this or to make me CO-alpha." and he say "thank you." and I say "do you want to we go on the beach?" and he say "yes, but first lets we eat." and we go to the feeding station, he get two barrels and he give me the one, and we started to eat, when we done he say "you slowly start to look like before." and I say "thank you, now lets we go to the beach." and he say "alright." and we started to walk to the beach.

When we arrived we sit on the sand and he say "how you feel?" and I say "I feel great." and he say "I'm glad to hear this." and I say "I still cant believe how you forgave my mistake." and he say "I forgave you because I saw how much you want it and how much you sorry." and I say "thank you." and he say "I love you and I trust you for everything but please you don't do this again." and I say "I never will do this mistake." and he say "alright." and he hug me, and I say "who told you for this river?" and he say "when I was a kid I go on this island, I was tired and I wanted to drink water but then one another dragon and he said 'don't drink form this river you will die!' at first I didn't believe on him, so he showed me decomposing bodies, this scared me so much, I didn't can to sleep two weeks." and I say "its terrible." and he say "your brother pleased me to I never tell you this but... whatever its not important." and I say "what he said you, please you tell me." and he say "no, I cant." and I say "please you." and he say "alright I will tell you but never talk with him for this he trust me." and I say "alright." and he say "your brother didn't lose his ear when the dragon attacked your family, he lose his ear when he tried to fight with another dragon for his love and the dragon tore his ear." and I say "this is terrible." and he say "don't worry I will protect you and your brother." and I say "thank you." and he say "alright, now lets we go to sleep because tomorrow will be your first day as alpha." and I say "alright." and he say "lets we sleep on the beach." and I say "alright." and we lay on the sand, and he hug me and I fall asleep.

Until I was seeping I felt how Toothless pushed me, and I wake up and he say "alright you are awake now lets we go to do our tasks." and I say "alright.", when we arrived to the village he say "alright, now you go to do your tasks, when you done come to the feeding station." and he take off, I go to the harbor but there was have six big ships, I go on one of them, on it was have too much barrels, I cant to count to this digit, and the crew of the ship put on me strange saddle, this saddle was really uncomfortably, I didn't can to move my wings, and the crew of the ship stated to loading the barrels on my back, they put all barrels, it was really heavy and my legs started to shaking and I slowly started to walk, when I arrived I throw the barrels in feeding station and I lay on the ground and I say "I cant do this, I will fail on my first day and nobody will like me as alpha." and I started to cry, after few minutes Toothless came and he say "hey why you crying?" and I say "I cant do this, I failed on my first day as alpha now nobody will like me as alpha." and he say "don't cry, I will help you." and I say "no I alone choose it and I alone will do it." and I started to walk to the harbor, when I arrived I to the next ship and they again put everything on me, until I was waking to the feeding station one teenage monstrous nightmare came and he say "so you are the new alpha." and I say "no I'm not alpha, I'm CO-alpha." and he say "whatever, you cant do this." and he pushed me, and I fall and he ran, I tried to stand up but I failed, after few minutes Toothless came and he helped me to I stand up and he say "what happened?" and I say "one teenage monstrous nightmare pushed me and I fall." and he say "alright, I have few more tasks and I will help you." and I say "alright." and I stated to walk to the feeding station, when I arrived I throw the barrels and I started to walk back to the harbor, when I returned I say "four more and I'm done with this." and I go to the next ship, they again put everything on me and I started to walk to the feeding station, when I returned from the feeding station I say "three left and I'm dome with this." and I go to the next ship, and they again put everything on me and I started to walk to the feeding station, when I returned from the feeding station I say "two left and I'm done." and I go to the next ship, they again put everything on me and I started to walk to the feeding station, when I returned I say "one more and I'm done." I was really happy, and I ran to the last ship, and they put everything on me, and I started to walk to the feeding station, when I arrived I throw the barrels in the storage, and the other dragons came to eat and one of them say "I wanted to breakfast not to lunch." and I say "I'm sorry I do this for first time." and I go to the hospital, when I arrived I go to the main doctor and he say "you are the CO-alpha, go to the storage and count everything, everything need to be ten on number." and I say "alright." and I go to the storage, and I started to count them, it didn't was a problem because I can to count to fourteen, when I done I started to run to the feeding station.

When I arrive, Toothless was already here, and he say "how was your first day?" and I say "it was a bit terrible." and he say "alright, but why you don't remove this saddle?" and I say "I don't know how." and he say "just pull this small rope and it will fall." and I pulled the rope and the saddle fall from me, and I say "so what was the complaints today?" and he say "one- two dragons complained from you." and I say "I will do it better tomorrow." and he say "no its not job for you, you will listen the complaints." and I say "alright." and he get two barrels, and I say "I want two." he smiled and he say "alright." and he get one more, and he give me the two barrels, and we started to eat, when we done he say "are you tired?" and I say "yes." and he say "alright, did you want to we go on the beach?" and I say "alright, but why you too much like the beach?" and he say "I don't know." and I say "alright, lets we go.".

When we arrived he say "do you want to we sunbathing?" and I say "alright." and we started to sunbathing, but I fall asleep, when I wake up, it was a night, and I stand up and I say "I cant believe, I was sleeping all day." I look around and I saw a barrel with fish, I eat it and I started to search for Toothless, Until I was searching the teenage monstrous nightmare from today came and he say "hey you, come with me." and I say "alright." and I followed him, until we was walking he jumped on my back and he say "if you don't leave this island we will make your life a nightmare." and I say "we?" and five monstrous nightmares come from the bushes, and he say "yes 'we', and if you don't leave this island we will make your life a nightmare and if you tell on Toothless we will kill you!" and I say "never." and he smiled and he say "alright, you will sorry." and they gone, and I ran to our cave and I fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter [31]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up, she was in the cave, I wake up her and I say "good morning, I think a bit yesterday and your tasks will be to check the hospital and to listen complaints." and he say "alright." and we started to walk to the village, when we arrived I say "first start with the hospital to you have more time for the complaints." and she say "alright, but where to I go for the complaints?" and I say "in the great hall." and she say "alright." and she started to run to the hospital, and I go to do my tasks, until I was doing my tasks one teenage monstrous nightmare came and he say "hey alpha, I don't think you need to trust on her." and I say "and why you think this?" and he say "because in mid night I was walking with my friends and she came and she said 'hey guys, follow me in the forest." and we followed her, when we arrived to any strange place in the forest, and she started to kissing us and we leave her and we returned in the village." and my heart just stopped, and I say "you are lying." and he say "no I don't lie you, if you don't trust me I will show you my friends." ad I say "alright.", when we arrived to his friends I say "is this truth what he say." and they say "yes its truth." I look to the ground and I say "alright, thank you, I will do something about it." and I go to do my tasks, when I done I go to the feeding station, when I arrived she was waiting me, and I say "how was your day?" and she say "it was better than yesterday." and I say "alright, what was the complaints?" and she say "nothing interesting or important." and I say "you look like you are hiding something from me." and she say "no, I'm just tired." and I say "alright, lets we get breakfast." and I get two barrels and I give the one on her, and we started to eating, when we done I say "lets we go in the cave?" and she say "alright." and we take off.

When we arrived I say "so what you was doing in the evening?" and she say "sorry I cant tell you." and I say "yes you can!" and she say "I cant tell you, please you don't yell on me." and I say "yes you can or forget for me." and she started to cry, and she say "I cant tell you." and I say "alright, then I will tell you, you wanted just to I forgive and to you feel free to do whatever you want!" and she say "I'm sorry I cant tell you here, follow me." and I say "no you will tell me here!" and she say "no, its not safe for me, they will kill me." and I say "why will kill you, just tell me what you was doing in the evening." and she say "alright, when I woke up I saw the barrel what you leave for me and I started to searching for you, I go to the forest but then few monstrous nightmares trapped me and they said 'if you don't leave this island we will make your life nightmare.' and I say 'never.' and they say 'alright then we will make your life a nightmare and don't tell on Toothless or we will kill you.'" and I say "don't worry nobody will hurt you, and how was looking this monstrous nightmares?" and she say "they all was teenagers." and I say "alright, I guess for who you are talking, they said you are was want to kissing with them." and she say "no, why you trust on them?" and I say "because nobody is joking with this." and she say "alright, but they will try to hurt me." and I say "nobody will hurt you, and if they try to hurt you, I will kick him from the island." and she say "thank you." and I say "I will do everything for you." and she say "thank you." and I say "I'm not gonna do something about this now but if they hurt you or they do something to you, I will punish or kick them." and she say "alright." and I say "lets we go to your brother." and she say "alright." and we take off.

When e arrived he was lying on the sand with Moonlight, and Snowfire say "how are you brother?" and Darkscale say "I'm fine." and Snowfire say "why she is here?" and Darkscale say "because I forgive on her and I now trust on her." and Snowfire say "this is great, I hope she will be the right one." and Darkscale say "I too." and Snowfire say "why she don't stop to watch the sky?" and Darkscale say "because she sleep with open eyes." and Snowfire say "alright, tomorrow when I done with my tasks on alpha I will come to we spend the day together." and Darkscale say "alright, I will wait you." and we take off.

When we returned it was later so I say "are you hungry tonight?" and she say "no." and I say "alright, lets we go to sleep now." and we go to the cave and we lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter [32]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up Toothless still was asleep, so I wake up him and I say "we need to do our tasks." and he say "alright." and we go to the village, when we arrived he say "you know I will wait you on the feeding station, or you me." and I say "yes I know." and I go to listen the complaints, when I done I started to walk to the hospital, until I was walking one dragon came and she say "are you Snowfire?" and I say "yes its me." and she say "alright, Toothless said me to I give you this barrel." and I say "alright, thank you." I open it and it was full with fresh meat, so I eat it, but I felt a sleepy and I fall asleep.

When I wake up I was tied with metal ropes in a cave, and I say "is there have anybody?" and the teenage monstrous nightmare say "we hear you to tell on Toothless about us, now we will kill you!" and I say "you cant hurt me!" and he say "we already know it, you will die from a hunger!" and I say "all of you will sorry when Toothless came to save me!" and they started to laugh, and he say "we planned everything, nobody will search for you because he will think you are back to Firestone." and I say "no, don't do this!" and he say "and how you will stop us?" and he say "I will go to tell on him, and I want to all of you guard her to don't escape."

 **[Toothless POV]**

Until I was doing my one monstrous nightmare came and he say "hey Toothless, she leaved us, she said me to I tell you this 'I wanted only to you forgive me, now I'm returning to' sorry I forget his name but it was something with Fire." and I say "Firestone?" and he say "yes, that's it." my heart stopped, and I say "alright, thank you." and I returned in our cave and I lay on the ground and I started to cry, and I say "why you did this, I forgave you, I was happy again, I make you alpha, but you returned to him, what more I need to do for you to I can be forever with you, but I don't care, I will kick her from my island."

 **Back to Snowfire**

When he returned he say "now he thinks you are back to Firestone." and I say "NO, WHY YOU WANT TO RUIN MY LIFE?" and he say "because, I don't want you on this island!" and I say "this is not reason to kidnap me and to ruin my life." and he say "yes, its it, we have few things to done, don't try to run, there will have a two dragons on the entrance!" and they leave, I shoot one from the ropes but nothing happened, so I shoot it few more times and it started to lighting in white and after few seconds it fall on the ground, I do this and with the other ropes, and I prepared to take off, I started to lighting in blue and I take off, when I leave from the cave I realized than I'm on Berk, and I hide in our cave, Toothless too was here, I go to him, and he say "what more you want from me, I shared everything what I have with you, I make you alpha or and this didn't was enough for you, whatever you are kicked from my island and I don't want to see you again!" and I say "no don't kick me, I was kidnaped." and he say "really?" and I say "yes." and he say "who kidnaped you?" and I say "the teenage monstrous nightmares." and he say "one of them said me than you are returning back to Firestone." and I say "no, never, they hate me and they are trying to ruin my life." and he hug me and he say "alright, we will punish them, for lying the alpha, for kidnaping alpha dragon." and I say "alright." and he say "so how they kidnaped you and where?" and I say "until I was walking to the hospital one female dragon came to me and she said 'are you Snowfire?' and I said 'yes, its me.' and she said 'alright, Toothless said me to I give you this barrel.' and she gone, I open it and it was full with fresh meat, when I ate it and I felt sleepy and I fall asleep and I woke up tied with metal ropes, and this cave is on Berk." and he say "alright, I will found this dragons and you will punish them." and I say "alright, but how to I punish them?" and he say "start with this 'I punish all of you' and complete however you want." and I say "thank you." and he say "you go to the great hall, I will come when I found them." and I say "thank you." and I take off.

When I arrived I started to think 'Toothless trust me, and I'm happy for this, if he didn't trust me now probably I will be kicked from this island and I will be forced to return to Firestone, but now I need to focus on this how to I punish them... I have idea, I will punish them to don't eat nothin for a week, no, no, they are still kids, they need to eat, I have idea to they make two hundred laps on the island, yes this is enough.' and I started to wait them, when they came, Toothless say "alright they are your." and I say "alright, I punish all of you to make two hundred laps on the island." and they prepared to take off and I say "wait, ALL IN COLUMN." when they did it, I say "NOW TAKE OFF." and they take off, and I quietly say "and think again did you will kidnap me." and Toothless say "two hundred laps on the island?" and I say "yes." and he say "this is too much for them, but this will learn them to don't lie and kidnap, I like it." and I smiled to him, after a hour, they done and one of them say "w-we a-are s-sorry, w-we n-never w-will d-do t-this a-again." and I say "alright, now go away." and they take off, and Toothless say "I thought you will think something else like to they don't eat or they don't leave their parent's caves but this, I didn't expect this." I smiled to him and I say "if you didn't trust me, now I probably will be kicked and forced to return to Firestone." and he say "I trust you so much but when he said than you are returning back to Firestone this broke my heart, and I'm sorry for this what I said, did you forgive me?" and I say "yes!" and he hug me and he say "we love each other, and we trust each other, but we need to stop everything was is trying to stay between us." and I say "yes you are right" and he say "do you want to we...no I cant." and he "I am ashamed to ask you this." and he take off, I didn't want to worry him so I returned in our cave, when I entered I lay on the ground and I started to think 'what he wants to do, did he want to we go somewhere, no its not this, did he want to we have a child, no its not this, its not shamefully to you ask for it, so what he want to we do?', after a hour he come and he quietly say "d-do y-you w-want t-to w-we h-have... I cant say it." and I say "you want to we go somewhere?" and he say "no, its not it." and I think a bit and I say "you want to we have a child?" and he say "y-e-s." I hug him and I say "its not a shamefully to you ask for it." and he say "I know but I cant just to ask you this, we have long past together and the biggest part we didn't was together, but when you we are together always something happening, just look, I make you alpha and you was kidnaped, if we make a child, who knows what will happen with me or you or with the child." and I say "I know it but we nothing can do." and he say "always when I do something good for you, something hurt you." and I say "don't worry, nothing will happen on the child." and he say "do you really want it?" and I say "I know its a big step but I will do it with you." and he say "thank you, I cant believe what I almost didn't missed when I didn't forgive you." and I kissed him, and he say "do you want to we visit your brother?" and I say "yes but now he is with Moonlight and I want to he finally found someone who to love." and he say "do you want to we sunbathing?" and I say "alright."

When we arrived to the beach, we lay on the sand and he say "today you was great when you punished them." and I say "thank you." and he say "do you really want to we have child?" and I say "yes." and he say "be honestly this is important." and I say "I'm honestly, and when you want to we do it?" and he say "do you want to we do it today?" and I say "today?" and he say "alright then when you say." and I say "I don't mean no, I just replied this what you said." and he say "so this mean we will do it today?" and I say "yes.", after few hours it become a night, and he say "lets we go in our cave.", when we arrived, we entered and lay on the ground and he say "do you really want it?" and I say "yes." and he say "alright."

 **Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter [33]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up she still was asleep, I wake up her and I say "how are you?" and she say "I'm fine, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine too, did you know after how much time will come the egg?" and she say "no." and I say "we don't have a parents what to we ask and we don't know nobody who have children." and she say "yes we know someone who have children." and I say "who?" and she say "your brother." and I say "you are right, I forget for him, do you want to we visit him?" and she say "when we done with our tasks." and I say "we are the alpha dragons its not mandatory to we do the tasks, the alphas give a tasks on the dragons." and she say "alright but how the other dragons will start to like me?" and I say "they like you, if few dragons don't like you this don't mean than the others too don't like you." and she say "alright, lets we go to your brother." and we take off.

When we arrived my brother was with his mate and his children, my brother came and he say "so you are again with her, but she cheated on you." and Snowfire say "yes I know it, but he forgave me." and my brother say "alright, so how are you two now?" and I say "we are fine." and Snowfire say "after how much time the egg will come?" and my brother say "why are you asking?" and Snowfire say "I just want to know." and my brother say "the egg came next a week, and the baby will came next a six months." and Snowfire say "alright." and my brother say "and before how much time you do it?" and Snowfire say "yesterday." and my brother say "alright, I want to you tell me when it break the egg." and I say "alright, we will tell you." and my brother say "before you go, how you forgave on her something like this?" and I say "I loved her so much before and I still love her." and my brother say "alright, now you can to go." and he say "little lover." and we take off.

When we returned we go in our cave, and she say "what he was meaning when he said 'little lover.'?" and I say "nothing, he is joking any times." and she hug me and she say "you are great, you shared everything what you have with me, the other alphas use their mates only to they have a children and when they have a child they kick them from the island." and I say "I knew this, but don't worry I never will do this to you." and she say "I know this, and because this I love you, because I know you never will hurt me and you never will leave me." and she kiss me, and I say "are you hungry?" and she say "yes." and I say "alright, lets we go to the feeding station." and we take off.

When we arrived to the feeding station I get two barrels, and I give one of them on her, and we started to eat them, and we started to eat, when we done I say "do you want to we go on the beach?" and she say "yes.", when we arrived we sit on the sand and I say "how are you?" and she say "I'm fine, do you want to we tell on my brother?" and I say "only if you want." and she say "alright lets we tell on him." and we take off.

When we arrived, they was together in the cave, when we entered, her brother came and he say "where you was yesterday, I was waiting for you?" and she say "I was kidnaped." and he brother say "I'm sorry." and she say "and we are waiting a child." and her brother say "this is great, this is big step in your life." and Snowfire say "I know and I will make this step with him." and Moonlight came and she say "and when the baby come he will kick you from his island." and I say "no, I never will kick her from my island because I love her so much." and Moonlight say "we will see." I don't like her because she think I will leave Snowfire like the other alphas, and I say "I share everything what I have with her, I make her a alpha on my island." and Moonlight say "alright, we will see after a six months." and Snowfire say "do you want to we go back?" and I say "yes." and we take off.

When we returned we go in our cave and I say "I don't like her so much she thinks I will leave you like you are nothing." and she say "I know but this is not a problem, we love each other and this is enough." and she kissed me, and I say "its almost a night, do you want to we watch the sunset?" and she say "alright." and we go to the beach and I hug her and she say "so how we will live with the child?" I smiled and I say "like before but with child." and the sunset started, and she say "its a beautiful." and I say "next to me have something more beautiful." and she say "thank you." and I say "no matter what the others think I never will do this to you." and she say "you never will do to me what?" and I say "you know what the other alphas do to their mates, they use them only for a children." and she look to the ground and she say "yes I know." and I say "why you become sad?" and she say "before few years I knew one female we was good friends, her name too was Snowfire and this happened to her, he get the baby and he kicked her from the island." and I say "this is terrible." and she say "yes, I know." I smiled and I say "you too risk, if I get it and I kick you from the island?" and she say "no, please you don't do this, I love you, this will ruin my life." and I say "I never will do something like this, I was joking." and she say "alright, but don't joke with this." and I say "alright." and she say "this week was the most important week in my life, you forgave me, I almost didn't die, you make me a alpha, I was kidnaped, and now we are waiting for a child." and I say "I know, when we are together everyday is happening something interesting or terrible but we are together and we love each other." when the sunset end, she say "are you hungry?" and I say "yes, lets we go." and we take off.

When we arrived, I get two barrels and I give one of them on her, and we started to eat, when we done I say "lets we go to sleep." and she say "alright." and we returned to our cave, and she say "only when I'm with you, I feel in safe." and I say "because I never will hurt you or leave you." and she fall asleep, I hug her and I say "you are everything for me." and I fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter [34]**

 **After six months...**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up Toothless didn't was in the cave so I go to the egg and I lay next to it and Toothless land behind me and he say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, I cant wait more." and he say "me too, I bring breakfast." and he give me one barrel, and we started to eat, when we done he say "six mouths passed without something bad to happen." and I say "you are right." and he hug me, and I say "so how we will name him?" and he say "what if it be she?" and I say "you are right, lets we wait." he smiled, after a few minutes I hear a cracking sound, and I say "its hatching." when the egg broke from it leave a female Night fury, and Toothless say "how we will name her?" and I say "I don't know, do you know any names?" and he say "yes, Moontail or Snowscale." and I say "what you like more?" and he say "I like more Snowscale." and I say "alright." and he say "so what we will do with her, we need to learn her than the humans can hurt her and this will be hard because she will grow on human island." and I say "we will learn her, but we will give on her something what we never had." and he say "what?" and I say "parents." he hug me and he say "we need to tell on everyone who we know." and I say "and on him?" he look to the ground and he say "yes." and I say "who will watch her until we are telling on everyone?" and he say "Hiccup will watch her." and I say "she is newborn, lets we get her with us." and he say "alright." he get her and he put her on his head, and he say "this will cost a lot of time to we visit everyone." and I say "you are right, if we use the it she will be blown from you." and we take off.

 **[Snowscale POV]**

When we arrived on any strange island, there came a two dragons the male was a gray with strange wounds on his skin and the female was a normal but something in her scare me, and he say "she is beautiful." and my mum say "thank you." and she say "so how much longer she will stay with you?" and my dad say "I never will leave her." and my mum say "alright brother, now we will go to his brother, if you want come later." and he say "alright." and my mum grab me and she put me on her head, and we take off.

This time we go on different island, there almost didn't have a so much trees, we started to walk around and we found two kids they was playing, when they saw us they came and they say "who is she?" and my dad say "she is the our child, where are our parents?" and they say "they are in the cave." and my parents go in the cave but they leave me with this kids, and the biggest say "so what is your name?" I tried to talk but I failed, and the smallest say "she is newborn she cant to talk.", after few minutes my parents returned with two different dragons and the male say "she is beautiful." and my dad say "thank you." and he say "give on her this what we didn't had." I was interesting for what he was talking and my dad say "of course." and he say "alright, what I can to say now, you have everything, mate, child and you are alpha on a island." and my dad say "yes." and my mum say "so now we will need to go to him." and my dad say "I don't really want to we go to him but we need to do it." and he say "hey brother. before you take off, did you will come again?" and my dad say "yes." and my dad grab me and he put me on his head and we take off.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

Until we was flying I say "this will cost us a two days to we go." and he say "I know but we cant use it, she will be blown." and I say "lets we just try." and he say "alright." and we started to lighting, when we arrived there didn't have anybody on the beach so we land and Snowscale jumped from his head, and I say "this is the last time when we will see him." and he say "lets we just go, I don't want to we stay too much long here." and we go in the cave, I entered first and Firestone say "Snowfire, are you back?" and I say "you know what is doing when someone have a baby, this is the reason why we are here." and Toothless and Snowscale entered in the cave, and Firestone say "she is pretty, did she can to talk?" and I say "still no." and Firestone say "I too wanted to we have a child but whatever, I want only to you be a happy." and I say "thank you." and Toothless say "lets we go back." and Firestone say "bye." and we take off.

When we returned he say "ah, we forget to feed her!" and he take off, when he returned he didn't was alone he was with Hiccup, and Toothless give few fishes on Snowscale and she started to eat them, Hiccup started to caressing her, and she bite his fingers and he say "that hurts." and she again started to eat the fish, and Hiccup say "so where you gone, we haven't seen from a six moths." and Toothless smiled to him and Hiccup say "I hope any day I will can to understand what you say." and Hiccup hug him, and Hiccup say "alright buddy, I have to go now, I too have a family and if you want you can to help on us with the new feeding station it will be a smaller but it will have a bigger storage." and Toothless smiled to him, and Hiccup leave the cave, and I say "so did you will help on him with this?" and he say "no, we will help on him." and I say "alright." and Snowscale started to watch the barrel and Toothless say "I guess she want more." and he pushed the barrel and it fall, and Snowscale started to eat, and I say "she will have a great childhood than us." and he say "she will have great childhood and great life." and he hug me, and I say "but what if every thing repeat, what if my past repeat and she lose us?" and he say "don't worry I will be here to protect you and her from everything." and I say "thank you, did you want any day to we tell on for our past." and he say "alright, but she need to grow because your past is not for small kids." I smiled and I say "you are right." and Snowscale started to watch us, and he say "alright, this was everything now you can to go." and I say "what do you mean... no don't do this, you promised me!" and I grab her and I put her on my head, and he say "hey, wait, wait, I was joking, I just wanted to see what you will do." and I say "this is not funny!" and he say "I'm sorry." and I say "alright." and I returned her on the ground, and she say "mum, daddy." and I say "her first words." and he say "do you want to we show you the island on what you will live?" and she say "y-yes." and we started to walk, and she say "mum,daddy, wait me." I returned and I drab her and I put her on my head, and we continue, when we arrived.

 **[Snowscale POV]**

When we arrived, my dad say "in this houses live the humans, they are friendly and they love us." and we go to a strange building with the things what gives food, and my dad say "this is the feeding station, from there you will get your breakfast and dinner but when you grow." and next this we go to a strange place, there was have so much water, I jumped from the head of my mom and I go to drink some water and my dad say "this is the harbor, there are and more building on this island but we will show you them later." and one big wooden house arrived and my dad say "this is ship, from there comes the fish." and from the ship fall a ladder, I climb it and I go in the ship and my parents say "wait us." when I entered in the ship there was have a two ladders the one was goin on up and the other was going on down, I go down and it was full with the things what gives a food, I jumped in one of them but it was empty I tired to leave but it was too much high, and my parents came and my mum say "she is somewhere here." and I say "I'm here." and they pushed the barrel and it fall and I leave, and my mum say "don't do this again." and I say "alright." and my dad say "lets we go back in the cave.", when we returned my dad say "alright Snowscale its time to you sleep." I lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I say "it was long day." and he say "there will have and more long days now we will need to learn her to shoot, to fly, but I don't like the part when she will grow and she will need to leave us." and I say "I too don't like it but we nothing can to do, we passed along road before we can have her and I love her." and he say "and this road will become and longer but I hope than she never will have our problems." and I say "me too, but I more hope to my past don't repeat because this is terrible to lose your family as child and to you watch how someone killing them." and I started to cry, he lick my tears and he say "I never will let it to happen." and I say "I know but what if this happen and you cant to beat him?" and he say "than I will go on his back, I will start to lighting and I will shoot and I will give my life for you and her." and I say "thank you for everything." he kissed me and he say "if something happen with me, can you promise me to you don't be with nobody else?" and I say "yes I promise you, but don't say this never again." and he say "this two years without you was killing me slowly from inside and when you return and you please me to I forgive on you, I forgave you from the first time but I just wanted to see how much strong you want it." and I started to kissing him, and I say "if you didn't found me probably now I will be dead." and he say "if I mean too much for you then why you choose him?" and he started to cry, I lick his tears and I say "I did this only because I didn't want to he die." and he say "alright, lets we now go to sleep." and I say "alright." and we fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter [35]**

 **after two weeks...**

 **[Snowscale POV]**

When I wake up my dad say "today we will learn you to shoot." and I say "alright, but when you will learn me to fly?" and my mum say "when you become on four weeks we will learn you to fly." and I say "alright." and my dad say "now lets we go to learn you to shoot.", I followed him to the beach and my dad say "do you see this rocks on the sand?" and I say "yes." and he say "alright, now open your mouth and hold your air." I open my mouth and I hold it and my mouth started to heating, and he say "alright, now put your tongue down and to shoot you breath again." I pun my tongue down and I breath again and I shoot but I missed the stones, any my mum say "try again." and I shoot again, and this time I didn't miss, and my dad say "do you want to I and your mother to we destroy them only with one shoot?" and I say "yes I want." and my mum say "alright but go a bit far." I go a bit far and my mum say "alright." and they started to lighting in blue and they shoot the stones, and they gone and I say "can you learn me to I do this too?" and my mum say "when you grow enough we will learn you to do this." and I say "alright, I love you mum and dad!" and they say "we too love you, you are everything for us." and they hug me, and I say "mum, how you meet dad?" and my mum look to him and she say "our past together is really long and the biggest part we didn't was together because one mistake." and I say "what was this mistake?" and my mum "we will tell you everything what you want but this is not a story for kids." this make me to feel like something terrible has happened to them, and my dad say "you train to shoot, we will go to do something and we will come back." and I say "alright." and I started to shoot the sand, when they returned my dad say "alright Snowscales lets we return in our cave.".

When we returned my mum say "Snowscale are you hungry?" and I say "yes." and my dad say "alright." and he take off, and my mum say "hey Snowscale, do you want to we play?" and I say "yes." and we started to playing and after few minutes my dad returned he was get a three barrels with a fish, he gave me one and he gave one and on my mum and we started to eat, when we done, we started to we playing again, I'm so much happy when I'm with my parents I love them so much and behind us land the gray dragon but this time he was alone, and he say "hello sister, did she can to talk?" and my mum say "hello brother, yes she can." is this dragon brother of my mum, but he is gray, but my mum is black, and he say to me "so what is your name?" and I say "my name is Snowscale." and my mum say "so where is Moonlight." and he say "she didn't want to come." and my dad say "alright, so how are you Darkscale?" is this his name, today learned something more about my family, and he say "I'm fine, how are you?" and my dad say "I'm fine too." and he say "alright, how are you sister?" and my mum say "I'm fine." and he say "did something new happened?" and my dad say "nothing for now." and he say "alright, I have to go." and he take off, and I say "what is he to me?" and my mum say "he is your uncle." and I say "alright." and my dad say "lets we play again." and we started to playing again, after a two hours I tired and I stopped to break for a bit, my parents complete to play, I have to most great parents ever, they love me so much and they are ready on everything for me and I'm the alpha child on the island and everyone here love me.

After two hours my parents come to me and my dad say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine." he smiled and he say "do you want something?" I think a bit and I say "I want to I can fly." and he say "you will can to fly after two weeks now your wings are too much small to they can lift you." and I say "alright, can you tell me how you meet my mum?" and my mum say "lets we tell on her but a small part?" and my dad say "alright, we will tell you everything when you grow." and my mum say "when he meet me, I was lying in one forest and next this your dad came to me, and next this we go on this island but after time I was need to go somewhere for a two years and when I returned you came." and I say "thank you mum." but I can't wait until I grow to they tell me everything, and my dad say "Snowfire." and he whisper something to her, and my mum say "alright." and my dad say "do you want to we go in the village?" and I say "yes." and my mum grab me and she put me on her head.

When we arriver my dad say "you go with her to the great hall." and my mum say "alright." and my dad take off, when we arrived I say "what he whispered to you?" and my mum say "you will see." and I say "alright.", after few minutes my dad come with the other dragons from the island and he land next to us, and he say "alright, I know than I needed to say when it happened on the day but whatever, I have daughter." and my mum pushed me next to him and he say "this is my daughter, now everyone is free." and they take off, and my dad say "lets we go back in the cave." and we started to walk to the cave.

When we arrived in the cave, my dad say "Snowscale, its time to you sleep." and I say "alright." I lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

 **[Toothless** **POV]**

I say "Snowfire, what you want to we do?" and she say "I don't know, what you want to do?" and I say "just say something." and she say "do you want to we go on the beach?" and I say "alright." and we take off, when we arrived I say "so for what we will talk this time?" and she say "who learn you on the lighting trick?" and I say "I found it until I was saving Hiccup." and she say "from what?" and I say "from Bewilderbeast." and she say "Hiccup attacked him?" and I say "no he attacked this island and I was need to fight with him." and she say "you beat him or he destroy everything and leave?" and I say "I beat him." and she say "but he can controlling your mind." and I say "Hiccup helped me to I beat the mind controlling." and she say "do you can to mind controlling?" and I say "everyone can to do it." and she say "how?" and I say "I cant tell you." and she say "please you ." and I say "alright, I will tell you but don't do this to nobody this is not cool." and she say "alright." and I say "lets we go in the village.".

When we arrived I say "I will learn you to do this but don't use it, no wait use it but only when you are under threat." and she say "alright." and I say "to you do this you first need to lighting." and she started to lighting, and I say "do you see this gronckle?" and I pointed him, and she say "yes I see him." and I say "to you can control him you need to focus on him and use telepathy you need to say on him 'I control you now' and to you check did this worked use again telepathy and try something what will make him to move." and she say "alright." and she started to watchin him and he started to flying like a crazy, and she say "how to I stop it?" and I say "if you want to he stop, thought 'stop' or if you want to free him 'you are free now' and he will be free." and he stopped and she started to watching me and she thought "I control you now." and I thought "no you don't!" and I pushed her, and I say "WHY YOU TRIED TO CONTROL ME?" and she say "I'm sorry." I smiled and I say "yes you will sorry now!" and I started to lighting and she say "no don't please." and started to watch her and I thought "I control you now." and she say thought "no you don't!" and I thought "YES I DO!" and she fall under my control, but I didn't want to hurt her so I thought "if you try to control me again, I will delete your memories about this." and I thought "you are free now." and she say "don't touch my memories!" I say "then don't try to control my mind." and she say "alright, but don't touch my memories." and I say "alright, but why you tried to control my mind?" and she say "I just wanted to I see what you will do, please you don't touch my memories, the memories are something important for the life on everyone, please you don't touch them." and I say "and why you think I will do something like this to you?" and she say "I don't know, because you are angry." I hug her and I say "no mater how much angry I'm, I never will hurt you." and she say "thank you." and I say "lets we go now in the cave." and we take off.

When we arrived, I say "do you want to control me?" and she say "only if you don't touch my memories." and I say "I cant touch your memories I just wanted to scare you." and she say "alright, but please you don't joke with things like this." and she started to lighting and she started to watching me, and she thought "I control you now." but this didn't work and I say "try again." and she thought "I control you now." and I felt strange like I'm in the sky and I make freefall, and she thought "walk forward." and I started to walk, I tried to stop but I failed, and she thought "now take off." and I take off, and she thought "now make six laps on the island." and I started to make them, when I done she thought "now come back in the cave." and I returned, and she thought "how are you feeling?" and I thought "like I make a freefall from a really high place." and she thought "this sounds cool." and she thought "you are free now." and I felt normal again, and she say "can you now do this to me?" and I say "alright, but lets we don't do this any more this is not cool, because if you think something wrong and for a second this will happen to the dragon who you control." and she say "alright." and I started to lighting and I thought "I control you now." and she fall under my control and I thought "how are you feeling." and she thought "like how you say, its awesome." and I thought "now lets we start with the commands." and I thought "take off and make three shoots in the air." and she take off and she shoot three times in the air, and I thought "come back in the cave and hug me." she land and she hug me, and I thought "you are free now." and she say "did we can to use the telepathy without we lighting or control someone?" and I say "yes, and any times I was wondering why we only talk when we can to talk and like this." and she say "I just didn't know." and she thought "can we talk a normal, like before?" and I thought "yes, lets we now go to sleep because its too much late." and she say "I love you stronger and stronger when you learn me on new things." and I say "I too love you and to I learn you on new and new things I want only to we be together." and I lay on the ground and she lay next to me, I hug her and we fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter [36]**

 **after two weeks...**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up Toothless still was sleeping, I woke up him and he say "good morning, how are you?" and I say "I'm fine, how are you?" and he say "I'm fine too, today we will need to learn her to fly." and I say "but there don't have enough high places." he smiled and he say "who said than we will learn her on this island?" I smiled and I say "this sounds interesting, what you planned?" and he say "we will go on the maximal height what we can to reach and she will jump." and I say "alright, lets we woke up her." and he say "you woke up her, I will get breakfast." and he take off, I woke up her and she say "today I will can to fly." she was really happy, and I say "we will learn you to fly when you dad return." and she say "where he go?" and I say "he go to bring breakfast and when he return we will learn you to fly." and she say "Hurray!" I smiled to her, and she say "I cant wait any more, this two weeks was like a two years." I smiled and I say "really?" and she say "yes," after two minutes Toothless returned and he give me one barrel and he too give on her one barrel, and we started to eat, when we done Toothless say "hey Snowscale, lets we learn you to fly." and he grab her and he put her on his back and we take off.

 **[Snowscale POV]**

my dad lifted me really high and he say "alright Snowscale now jump." and I say "but if I fail?" and my mum say "we will catch you." and I say "I thought it will be at another way." and my dad say "jump." and I say "what if I fall?" and he say "nothing will happen." and I say "alright." and I jumped and I started to flapping with wings, and I started to falling faster and faster, I panicked and I started to flapping faster and faster, and seconds before I hit the ground I started to fly, I land and I started to wait my parents to come, when they come my mum say "how are you feeling now?" and I say "I feel awesome." and my dad say "now you can to come every where with us." and I say "did I grow enough to you tell me how you meet my mum?" and my dad say "we will tell you everything when you grow enough." and I say "but how much more I need to grow?" and my dad say "a lot." I look to the ground and I say "but what too much happened?" and my mum say "this not for you." and I say "but why?" and my dad say "lets we go in the beach." and I say "alright." and we take off.

When we arrived my dad say "hey Snoscale, we are doing the best from us but our past with your mother is long and the biggest part we didn't was together and when we are together before always something bad was happening, so we will tell you when you grow." and I say "alright, but why you say 'always' still nothing bad happen?" and my mum say "he say it because before you everyday different and it was a challenge for us." and I say "alright." and my dad say "if you want to go to train to take off and to land." and I say "yes I want." and I go in the village.

 **[Toothless POV]**

I say "so what we will do?" and she say "I don't know." and I say "do you want something new?" and she say "yes!" I smiled and I say "alright." and she say "so what we will do today?" and I say "lets we do... how much fast are your reflexes?" and she say "I don't know I think they are fast." I smiled and I say "alright, lets we test them." and she say "how?" and I say "with low flying and high speed." and she say "but where?" and I say "do you see this strange rocks in the sea?" and she say "yes I see them." and I say "alright, lets we go to the harbor." and we take off.

When we arrived I say "alright, we will do it until we are lighting." and she say "alright." and we take off, until we was flying I say "I'm faster than you." she look to me and she say "no you are not." and she hit her head in one rock and she fall in the water, I dive to catch her, when I pulled he on the beach I realized than she was in insensibility, and I bring her to the hospital, when we arrived I throw her on the ground and I say on the doctor "she hit her head in one rock." and he say "lets we wait until she wake up, it possible and to have a brain damage." she open her eyes and she say "where I'm?" and I say "how are you?" and she say "who are you?" and I say "its not time to joke its important." and she say "who are you, and I'm not joking I don't remember nothing." the doctor say "we will bring her to the arena." and she say "I nowhere will go." and I say "yes you will go." and she say "and how you will make me to I come with you?" and I started to lighting and I say "this is your last chance to you come with us." and she say "NO!" and she take off, I started to watch her and I thought "I control you now." and she fall under my control, and the doctor say "why she stopped?" and I say "because I control her now." and he say "but you public promised than you never will use it." and I say "she is the most important dragon in my life I cant leave her, and about this what I promised, I don't care if someone else become a alpha on this island." and I thought "come back." and she returned, and the doctor say "don't worry I'm on your side, now lets we go to the arena." and I thought "follow me.", when we arrived I say "alright now lock us here." and I thought "come to me." and she come, and he close the door, and I thought "now you are free." and she say "what you did to me!" and I say "calm down please you, I'm Toothless." and she say "I don't care I want to go!" and I say "please you try to remember." and she say "LET ME GO." and I say "alright but first I will check what is in your head." and she say "don't hurt me, I don't remember almost nothing from my life." and I say "I love you and I never will leave you." and she say "I don't love you!" and I say "did this words sound you familiar 'I love you and I never will hurt you' ?" and she say "yes they sounds me familiar now let me go." and I started to watch her and I say "I'm sorry Snowfire I said than I cant to touch your memories but now I will need to do it." and she say "from where you know my name?" and I say "you hit your head really strong in one rock and you forger everything about me." and I thought "I control you now." and she fall under my control, and I thought "come in front of me." and she come, and I thought "I'm sorry Snowfire but I need to try this for you." and I stared to search for her memories, after a hour I found them, and I started to watch them, she was remembering only her childhood, and the other memories was locked, after a forty minutes I unlocked all memories for the time when we are together and I lock the other memories with Firestone, and then I remembered what she said 'the memories are something important for the life on everyone' and I unlock them, and I thought "you are free now." and when I stopped to lighting she say "TOOTHLESS!" and my head started to hurts me really strong, and she say "what happen how I come here." and I say "I-I'm s-sorry." and she say "what happened?" and I say "I was touching your memories, forgive me." and she say "but you promised me." and I say "until we was flying you hit your head in one rock and you forget everything about me and Snowscale so I was forced to do it, I'm sorry." and she say "I forgive you, you have a reason to do this." I fall asleep.

when I wake up I was in the hospital and Snowfire say "how are you?" and I say "I'm fine." and she say "but you said than you cant touch my memories." and I say "because I never before tried this to anybody." and the doctor say "take care for him now he is weak." and she say "alright." and she helped me to I stand up, when we returned in the cave I say "what happened to me?" and she say "I don't know until you was talking to me and you fall asleep." I hug her and I say "I today I make some things what I promised you to I don't do." and she say "I forgive you everything." and I say "I was editing your memories, I was watching your childhood memories." and she say "I forgive you everything." and I say "thank you." and she say "now you know really good what happened in my childhood." and I hug her, and I say "I don't feel really good can you found Snowscale and to you bring her here?" and she say "alright." and she take off, when they returned I say to Snowscale "today your mother forget everything about us, but don't worry now she remember everything, this is on second place for most terrible things what happened." and Snowscale say "but how its possible to you forget for us?" and I say "she hit her head really strong in one rock." and Snowfire say "don't worry Snowscale I never will forget for you again." and I say "its late lets we sleep now." and Snowscale say "alright dad." and she lay on the ground and she fall asleep, Snowfire lay next to me and she say "I love you so much, how much time it cost you to you found my memories and to fix everything?" and I say "around a hour and half, I will tell you when we wake up I'm tired now." and she say "alright, can you learn me?" and I say "yes I will." and I fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter [37]**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When I wake up, Snowfire and Snowscale still was asleep, I woke up Snowfire and I say "lets we go." and she say "alright, where we will do it?" and I say "we will do it on the beach." and she say "alright." and we take off, when we arrived I say "you know how to start." she started to lighting and she say "what now." and I say "now you need to control me." and she started to watch me and she thought "I control you now." and I fall under her control, and she thought "what now?" and I thought "now focus more on me and at the all time watch my forehead." and she thought "aright." after a hour I felt strange, my head strange, and she thought "who is Darkfire?" and I thought "I don't know." and she thought "but your brother said this to someone." and I thought "I dont know who is he, but the name sounds me a familiar." and she thought "is this you?" and I thought "no its not me, my name is Toothless not Darkfire." and she thought "but this is not a dragon name." and I thought "when I saved Hiccup from the Red Death I hit my head in the ground and then I forget almost everything about me, after time it returned but he was calling me a Toothless everyday so until I didn't remember nothing it I thought than its my name." and she thought "alright, do you want to we ask your brother?" and I thought "yes I want." and she thought "you are free now." and we take off.

When we arrived I say "who is Darkfire?" and my brother say "this is the name of our father." and I say "thank you." and he say "but how you remember it, you was a baby when I said his name for last time." and I say "Snowfire was watching my memories and she found a memory in what you say it so we came to ask you." and he say "if you want to know more just ask me." and I say "what is the name of our mother?" and my brother say "her name was Moontail." and I say "thank you, what is my name?" and he say "Nightscale." I felt strange and I take off.

After a hour I land on one island, I was far away from everyone who I know or I love, I lay on the beach and I started to think 'how its possible to my name be Nightscale, my name is Toothless, but if this is my real name this mean than around six years from my life are lie.' and another Nigh Fury come and she thought "who are you?" and I thought "I don't know." and she thought "just tell me your name." and I thought "I'm just not sure now what is my name." and she thought "just tell me." and I thought "leave me alone, I need to think on something." and she thought "alright, but if want to come to the others." and I thought "others?" and she thought "yes, its a clan island." and I thought "alright." and I followed her, when we arrived to the others she say "he is new member on the clan." and I say "member?" and the leader say "yes, who come here stay here until he die." and I say "no, alright I will stay but remember if I want to leave you cant to stop me." and he say "yes I can, if you try to leave I will kill you." and I say "you will fail before you start." and something in me make me really angry, and he say "are you sure?" and I say "yes I'm." and he say "then I challenge you!" and I say "I don't want to fight with you, but if you attack me you will sorry." and he say "I know more things than you, and look yourself you are almost two times smaller than me." and everyone stared to laugh, and I say "don't start something what you cant end!" and he say "you think you, you can to beat me but you cant, I'm faster and smarter than you." and he say "and I can control you!" and I say "alright." and he say "you will stay here and you will fight for me and if you don't do this I personally will kill you!" and I say "alright." and I thought "good luck to beat me." and he say "now you are free do whatever you want but don't leave this island." and I say "alright." and I go to the beach.

After a two hours Snowfire came and she say "what are you doing here, I was searching for you everywhere?" and I say "I was need time to I think what happened." and she say "lets we return." and I say "alright." and the leader come behind me and he say "I have two new members on my island for one day." and Snowfire say "for what he talk?" and I say "for nothing, lets we go." and the leader say "you nowhere will go!" and I say "yes, I will go and you cant to stop me." and we take off.

When we returned Snowscale still was asleep, I woke up her and I say "how are you?" and she say "I'm fine." and I say "alright, if you want go to play with the other kids on this island." and she say "yes I want." and she take off, and Snowfire say "so how are you Nightscale?" and I say "I'm fine but this what happened today shock me so much, I thought than my name is Toothless not Nightscale." and she say "can I continue to want your memories?" and I say "yes you can.".

 **[Snowfire POV]**

Until was I watching his memories from the time when I cheat on him, and in the biggest part he is with Hiccup and when he is not with him he is crying, and I accidently thought "you are free now." and he say "so what you was watching?" and I say "your memories from the time when I was with Firestone." and he say "so now you know how much this hurt me." and I say "I'm sorry." and he say "its alright but now we need to found Snowscale and to we feed her." and I say "alright and we take off.

When we found Snowscale she was playing with the other kids from the island and I say "are you hungry?" and she say "yes." and I say "alright lets we go to the feeding station." and we take off, when we arrived Toothless get three barrels and we started to eat, when we done I say "Snowscale, do you want to be with us or you want to play with the kids?" and she say "I want to play with my parents." and I say "alright." and we returned to the cave, when we returned in the cave we started to play with together, after few hours it become a night and Toothless say "alright Snowscale, its time to you sleep." and she say "alright." and she lay on the ground and she fall asleep, and I say "so what you want to we do?" and he say "nothing today was long day for me and now I want only to break." and I say "alright but how to I tell you now. Toothless or Nightscale?" and he say "Toothless, and lets we stop to use this mind control and for the memories." and I say "alright." and I lay on the ground, he way next to me and he hug me and we fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter [38] finally the 5th chapter is here :P**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I woke up Toothless still was sleeping so I go to the feeding station and I get three barrels with fish and I returned back to Toothless and Snowscale, when I returner I wake up them, and Snowscale say "hey mom, do you want to we play together all day?" and I say "yes, of course." Toothless look to me and he say "do you want later to we fly together?" and I say "yes." and I give one barrel on Snowscale and the other one to Toothless and we started to eat, when we done I say "Snowscale, do you want to we play?" and she say "yes mom." and I started to tickling her with my mouth and she started to laughing and Toothless started to tickling me, nobody before was tickling me and I didn't can to stop to laugh and we started to play together.

After around two hours Toothless say "do you want now to we fly?" and I say "yes." and Snowscale say "I will stay here." and Toothless say "alright, so it will be only us." and we take off, after a few hours we found a new island and Toothless say "lets we land here." when we land, he say "I will go to bring something what to we eat." and he go in the forest, after forty minutes he returned and he say "you need to see something." and I say "what is it?" and he say "follow me." and I followed him, when we arrived, there had ten dead Night Furies and thirty dead Deadly Nadders, and Toothless say "this is terrible, lets we return." and I say "alright but lets we check for survivors." and he say "alright." until I was checking I pushed one of them and he open his eyes and he say "help me." and I say "Toothless, I found one alive." and he come to me, and the another dragon say "I need help." and I on Toothless "go and tell on the others." and he say "alright." and he take off, and I say "what happen with you." and he say "we was defending our island, the others run and only we stay to defending." and I say "we will help you." and he say "help me." and I say "how?" and he say "do you see the spikes in my belly, remove them." and I say "but you have and one more and in the tail." and he say "I don't care for the tail." and I say "alright." and I remove the spikes from his belly and it started to bleeding really strong and he say "now shoot the holes." I shoot one from the holes in his belly and he roar from pain, and I say "are you alright?" and he say "I will be if you do it and on the other one." and I do it again, he stand up and he say "thank you." he look around and he say "so I'm the only one who survived?" and I say "yes, you need to come on my island." and he say "why?" and I say "because you still need help." and he say "alright." he go on my back and I take off.

When we arrived, I leave him on the beach and I go to the hospital and I get all bandages and I returned to him, when I returned to him, I say "I will need to open your wounds again?" and he say "why?" and I say "I just need to do it." and he say "alright, go ahead." and I open them with my teeth and I but on him three bandages and I remove the spike from his tail, and he roar again and I put bandage on it, and I say "you need to stay here until you heal." and he say "I will stay here only for tonight." and I say "but you need to heal." and he say "I have family and I need to take care for them." and I say "alright then." and he say "lets we found your 'Toothless'." and I say "but you cant to fly." and he say "I can." and I say "how are you feeling?" and he say "well, my head hurts we a bit because I lose a lot blood until you two come." and I say "how is your vision?" and he say "its bad but I'm alright I can to fly." and I say "go and drink more water and take break." and I take off.

 **[Firestone POV]**

When she gone I go to the sea and I drink some water and I go to the forest and I started to wait her to return, after two hours she returned with Toothless, I go to them and I say to her "what is your name?" and she say "Snowfire, your?" and I say "Firestone, can you show me from where I get food?" and she say "no I won't help you for nothing, I'm sorry than I found you!" and I felt bad, and Toothless say "but its your job as alpha here, and why you hate him, because his name?" and she say "I know than its my job as alpha but I wont help on him or on someone else with this name!" and I say "I hope you know than nobody choose his name and everyone deserves help." and Toothless say "what is wrong with you, you likes to help?" and she say "yes I like to help on the others but I never again will help on someone with this name." and Toothless say "he is our guest and we need to take care for him and nobody is same." and she say "fine I will help on him." and she say "come with me!" I followed her, we go to a strange building and she say "from here you will get a food, you will drink from the sea and you will sleep on the ground here!" and she take off, I go in the building and I get some fish and I returned outside and lay in front it and I eat it, and I thought "my life is crap now, I'm far from my family and for first time someone hate me because my name." Toothless land in front me and he say "hey Firestone, don't be sad." and I say "why she hate me, I haven't done nothing to her?" and he say "its long story, did she tell you where is your cave and from where to you get water?" and I say "no, she said me 'you will sleep here and you will drink from the sea'." and he say "so what happen with you and your friends?" and I say "we was defending our island the others run, we are small clan, we are around twenty dragons only Night Furies, and we was the only males except our leader, and now I need to return back to my family." and he say "so you have a children?" and I say "only one and I love it so much." and he say "your life isn't easy, I will let you to sleep with us." and I say "do you have a children?" and he say "only one and I love her so much." and I say "thank you for letting me to sleep with you and your family, I hope than any day you will come to visit us." and he say "you need to break now, follow me." and I followed him.

We arrived to a strange cave and he say "we live here, follow me." we enter and Snowfire was here and she say "why he is here?" and Toothless say "he is not the same 'Firestone' I too hate him for what he did but you cant hate everyone with this name." and his child say "who is he?" and Toothless say "he is our guest." and his child say "can I play with him?" and Snowfire say "no you cant to play with him." and Toothless say "yes you can." and Snowfire say "why you let her to play with someone who we don't know, how you trust on him?" and Toothless say "just look him, he fought for his island and for his family." and I say "I don't want to stay between you two and I see than I'm not welcome here." and I take off.

I returned to the building and I remove my bandages and I go to the beach and I drink some water and I felt a bit better and I dig a hole in the sand and I go in it and I fall asleep, after few minutes Snowfire come and she say "why you remove your bandages?" and I say "I don't need them, now go away leave me alone." and she say "I'm sorry for this what I said." and I say "no you don't sorry." and she say "I'm sorry, come back to us." and I say "I'm fine in this hole, and I don't want to stay somewhere where I'm not welcome." and she say "you are right nobody choose his name, I just have a problem with one another dragon with this name." and I say "and because this you hate me, because I have the same name?" and she say "I don't hate you, its just hard for me." and I say "why you hate me?" and she say "because your name, but its alright now, everyone is different come back to us." I rolled my eyes and I say "alright, I will come." and I followed her.

 **[Toothless POV]**

after few minutes they returned and he land on the ground and he fall asleep and Snowfire say "why you trust on him?" and I say "just look him he is peaceful and he too have family how you think he felt when you said 'I'm sorry than I found you!' you want to his children grow without a father?" and she say "I want everyone to have a mother and father but this just reminded me for the another Firestone." and I say "and what he can do than he has the same name, don't hate him." and she say "alright, why you defend him?" and I say "because he fought for his island and his family someone like him deserves at least little respect." and she say "probably you are right." and I say "when he wake up help on him if he want something." and she say "alright, lets we found Snowscale." and I say "alright." and we take off.

When we found her, she was playing with the other kids, and I say "do you want to we go on the beach?" and she say "sure." and we take off, when we arrived we sit on the sand and she say "tomorrow I will go with him to his island and next this I will come back." and I say "alright." I hug her and I say "I love you so much." and she say "I too love you so much." and I say "do you still hate him?" and she say "no but now I feel a bit bad for him and because this I want to go with him tomorrow." I kissed her and I say "everyone is different, don't hate him, I mean I know why you hate him but he already have a family." and she say "I know I just don't want to this happen again." and I say "I know, I too don't want to this happen again, but he is different and I like him." and she say "do you want to we drawing tomorrow?" and I say "alright, you draw better than me." and she say "I know, you learned me on a lot of things and now I want to learn you on something." and she started to kissing me and she close her eyes, I too close my eyes and she thought "I love you so much and I never will stop to love you." and Snowscale land next to s and she say "mom, dad, what you two do?" we open our eyes and we stopped to kissing and I say "nothing." and Snowscale say "whatever, mom I'm tired can we go to sleep?" and we say "alright." and we take off.

When we arrived to the cave we go we lay on the ground, Firestone still was sleeping, and I say "good night Snowfire and Snowscale." and we fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter [39]**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up everything is already awake and Firestone say, "Well now everyone is awake, so I just wanted to say thanks to you Toothless and you Snowfire, now I have to go." and I say "I'll go with you on your island." and he said "no thanks, I'm alright." and I say, "I want to come with you." and he is look to Toothless, and Toothless say "don't worry Firestone, I let her go with you " Firestone and say "well, lets we go." and we take off.

When we arrived, he said "Well, thank you for coming, now you can go now." and I say "I'll stay here for a bit." and he said "well, so let me show you my family, if you want." and I say "yes, I want." and in front us land one old dragon, and he say "well Firestone, you cheat on your mate?" and Firestone say "no, I didn't cheat on her." and he say "then why you are with another female?" and Firestone say "she just..." and he say "well, you know what is the punishment for cheating." and Firestone say "I haven't cheated on her, she just come to visit the island, please, you don't." and he say "you will do it!" and Firestone say "no, I want to stay, I didn't cheat on her." and I say, "what you need to do?" and Firestone say "we need to leave this island and never to come back." and I say, "you and your family?" and Firestone say "yes." and he say "go and get your family and leave the island." and Firestone say, "but where we will go." and I thought to him "you and your family are welcome on my island." and he thought to me "thank you." and the old dragon said "Now go and get your family and leave my island!" and Firestone go to get my family, when we come back Firestone say "lets we go." and we take off.

When we arrived, we land on the beach and Firestone say "thank you, I do not know of any island that is good for the living on them." and his mate say "so, where will we live here, and what are the rules here?" and I say " we are not a clan, so that there are only three rules first. do not attack or fight with other dragons, second. don't attack humans, and the third. do not destroy the houses in what the peoples live (if they didn't please you to do it.)" and she say "how to we get a food?"and I say "ask your mate he already was here and he know, and of you have a problems with the other dragons on the island tell on me or on Toothless." and I go to the toothless, and he said, "you are finally here." and I say "the Firestone here with my family, and we have found a cave for them." and he say "well, lets we found on them a cave, and next this we will drawing." and I say "where is Snowscale?" and he said, "with her friends." and I say "well, lets we found a cave for them first." and we take off.

When we found them, they were in front of the feeding station, we land next to them and Toothless say "welcome back Firestone, lets we found a cave for you and your family." and his child say "Mom, can I go to play with other kids?" and she say, "yes go." Firestone and say "well this is my mate, her name is Moontail and my child Nightscale."and Toothless say "I'm Toothless this my mate Snowfire and my child Snowscale, but now she's not here." and I say, "follow us." and we started to walk to the caves.

When we arrived Toothless say "we have five free caves, two of them, are big, and three are normal." and Firestone say "we will get one of the big caves, so what we need to do to we can stay, I mean did we will have any tasks?" and Toothless say "only two." Firestone and say "What are they?" and Toothless say "have fun and be happy." and I say "allows us to go to the drawing." and we go to get Snowscale.

When we enter, I say "so now get a stone and draw what you want." I grab one stone, and I started to draw Toothless and Snowscale, after a hour I done, and I say "so what you draw toothless?" and he say "I tried to draw you, but its not good that your draw, what you draw?" and I say "I draw you and Snowscale." and Snowscale say "I tried to draw you mom, but it looks bad." and I say "its alright, don't stop to try." and I felt bad, and I go to the forest and I get one tree, I light up it, when it stopped to burn I get some of the top and I draw my old family when I done and Snowscale say "who are these dragons?" and I say "my parents, my brother and me." and Toothless hug me, and he say "it is alright, he's dead." and I say "he's dead, but I want them back for one last time." and he say "lets we continue to draw." and I say "alright." and we continue drawing.

After few hours we was sleeping, Toothless wake up me, and he say "come." and I say "alright." and we go to the beach, and we sit on the sand, and he say "How are you now?" and I say "now I'm fine," he say "I wanted to ask you something." I say "What is it?" and he say "Why you draw your parents?" and I say "they are missing me so much, I lost then as a kid, I didn't have nobody who to support me in the hard moments." and he say "I never seen my parents." and I say "I know, but is it better someone to come and kill them in front you?" and he say "we cant do nothing about it" I say "I know, but they always will missing me, but its enough that I know I'm not really alone my brother survive and its enough for me." and he say " did I will miss you? "and I say "yes, more than everyone." and I say "did I will miss you?" and he say "of course, I cant live without you." and he say "I love you Snowfire." and I say "I too love you Nightscale." he kissed my forehead and this make me to I feel special and he say "lets we go back." and I say "lets we stay here for a little more." and he say "alright." and I say "I'm sorry only for one thing." and he say "for what?" and I say "than I didn't found you early." and he say "you are more beautiful on the moon light." and I say "you too." and he say "lets we now go to sleep." and we returned in the cave.

 **Please review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter [40]**

 **[Toothless POV] After a four years.**

When I woke up Snowfire didn't was in the cave, so I go and I wake up Snowscale, after few minutes Snowfire come and I say "Where you was?" and she say "I just wake up early and I go to get a breakfast." and I say "alright." and she tough to me "do you want to we finally tell on her?" and I though to her "are you sure, I'm mean when we start with this she will ask and for the other things." and she though to me "I know but she is on four and I think she is enough big to we learn her and than the humans and the dragons can hurt her." and I though to her "alright, lets we do it." and Snowfire say "hey Snowscale, do you remember when you was little and you wanted to know how we meet?" and Snowscale say "yes, why?" and Snowfire say "we will tell you." and Snowscale say "really?" and I say "yes." and Snowfire say "ask what you want to know." and Snowscale say "how you meet dad?" and Snowfire say "I was lying almost dead on one island and then your dad came and he helped me to I heal and I started to like him." and Snowscale say "who hurt you, mom?" and Snowfire say "one dragon but he is already dead, your dad killed him." and Snowscale say "when I was small you say than your past is not good, why?" and Snowfire say "the dragon who hurt me, he killed my parents and I was forced to jump from island to island because I was afraid to he don't found me and to kill me, but after few years he found me and he hurt me and then your dad found me." and Snowsacle say "dad, you are hero you saved my mom." I smiled and I say "we all are heroes." and Snowscale say "and me?" and I say "yes and you." and I say "hey Snowscale, I know than you trust on the humans because we live on human's island but the humans on the other islands can hurt you or to kill you." and Snowscale say "but they all love us." and I say "they all love us but its only for this island, the humans on the other islands can kill you, I just want to you be a careful about them." and Snowfire say "its too and for the other dragons, stay away from the clans in the clans they annoy the females or they don't let them to leave the island, and if you love someone more than you and because any reason you leave him, you need to return to him but only if he too love you more than himself." and Snowscale say "what do you mean mom?" and Snowfire say "I cheated on your dad with another dragon and after two years I returned to him and he forgive me." and Snowscale say "alright, can you learn me on the lighting something?" and we look each other and we shook our heads at the same time and I say "alright, lets we go." and we take off.

When we go enough high I say "now concentrate and listen careful now I will go ahead and follow my steps :don't breath for few seconds concentrate on this what you want and next this start to accelerate next this shook your head and close your eyes and this start again to breath and open your eyes: and you start to lighting." and Snowscale say "is this all?" and Snowfire say "I too didn't expect this when he learned me, now go and try." and Snowscale tried but she failed, and I say "try again." and she tried again but she failed again, and Snowfire say "try again the third time is on luck." and she tried again but she failed again, and I say "try again." and she finally did it, and I say "good job." and Snowscale say "did there have any other colors than blue?" and I say "I don't know." and Snowscale say "alright dad." and I say "lets we return now.".

When we returned in the cave Snowscale say "dad, I'm hungry." and Snowfire say "we forget to eat." Snowfire go to the barrels and she give one on Snowscale and next this on me, and we started to eat, when we done Snowscale say "I'm tired I will sleep a bit." and she go to sleep, and Snowfire say "do you want to we go on the island on what we meet for first time?" and I say "alright, and later we will return with her." and Snowfire say "alright." and we take off.

When we arrived she say "this is the island where everything start just with one request for help." and I hug her, and she say "when you found me the last thing what I wanted to see was you but after few years you are the first thing what I want to see everyday." and I say "when I found you, me and my human we was searching for new islands but this what I found was better than everything what I expected than we will found." and I kiss her forehead, and she say "every time when you kiss my forehead this make me to I feel special." and I say "because you are special." and she say "did you will forgive me if I cheat you again?" and I say "I don't know, I forgive you the first time because I love you, but second time I'm not sure than I will can to forgive you, because we now we have a child and I don't know, I just don't know, just don't do it again." and she say "I never will do it, but when I returned you said than you missed a lot of chances to have a real family until I was with him, why you didn't do this?" and I say "because I wanted to you be the first and the last one." and she become sad and she say "this mean a lot for me but I just cant make nothing with what I can make you happy, I mean than you help me to I heal, you learn me on too much things than it will cost me whole day to I count them one by one, and what I did for you, I cheated you and I leave you alone for a two years." and I say "no you did more for me, first you choose me in front him after two years, I cant have a child on my own, you give me a reason to I wake up every day and you give me someone who to I love with all of my heard." and she say "yes but that's are only four things against hundreds." and I say "hundreds, count them." and she say.

"alright, you helped me to I heal, you learn me on the lighting trick, you killed the dragon who killed my family, you saved my life two times, you helped me to I found my brother, you didn't stop to wait me and for a second, you forgive me a something what I still cant forgive to myself, you learned me how to I use the lighting trick, when I lose my memories you returned it, when I drink from the venom water you didn't leave me, you makes me to I feel special, you show me what means to someone be ready on everything for you, you helped me to I have a child and when we are together I fell like nothing can hurt me, you make me a alpha after everything what I did and more I just cant to count them all day."

[Snowfire POV]

And he say "if I could, I would to help you to see your parents." and this reminded me than his parents are still alive but he never seen them, I finally can to do something what will make him happy, I will help on him to found his parents, and I say "its alright now I have you and I don't want nobody else, do you want to see your parents?" and he say "yes I want, I never seen them." and I say "I hope than one day you will found them." and he say "me too." and I say "lets we now to return." and we take off

After few hours when they was sleeping I woke up and I say "now or never." and I go to his brother island, when I arrived, he was with his mate on the beach, I go to them, and I say "hello, I'm sorry than I come now but can you tell me where your parents live?" and his brother say "its really far, why you ask?" and I say "he did too much for me, and now I want to help on him to found his parents." and he say "I'm not really sure about this where they live but I think than they was on East, on East have only sea so the first island what you see is it." and I say "alright, can I stay here for the night?" and he say "yes you can." I lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

When I wake up his brother say "before you go, how is my little brother?" and I say "he is fine." and he say "alright, but don't forget only on East and the first island." and I say "I wont." and he say "don't tell on him than I said you where they live, because he asked me a lot of times." and I say "alright, I don't know nothing from you." and I take off.

After long nine hours flight with the lighting I saw one island far away in front me, and I though "there is it, I found it, I finally will do something else than to hurt him!", when I land two old Night Furies land in front me and the male say "why you are here?" and I say "hello, I'm Snowfire the mate on one from your kids." and he say "on who more right?" and I say "on Nightscale." and he say "we don't have a child with this name." and the female say "he was a egg when we abandon them." and the male say "we didn't think than someone from their families will come to search for us." and I say "Nightscale is awesome, he do everything for me, but I just wanted to found his parents." and the female say "is he alright?" and I say "yes he is alright." and the male say "I need to tell you something Snowfire, you seems a smart girl so can you found a way to make him to come here?" and I say "alright, I will do my best." and the female say "now you can to go." and I say "before I go can you tell me why you abandon them?" and the female say "they was in great danger and to we abandon them was the best choice for them, but we never stopped to love them." and I say "I understand you, my parents was killed in front me as a kid, but its alright he help me to I kill the dragon who killed them." and they say "we are sorry for your parents." and I say "its alright." and I take off

When I returned to Toothless I was really happy, and he say "where you was whole day?" and I say "you never will believe me where I was!" and he say "where you was?" and I say "I was with your parents!" and he say "what?" and he complete "I cant believe than they are still alive." and I say "and they want to see you, you are missing on them." and he say "where are they?" and I say "they are far." and he say "thank you Snowfire you dont know how much times I tried to found them but every time I was failing, lets we get Snowscale and to we go." we get her and we take off.

When we arrived it was a night, he hug me and he say "after all this years I finally will can to see my parents, thank you Snowfire." and I say "its a night, probably they sleep now, lets we now to sleep." and he say "thank you Snowfire, this means a lot for me." and we lay on the ground and we fall asleep.

[Toothless POV]

When I woke up I had the feeling than someone is watching me but Snowfire and Snowscale was asleep, I go to search for them because this island was huge, I go in the forest and two old Night Furies land in front me and I say "mom, dad?" and the female say "yes son." and I frozen, and I say "why you abandon us, do you didn't love us?" and she say "we never stopped to love you two." and I say "I was just a egg and my brother was just on two years when this happen, I grow with him, we was jumping on island by island." and she say "you two was in great danger and to we abandon you and your brother was the best choice what we had." and I say "but why what happen I want to know everything." and she say "you was a egg when this happen, few another Night Furies from the clan near this island, they was a monsters, they liked to separate the families, they was killing the parents and they leaved the most little child alone or they was forcing the parents to abandon the kids." and this remind me for Snowfire, and I say "its alright, where are this monsters?" and she say "they are dead all of them." and I say "its alright." and my dad say "thank you than you come, we never stopped to think for you and your brother, is he alright?" and I say "yes, he have a family now and they are happy now." and he say "I don't know did she tell you but her parents too was killed." and I say "yes she tell me, and I love her so much, I'm doing everything what she want and I let her to do whatever she want." and my mom say "from how much time you are with her?" and I say "its long story but we meet with her before six years." and my dad say "why its long story?" and I say:

"well we meet with her before six years but first we was together for three months in this three months I fell in love with her and I helped on her to kill the dragon who killed her parents and I help on her to found her brother, and when we found him later in this day she tell me for first time 'I love you' but after a month my island was attack by other humans." my dad break me and he say "by other humans, what do you mean?" and I say "we live on a human island." and I continue "so when they attacked my island I tell on her to run because I didn't want to they hurt or kill her, and after few months me, my brother and her brother we found her but she was with someone else and she choose him this broke my heart but I never stopped to wait her to return and after two years she returned and she wanted to I forgive on her, of course than I didn't forgive on her from the first time, but yes I forgive on her and I didn't trust on her for nothing but after time I started to trust on her again and then we make her, my daughter and now she is on four years"

And my mom say "this is awesome love story." and my dad say "yes its awesome but if you really love them why you don't move from the human island?" and I say "because I'm the alpha on this island and me and my human we declared a peace between the dragons and humans and now we are in peace with them from a eleven years, and I make Snowfire alpha too." and Snowfire came with Snowscale and Snowfire say "so you meet them." and my dad say "yes, can I see your child?" and Snowfire give her to him, and my dad say "she is beautiful." and I say "thanks." and my mom say "so Nihtscale did you hated us or no?" and I say "no never." my mom smiled and my dad say "alright son, did you want to stay today with us or no?" and I say "well, after this all years, yes we will stay here for today." and my dad say "alright Nightscale." and they take off, and Snowfire say "how are you?" and I say "awesome, thank you." and she smiled, and I say "you found then alone for a day, I didn't found then for two years." and she say "I finally can to forgive to on myself." and I say "what do you mean?" and she say "you know, you forgive me and you forget for this but finally I can to forgive on myself for this." and I say "I told you than I already forgive you and you don't need to worry about this." and she say "I know but I just wanted to do something else than to hurt you." and I say "I love you with all of my hear and this never will change what and to you do." and she say "I know it, I too wanted you to know where are your parents, for my parents its too much late." and I say "I know and I thank you so much for it." and she "lets we now feed Snowscale." and I say "alright, honey." she look me, and she say "you tell me honey for first time." and I say "why do you don't like it?" and she say "yes I like it, just you tell me honey for first time." and I say "I just wanted to stop telling your name when I want to talk with, I just think it will be a better." and she say "yes it will be better but I want to we stay on names." and I say "alright, Snowfire." and she say "I know than honey is better but I more like to you tell my name." and I say "alright, now lets we found a river." and we started to searching.

After few minutes we finally found a river and I catch some fish, and I give it on them and Snowscale say "dad, are you not hungry." and I say "no, I'm not." and Snowfire say "do you want to we go to your parents?" and I say "alright, lets we go." and we started to search for them.

After few minutes we found their cave and we go inside, and my dad say "hey Nightscale, did your brother hate us, I mean you was a egg when this happen and he was on two years, so I'm wondering did he hate us about this?" and I say "I don't know, I guess than he don't hate you." and my dad say "can you go and please him to come, I just want to know did he hate us." and I say "alright." and I take off.

When I arrived he was with his family and I go to him, and I say "hey brother, our parents want to know did you hate them, they want and to you tell this on them personally." and he say "yes I the them, don't forget than they abandon us." and I say "I know than they abandon us, but they have a reason do it." and he say "and what is the reason?" and I say "just come and they will tell you the reason." he rolled his eyes and he say "alright we will come." and we take off.

When we arrived my dad say "the whole family is here again and now its bigger." and my brother say "why you abandoned us?" and my dad say "we didn't want to do it, you two was everything for us." and my brother say "if we were everything for you then why you did it?" and my dad say "few another Night Furies from the clan near this island, they was a monsters, they liked to separate the families, they was killing the parents and they leaved the most little child alone or they was forcing the parents to abandon the kids." and Snowfire become sad and my mom say "so do you hate us?" and my brother say "I cant hate my parents, I thought than you abandoned us because you two don't like us." and my mom say "we never stopped to think for you two, and we know than it didn't was easy for you to take care for your brother." my brother say "until he was growing I did some mistakes and he left me, but now he have everything." and my dad say "its coming night lets go to sleep." and we say "alright." and we go to in the cave and we lay on the ground and we fall asleep.

When we all wake up, and my dad say "well, it was great to I see my sons again and more special Nightscale because I never seen him before now." and I say "I'm happy than I finally found my parents, but now we need to go." an my parents say "bye Nihtscale, you will miss us." I hug them and I say "bye." and we take off.

When we returned Snowfre say "finally back." and I say "yes." and she say "you finally found your parents after twenty and six years." and I say "yes, thank you Snowfire.".

 **Please review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter [41] The End...**

 **[Toothless POV]**

When we returned Snowfre say "finally back." and I say "yes." and she say "you finally found your parents after twenty and six years." and I say "yes, thank you Snowfire." and she say "lets we now go to get some food for Snowscale." and I say "alright." and we take off.

When we arrived to the feeding station, I get three barrels and I give one on Snowfire and one on Snowscale and we started to eat, when we done Snowfire say "lets we go to sunbathing." and I say "alright, lets we go." and we take off, when we arrived we lay on the sand and we started to sunbathing, and Snowscale say "how much time we will sunbathing?" and Snowfire say "two hours." and we started to sunbathing.

After two hours I and Snowscale we stand up but Snowfire again was asleep, and Snowscale say "she again fall asleep, lets we woke up her." and we woke up her, and Snowscale say "mom you again fall asleep." and Snowfire say "I know, just every time when I sunbathing I fall asleep." and Snowscale say "why?" and Snowfire say "I don't know, so what we will do?" and I say "lets we go in the cave and we play." and Snowscale say "yes, lets we go." and we started to walk to the cave.

 **Author: I know its really short but I ran out from ideas don't hate me.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
